For All The Love In The World
by JTBJAB
Summary: Hermione finds herself faced with many unique challenges, especially when faced with her Potions Professor...
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own the plot!_  


**Chapter 1**  
For All The Love In The World

Hermione settled into her favourite chair in the Gryffindor common room. Closing her eyes, she let the heat from the fire wash over her in waves, relaxing all her limbs, forgetting about the upcoming NEWTs and that certain someone who insisted on torturing her.

_'Finally!'_ she sighed. _'Some peace and quiet.'_ She had just spent an exhausting night in the library, and had only just managed to escape being caught by Snape on her way back. Or so she had thought.

"And just where do you think you've been?" an indignant, silky voice whispered in her ear, making her jump.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione gasped. "What are you doing in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Following students who think they are above the rules." He smirked. "So, can't you three fit under the Potter's cloak together anymore? Do you think being Head Girl means you will get a lesser punishment for being out after curfew? I assure you, it does not."

"No, Sir, I know that, but…"

"Where are they? Are Potter and Weasley too cowardly to stand up and defend the resident know-it-all, leaving you to take the punishment for three students, alone?"

"I was alone, Sir, really… I was studying for the NEWTs and lost track of time."

"An almost believable cover story… if I hadn't seen you muttering on your way back here," Snape sneered. "If not Potter or Weasley, then who was with you?"

Hermione blushed. "No one, Sir, I swear; I was on my own."

"Do you think me stupid, girl?" Snape hissed at her.

"No, Sir, but I wasn't with anyone. I, it's just…" Hermione stared into the fire.

"Out with it, girl. Despite the rumours, I do require sleep."

"I like to recite everything I have revised while I'm walking back after studying, to make sure that I remember everything… Sir."

"That will be a detention, Miss Granger; for your utter disrespect and blatant lying to a Professor." Snape walked towards the portrait.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at not losing any points. Being tied for the house cup with Slytherin was making everyone tense as it was - they couldn't afford to fall behind.

"Oh, and, Miss Granger…"

She looked at him, crossing her fingers and praying to any deity listening that he not take any points.

"…50 points from Gryffindor for being out after curfew - and getting caught."

Obviously no deity deigned her worthy to grant that one wish, and she cringed as she thought of her housemates faces the following morning. She watched in disbelief as Snape smiled… actually smiled. It was an evil smile, yet still a smile.

_'Thank you so much! The boys are going to kill me in the morning!'_

Snape raised an eyebrow at her shocked and angry expression. "Something wrong, Miss Granger?"

"No, nothing is wrong, Sir."

"I suggest you get to bed then… you will need your energy for my detention tomorrow. Be outside my office after breakfast."

"But Sir, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit."

"You should have thought of that before breaking school rules." With a flash of black swirling material he was gone.

Hermione stamped her foot in frustration, and then started to laugh hysterically at the childish act.

"Damn him!"

The next morning at breakfast the Hermione sat with her two best friends, with a book propped up against the fruit bowl.

Ron, as usual, was complaining.

"Argh, I hate Potions!" Ron exclaimed, looking at his timetable.

"So... did you do the homework?" Harry asked innocently.

"There was homework?" He panicked and started searching through his bag. Suddenly he stopped, Harry was laughing. "When are you going to stop doing that to me?"

"When it stops being funny. And that isn't going to be for a long time, after seeing your reaction right now."

"Will you two quit it, I'm trying to read. Besides, it's the weekend, Ron – even _you_ could do your homework with plenty of time to spare." Hermione sighed, as she slammed her book shut.

"How about eating, instead of reading, at breakfast?" Ron muttered, sliding his timetable back into his bag.

"I'm not hungry."

"You always say that, but you never seem to eat any more. I mean, you've lost loads of weight." Ron stood to reach for some more bacon, selecting two large pieces he sat back down again.

"Don't I get any privacy in my life?" Hermione snapped.

"Nope, you're the only girl in this trio, and we can't help it if we take notice of what you look like."

"Ronald Weasley!" Hermione stood up swinging her bag over her shoulder. The Hall went silent, and the other students turned just in time to see Hermione slap him - hard.

"I, I, I didn't mean it like that," Ron stuttered, looking at her in shock.

"I don't have time for this." She gestured between the two. "Now - leave - me - alone!" She stormed out of the Hall with all eyes following her.

As the doors swung shut with a bang, the other students' eyes turned to the very red faced Ronald Weasley.

Snape had watched the entire exchange with a scowl on his face. The 'Golden Trio' always seemed to ruin his day somehow. He decided to get at least some pleasure from the disturbance, and got up to go and 'sort out' what happened, already thinking about the number of points he could deduct from Gryffindor for the display.

"Severus," McGonagall laid a hand on his arm. "I believe I will go and deal with it. After all, Gryffindor is _my_ house."

"Well, maybe you should keep control of _your_ cubs, Minerva. They play dangerously close to the snake pit."

"Now Severus, just because you woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, doesn't mean you have to take it out on your colleagues." Dumbledore eyes twinkled.

_"You were in Gryffindor too, old man,"_ Snape muttered under his breath.

"Severus!" McGonagall scolded.

"I thought you were going to deal with _your_ cubs."

McGonagall huffed as Dumbledore chuckled. Standing, she leapt into her Animagus form and ran to where the two boys sat; listening to what they were saying to see if she could figure out what had happened.

Harry sighed in resignation. "Ron, you know you have to be careful with what you say to her now."

"I still don't understand why."

"We'll find out soon." Harry ran a hand through his hair; it was hard work playing mediator between his two best friends.

"What? After I'm dead because she bit my head off!"

"Ron, you know she has been acting strangely; she is hardly sleeping and all she seems to do is study..."

"That, Harry, is normal," Ron stated, with his mouth full of bacon.

"You really are as thick as Hermione says you are."

"I don't understand."

"It's..." Harry suddenly noticed a tabby cat listening attentively to their conversation. "Good morning, Professor." He laughed at Ron's confused face.

"Harry, you have officially gone mad. If you're going to call anyone Professor, it should be Herms. I mean, at least she's clever enough."

McGonagall cleared her throat, having transformed back into human form. "As observant as ever, Mr Potter." Ron jumped at her voice, and paled, though, through some miracle, he managed not to choke on his food.

"Constant vigilance!" McGonagall tried hard not to smile at Harry's attempt to impersonate Moody.

"You, on the other hand, Mr Weasley..."

"I apologise, Professor, but we are worried about... Ow! What was that for?" Ron rubbed his shin where Harry had just kicked him.

"Worried about what, Mr Weasley?"

"… NEWTs..." Harry nodded enthusiastically to back his story, and smiled sweetly up at her.

McGonagall smiled warmly at Harry. "You are too much like your father for that to work, Mr Potter."

"I don't know what you mean, Professor." Harry grinned.

"Yes, well. Mr Weasley - what caused Miss Granger to slap you and storm out?"

"A misunderstanding, on account of my choice of words, Professor."

"About what?"

"Perhaps a few points being taken might persuade them to elaborate."

McGonagall scowled as Snape sidled up beside her.

"Severus, I told you I would deal with this."

"Oh, but Minerva, I saw the _distress_ on your face and came to your rescue."

_"Scram or I'll hex you."_ Harry and Ron grinned uneasily as they watched the exchange. Snape smirked, but strode off to swoop down on a second year Hufflepuff. "Now, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, tell me, what is going on here?"

"It was nothing, Professor, just Hermione getting a bit stressed." Harry glared at Ron in an attempt to try and get him to keep his mouth shut.

"You mentioned her not sleeping."

"Or eating..." Ron bit his lip as Harry kicked him again; unfortunately McGonagall saw it this time.

"Mr Potter, please refrain from kicking. This is important."

"Sorry," Harry mumbled, but he glared at Ron.

"So, Miss Granger is not eating or sleeping?"

"We don't know that, we just know that she doesn't eat at meals with us, or, if she does, it isn't much. But she could go to the kitchens. The house elves have lost their fear of her, but it took a while, after that whole SPEW thing. And we don't know she hasn't been sleeping, but she has been looking tired lately."

Ron looked as if he was going to say something else, but the nudge of Harry's foot reminded him to keep his mouth shut.

"Are you sure?" McGonagall asked with concern on her face.

"Yes, Professor."

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

They both stayed quiet and Ron looked away in the hopes that he wouldn't accidentally answer.

"Is that what happened earlier? Was that the reason that she slapped you, Mr Weasley?" Still silence. "Harry... Ron, please. You must tell me."

The use of their given names shocked them into looking at her. They both slowly nodded and hung their heads. "Thank you. Do you happen to know where she will have gone?"

"The library is a strong possibility. Although sometimes she disappears and we can't find her, no matter where we look, or for how long."

McGonagall paled as this and nodded her thanks, hurrying up to the Head Table to speak briefly to Dumbledore before she left the Hall, doing a pretty good impression of Snape with her robes flying out behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I own only the plot!_

**Chapter 2**  
For All The Love In The World

McGonagall almost ran to the library in search of Hermione. She swept around the shelves, and even went into the Restricted Section, which Hermione, being Head Girl, was entitled to go in. But she found nothing.

Hermione held her breath as she watched her Head of House search for her. She looked around the room she was in and smiled.

She remembered when she had found this room; she had tripped over some books left on the floor whilst running from Ron, and had braced herself for impact with the wall. Instead of falling against it, however, she had fallen _through_ it, into the hidden room.

It had been disgusting, totally filthy and it had taken her hours to clean. But it had been worth it. There seemed to be several charms on the room for which she was glad of.

Now she knew of the room, it recognised her, and the opening to the room was clear for her to see as she entered the library, while still hidden to others. There was a silencing charm set up, which made it a quiet safe-haven, and she was sure, if she made a noise, no one would hear her either. She didn't want to test that theory, though, in case she was wrong.

McGonagall cursed under her breath. There was something wrong; she had been worried about Hermione for a while now, and what Harry and Ron had said confirmed that there was definitely something amiss. _"Albus, you fool, why didn't you listen to me?"_

"I never knew we felt the same way about the old man." McGonagall scowled, as Snape sat gracefully in a chair, with a book on potions.

"Why are you here? You have all the books you need in your office; most of these barely reach NEWT level."

"True, it is disgraceful. But I am having fun tailing you; being flustered doesn't suit you, Minerva."

"Not now, Severus," she returned, exasperated.

"Backing down from a contest? I am shocked, Minerva, the lioness finally loses a battle without a fight."

"Severus, shut up, you... you... urgh... just get out of my sight." McGonagall threw her hands in the air, frustration clearly showing in her features.

"Well, if the lioness isn't back in the fight with a sting."

"If you aren't helping, Severus. You are part of the problem."

He sighed, and raised an eyebrow in his typical fashion.

"Well, well, well. A problem a Gryffindor can't solve. If you want help, you are going to have to ask for it."

"You are insufferable, Severus."

"Well, as I can see you don't need my help, I will be off. I have actual work to do."

"Severus, help me find Hermione."

"Miss Granger? You are getting this worked up over Miss Granger? Why are you worried about that little know-it-all?"

"She... it is not important. It is something that I need to discuss with her. Not you. Now are you going to help me or not?"

"She is in here."

"Severus, as you can plainly see, she is not. I have been all over the library. Unless she is invisible, I don't see how she can be in here."

"There are many hidden rooms and corridors in the castle... some even the Headmaster is unaware of, you know."

"There's a hidden room in here?"

"I believe there are four, one for each house."

"Where are they?"

"I know only of the Slytherin one; it has been of great use for many years, and is quite comfortable. I don't believe the other rooms have been found by a student for well over fifty years."

"That is no help, Severus."

"She can't hear us, but she will be able to see us, so she won't accidentally come out for you to see." Severus dropped his head so that his hair fell across his face. "You shall have to be a snake to catch her."

"But..."

"Come, Minerva." He lifted his head. "Let's leave." He made a show of offering her his arm and walking out. Hermione sighed in relief.

Snape and McGonagall stood outside the library. "What are we doing out here? I was in Gryffindor, why can't I go in and get her?"

"Because you need to find the room first, and you need to be in need of it, like an emergency, to find it on your own. That is why there is one for each house."

"Well, how is standing here going to help?" She was silenced by Snape pulling her into his cloak and sinking into the shadows.

"Bloody stupid!" Hermione muttered as she passed them. "Can't leave me be. Making me late. It's enough to drive anyone crazy. Fucking stupid!"

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for such foul language." Hermione stifled a scream as she spun around.

"Professor, you scared me." A look of fear flickered in her eyes as McGonagall stepped around Snape, glaring at him.

"Was that necessary, Severus?"

"I believe it was, Minerva. We can't allow the Head Girl to go around cursing, can we now?"

McGonagall scowled and turned to Hermione, who had backed against the far wall. "Miss Granger, come with me, I need to talk to you."

"I, I can't. I need to, I need to… I'm going to be late to my meeting with… Draco."

"Draco? Since when do you call Mr Malfoy, Draco?" McGonagall questioned.

"Since he, since he..." Snape narrowed his eyes as he saw her shirt begin to glow, or rather, something under her shirt begin to glow. "I'm going to be late."

"Miss Granger, it appears your shirt is glowing."

The look of horror that crossed over her face confirmed it was something connected to Draco.

"I need to go. I am late."

"You didn't answer my question, Miss Granger."

"You didn't ask a question, Professor."

"Bloody know-it-all. Ten points..."

"Severus! She is quite right; you didn't ask her a question. Is this how my House loses most of its points?"

"Miss Granger, why is your shirt glowing?" Snape ignored McGonagall's question, keeping his sharp eyes on Hermione.

"It's my timer." Hermione cringed in pain. He watched her hand twitch as though to remove the offending object.

"Timer? A _timer_ for what, Miss Granger?"

"My timer so that I am not late for... anything." She bit her lip and clenched her fists. Tears sprung to her eyes as she waited for their dismissal.

"Well, I'm sure Mr Malfoy won't mind you being a bit late..." McGonagall began.

"NO!" Hermione screamed, as she reached beneath her shirt and touched the glowing object. "I need to go now." She began backing down the corridor.

"Miss Granger, _where_ do you think you are going?" Snape stepped towards her.

"I need to go, I need to go, now!" The tears that had previously threatened to fall, now started to flow down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape." She turned and fled down the corridor.

McGonagall watched in shock silence as Hermione turned a corner, and jumped when Snape spoke.

"I believe we need to speak to Mr Malfoy."

"Why?"

"Did you not notice Miss Granger's shirt glowing?"

"No, I was too busy watching her face to see if she was lying."

"When she spoke of Mr Malfoy, whatever she was wearing under it started to glow. If it is what I fear it is, we don't have long."

"Severus, you are scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"Has Miss Granger been performing well in class?"

"Her essays are up to her usual standard," McGonagall said thoughtfully, "however, now I think of it, her spells seem less powerful as of late. They haven't been lasting long, but I put it down to her being distracted."

"And Mr Malfoy?"

"He seems stronger." McGonagall frowned. "I assumed he had been studying harder."

"I believe he is draining Miss Granger's magic."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because, Minerva, in case you have not noticed, we are on the eve of war. Miss Granger is obviously seen as a great threat to the Dark Lord."

"But I thought it would be..."

"Potter? The Dark Lord wants Potter to be left for himself."

"But why would..."

"She is his best friend and, as much as I hate to admit it, she is a clever witch who has power of a magnitude even she has not yet realised."

"We need to find her."

"Indeed." Snape started off in the opposite direction to which Hermione had taken.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to help me?"

"I am going to where I believe they are."

"But she went that way." McGonagall pointed in the direction, Hermione had taken.

"I know a short-cut. There is only one place that they could be."

Snape began walking away, leaving McGonagall to follow behind.

"Where?"

"It is not a place you would know of; it's a Slytherin thing."

_"Bloody Slytherins!"_

"If it wasn't for the dire need to find Miss Granger, I would walk away from this right now, at that comment."

"I apologise, Severus. It was not directed solely at you."

"Here." McGonagall turned to where Snape had been, but he was gone.

"Severus?"

"Come along, Minerva. Surely you can recognise a fake wall when you see one."

McGonagall slowly walked through the wall, and gasped. She could feel a multitude of spells working around her.

"Welcome to the Slytherin Chamber for…"

Suddenly, a loud voice echoed throughout the chamber. _"CRUCIO!"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters; I own only the plot!_

****

**Chapter 3**  
For All The Love In The World 

"Stupid Mudblood, can't you do anything right? Bloody late...again! _CRUCIO_!"

Hermione clenched her hands into fists as she writhed on the floor.

"Give in and scream Mudblood, because this won't be over until you do."

"I… will… never… scream… for… you… Malfoy."

"I told you to call me Draco, or have you forgotten?" Malfoy scowled. "Shall we revert back to Master?"

"You are _not_ my master," Hermione panted out, still feeling the fading curse rippling through her body.

"_CRUCIO_! I am, and always will be."

"Please…"

"Please what, Mudblood?"

"Stop! I - can't - do - this - anymore."

Malfoy laughed. "Scream for me, Mudblood. _CRUCIO_!"

"NO!" She barely bit back a scream as he intensified the curse again.

McGonagall and Snape, who had both been frozen in shock, moved towards the door, trying desperately to get through the wards set there.

"My sweet little Mudblood. You have so much to learn; when I tell you to scream, you scream."

Hermione stumbled to her feet, only to be knocked back by a punch in the stomach.

"Now, what shall be your reward?" Malfoy smirked, "maybe knowing what awaits you will persuade you to obey me."

"Let me go. Please, let me go," Hermione whimpered as she fell back against the wall.

"You have obviously not learnt enough yet to know what pleasures I can give. _CRUCIO_!"

Outside in the outer chamber, the two worried teachers continued to try and break through the wards.

"How is it he can cast an Unforgivable without alerting anyone?" McGonagall said in a strained voice, trying to hide the panic she felt.

"The wards in this room were put up by Salazar himself. Only a Slytherin can access it, unless another is invited, such as you. Furthermore, it can only be accessed when a Muggle-born is present. It is the... the torture room."

"Why can't we get in?"

"I don't know, usually it is set so the Muggle-born cannot exit, but spectators can enter."

"_CRUCIO_!" A barely contained scream was heard.

"She is strong," Snape muttered in awe.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever had the curse cast upon you?"

"No, but..."

"It is like every bone in your body is breaking, the muscles are being ripped from your skeleton, your blood is boiling and your skin is pulled tight to the extreme. Your eyes feel like they are burning and..."

"Stop! I don't need you to be that graphic."

"Obviously, I do, Minerva. You need to understand why it drives people mad if it is used too much. Because none of that is actually happening to the victim; it is purely psychological. It is amazing what the mind can do to the body of which it is encased."

"But..."

"I don't believe she will go mad. She is resisting it. I'm just surprised she hasn't passed out."

"Maybe… maybe this isn't the first time this has happened."

"I don't believe it is either. Even I screamed the first time it was cast on me."

If they had been in any other situation, McGonagall would have found it funny how vain he was about his control.

Malfoy was starting to get annoyed. Hermione usually gave in by now. She wasn't ordinarily this strong. "_CRUCIO_!"

"Stop - please."

"Scream, Mudblood; scream like the whore you will become as soon as you have learnt your lesson."

"I… am… not… going to… scream… and… I… will never - be - your - whore!"

"_CRUCIO_!" Malfoy smiled as Hermione almost screamed. "You will learn, my dear Mudblood. I mean that is what you like to do. Learn; well now you shall learn to serve me. _CRUCIO_!"

"You… can… not make… me do… anything!"

"Really?" Lifting the curse, Malfoy laughed. "How would you like to dance? _Tarantallegra_!"

"No, don't..."

"For a Mudblood, you're a pretty good dancer."

"Can't you think of anything else to call me?" Hermione screeched.

Ignoring Hermione's comment, Malfoy sneered. "How about we add a twist, Mudblood? How about we have you dancing with pain?"

"What are you talking about?"

"For a know-it-all, you really are quite thick."

"I don't..."

"_Finite Incantatem_."

"I thought..."

"Oh, don't celebrate yet, Mudblood. Here's something you can thank my father for... _TARANTALLECRU_!"

Hermione let out a blood curdling scream, the Cruciatus Curse ripping through her body as she danced.

"Finally, you learn, but I think I will leave it on a bit longer. It might help you remember..."

Malfoy was thrown back against the wall as Snape and McGonagall broke through the wards.

Hermione clenched her teeth in pain. If she had only lasted that little bit longer.

"_Finite Incantatem_," McGonagall spoke clearly, fighting the emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. Nothing happened. "Severus!"

"Malfoy, remove it immediately!" Snape growled.

"_Finite Incantatem_," Malfoy muttered, glaring darkly at Snape.

Hermione fell to the floor and curled into a tight ball. She lay there silently, trying to fight the shakes caused by the Cruciatus Curse.

McGonagall rushed to her side and laid a hand on her shoulder, but Hermione flinched away, curling into an even tighter ball.

"Mr Malfoy, go to my office immediately and do not leave until I give you leave to do so."

"Shouldn't he..."

Snape sent McGonagall a meaningful look, hoping that she would understand his actions, before turning his gaze back to the young Slytherin - now leaning arrogantly against the wall. "NOW!" He glared at Malfoy as the young man scrambled out of the room.

Turning his gaze back on Hermione, he spoke. "Miss Granger..." Hermione was still. "We do not have long before the shakes return... _Mobilicorpus_."

Hermione's body rose in the air and floated after Snape as he strode out of the room towards the Hospital Wing, with McGonagall following in silence.

"Poppy! Poppy, where are you?" McGonagall called out.

"What is it, Minerva, dear?" Pomfrey walked calmly out of her office, reading a sheet of parchment. Finally, she looked up. "Merlin! What happened to Miss Granger?"

Before McGonagall could reply, Snape answered sharply. "Highly irrelevant information - can you help or not?"

"I need to know what happened, Severus, so that I can help in the best way possible."

"Cruciatus Curse."

Pomfrey gasped, but quickly set to work examining the young Gryffindor. "Severus, can you go to the Headmaster; I need his help."

"Why on earth would you need..."

"Do you wish to question me? Are you a qualified..." Pomfrey cut herself off; Snape was gone.

"What's wrong with her, Poppy? Why do you need Albus?" McGonagall questioned, gripping Hermione's hand.

"I need him to cast Ennervate... I'm not strong enough. Not in this case..." Pomfrey sighed. "And we can't afford to take her to St. Mungo's; the press would have a field day."

Snape burst through the Headmaster's door, robes billowing behind him.

Dumbledore looked up and smiled. "Severus, how delightful to see you - care for a lemon drop?"

"No. I regretfully inform you that Miss Granger is in the Hospital Wing. She is suffering from repeated bouts of the Cruciatus Curse." Snape turned back towards the door. "She was very strong."

The twinkle from Dumbledore's eyes was gone. He stood slowly. "Who performed it?"

"Malfoy, Sir. But..."

"You must protect him; I understand. Let's just hope that this war is over soon so that..."

"Yes." Snape hurried out the door ahead of Dumbledore, arriving in the Hospital Wing several minutes before him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
For All The Love In The World

"_Ennervate_!"

Nothing.

Dumbledore closed his eyes and breathed deeply, trying desperately not to panic.

"_ENNERVATE_!"

Still nothing.

Dumbledore shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry, Poppy. We are going to have to wait for her to wake up on her own. Somebody should inform Mister Potter and Mister Weasley."

Snape sneered. "Potter and Weasley do not need to know about this, Albus."

"Severus, in the short time that we have left before the Final Battle, there should be no regrets." Dumbledore frowned, before turning to McGonagall. "Minerva, perhaps you could go and get them; I believe they are out practising Quidditch."

McGonagall nodded and left quickly as Dumbledore turned back to Snape. "Send the boy to me; tell him to tell me that you have punished him already. That will keep you safe, and stop Lucius from becoming angry and doing something stupid."

"Yes, Sir." Severus swept out of the room in a swirl of robes, heading down to his dungeons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were perfecting a new move on the Quidditch pitch when Ron suddenly stopped, seeing a stationary figure watching them far below.

"Harry!"

"What?"

"McGonagall is down there, watching us."

"What do you think she wants?"

"I don't know. Let's show her that new move we came up with."

"But we haven't practised it much. We could crash."

"Come on, Harry," Ron whined.

"Fine. Ready. Set. Go." They leaned forward on their brooms and sped towards the ground, pulling up into a loop and corkscrew before skimming along the ground and getting off whilst still moving and ran towards McGonagall.

The Head of Gryffindor tried to smile as her students sped towards her, but the ache in her chest was too much. She didn't think she could bare the look on Harry's face when he found out what happened. The pain that would glisten, yet again, in the poor boy's eyes. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

"What's the matter, Professor?" Harry questioned coming to a complete standstill, and trying to catch his breath.

"Mister Potter, Mister Weasley, follow me."

"What's happened? Has there been another Death Eater attack?"

"HARRY!" Ginny, who had just noticed them about to leave the pitch, was speeding towards them. She pulled up sharply as she reached them.

"Glad to see we have another talented player joining the team, Miss Weasley."

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny turned Harry. "What's the matter, Harry? Why are you leaving practise early? You were going to teach me that trick." Harry looked at McGonagall.

"Perhaps you should come with us as well, Miss Weasley. You are one of her friend's, after all."

"What?" Ron looked at her dumbly.

"Hermione!" Harry took off running.

McGonagall followed slowly as Ginny got off her broom to walk beside her and Ron.

"Is something wrong with Hermione, Professor?"

"I'm afraid that there is. She is unconscious right now, after several bouts of...of the Cruciatus Curse." Ron stopped walking.

"Malfoy... that bloody ferret!" He got on his broom and sped towards the castle.

Ginny looked at McGonagall's face. "Is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know, Miss Weasley."

"Professor?"

"Yes?"

"How did she get attacked? Wouldn't aurors come if an unforgivable was cast?"

"Normally." McGonagall was reluctant to tell a student about the room and thinned her lips trying not to think about how helpless she had felt when trying to get to her prized student. Knowing that she wasn't going to expand on that, Ginny stayed quiet the rest of the way to the infirmary.

* * *

Harry and Ron watched as Madam Pomfrey fussed with Hermione before they were allowed to sit next to her.

"Now, you are not to stay long. She needs her rest. She has been through a lot. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," they chorused.

She smiled as she left the boys alone with Hermione, but both boys noticed it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Hey, Herms, you have to wake up."

"Yeah, we need you to help us with our homework," Ron groaned.

"Yeah, Ron still hasn't done his Potions homework."

Snape had just entered the Hospital Wing when he heard that. Puzzled, as he knew he hadn't set them anymore homework, he was about to speak, but something made him decide to watch from the shadows instead.

"P… P… Potions homework? What Potions homework? There wasn't..."

Harry was clutching his sides as he laughed. "You still - fall - for that!"

"It's not funny!" Ron huffed and punched Harry on the arm.

"But it is. Your face, it's brilliant!"

"But you know that kind of stuff gives me nightmares."

"You dream about me, Mister Weasley?" Snape stepped up behind Ron, who froze in fear.

"No… no, sir."

"I almost believe that," Snape sneered, before smirking at the look of horror on both boys' faces as he circled around to the other side of Hermione's bed. "Has she been conscious at all since you have been here?"

"No, sir. We haven't been here long."

_"It doesn't make sense."_ Snape muttered, forgetting the other two were in the room.

"Sir?"

"Was I talking to you?" he snapped.

Ron and Harry looked at each other, then at Snape as he swept out of the infirmary.

"Well, that was certainly interesting." Harry turned to Hermione and gripped her hand, just as Ginny and McGonagall came in.

"Oh, Hermione... she almost looks..."

"Don't say it, Ginny," Harry pleaded.

McGonagall held back tears as she watched the three friends gathered around the bed.

Suddenly, Hermione stirred and groaned.

"Herms?" Harry squeezed her hand.

There was another groan which alerted Madam Pomfrey, who arrived at what could almost be described as a run.

"Move aside, move aside. Minerva dear… Minerva?"

McGonagall jumped as she came out of her thoughts.

"Can you help me by removing these students?" Upon seeing their grief stricken faces, Pomfrey continued. "You may return when she is fully awake. Could you three perhaps collect Professor Dumbledore?"

McGonagall quickly led the three concerned friends out of the infirmary before hurrying back to stand beside Hermione's bed. They watched as her eyes flickered open and cringed as she cried out in pain. Pomfrey, with the help of McGonagall, administered a pain relief potion, which had Hermione laying silent but staring off into space, not focusing on anything.

"Miss Granger, would you like to tell us what happened?" McGonagall asked in a concerned voice.

"Nothing happened. We were just talking," Hermione's voice seemed mechanical, dead.

"Mr Malfoy..."

"Was doing nothing to harm me; he was just talking to me."

"Miss Granger, he..."

"I have nothing else to say." Hermione rolled over, with her back facing her Head of House.

McGonagall looked at Pomfrey, horrified. "He's, he told, he's..."

"Miss Granger is his slave." Both women turned to Snape, who had just entered the room again.

"What do you mean slave? What kind of slave?" McGonagall gasped.

"I know he has been draining her power, and he told me that it is all part of one of Lucius' plans."

"To do what, exactly?"

"Lucius barely gives details for a raid, why would he give his son any details?"

"Severus, please."

"What has she said?" Snape carefully changed the subject. It was hard enough looking at the student before him, who was usually filled with such life; he didn't want to dwell on why she was like that.

"That nothing happened, and that they were just talking and he wouldn't harm her."

"Anything else?"

"She repeated that they were just talking, and then said she had nothing more to say?"

"He has her under a complicated spell. There is no way Draco can deny that his father had a hand in it. I'm shocked that he managed to brew the potion correctly... but..."

"But what, Severus?"

"Well, I can reverse it, but we need to get the necklace off her first."

"Why?"

"Because if we leave it on, it will block the potion."

"Isn't there..."

"Not everything to do with magic involves foolish wand waving Minerva."

"Severus, there is no need to be..." Realising that now was not the time for petty arguments, McGonagall sighed. "How do we get it off her?"

"By lifting it over her head; how else do you get a necklace off?"

"Why wouldn't Miss Granger just take it off herself?"

"Because if she has been instructed not to take it off, then she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to."

"But we can?"

"Yes." Snape started to move towards Hermione when Pomfrey stood in front of him.

"You go and make the potion, we will remove the necklace."

"I need to ensure I make the correct potion. I need the necklace to do that."

"Stand there. Minerva, go ahead."

McGonagall slowly removed Hermione's necklace and placed it into Snape's hand. He nodded his head and was gone.

"What has this world come to?" Pomfrey sighed as she looked at Hermione, lying very still.

McGonagall sat down heavily in the chair by Hermione's bed. Gripping her hand she finally let the tears fall.

"Miss Granger… Hermione… don't let this get to you… don't let it stop you becoming the witch you are destined to be."

Hermione didn't move, in fact her blink was barely visible.

McGonagall tried to stop the choking sobs from taking over, but seeing her favourite student in this position, she couldn't help her fears overwhelming her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape made the potion quickly, and was able to administer it within a couple of hours.

But Hermione was still not moving.

Nor was she talking.

None of her friends could get her to move, and it wasn't through lack of trying.

It had been eight days since the attack and her meetings with Malfoy had been discovered, and Snape sat in the shadows watching Hermione in the peace that weekends often gave.

This peace, unfortunately, was soon interrupted.

"Maybe if we tell her she hasn't done her homework. That might work."

"She knows that she is at least two weeks ahead... in everything." Harry smiled fondly at Hermione.

"What about making up stuff she is missing?"

"Ron, if she has done the homework she would know what is in the lesson as well! Plus, she reads the books before the end of summer anyway, so she would know if we were making something up."

"What about a school trip she is missing?"

"To where?"

"I don't know."

"Or maybe we could tell her that Snape smiled," Harry snickered.

"She would have a heart attack; that wouldn't make her talk."

"Or maybe that he washed his hair?"

"That might work."

"Not just dreaming about me, boys, but talking about me, too! I must say, I am _almost_ flattered." Snape strode towards the two frozen boys. "You would think that you would learn you should never talk about someone unless you are absolutely certain they are not around to hear what you are saying."

"Yes, sir."

"I'm surprised you didn't notice me, Potter. Professor McGonagall is always harping on about how you always know she is watching or listening, even in cat form." Snape smirked. "Well, actually, it only seems to be when she is in cat form. There has been a noticeable lack of attention in class from you."

"I'm allergic to cats, sir."

"You're what?"

"Cats cause me to have a bad reaction, or they used to. I think I am growing out of it. Anyway, it's like somebody is tickling the inside of my nose or throat when one is around. So I know when Professor McGonagall is there."

"Hmm, be that as it may..."

"Professor...?" A raspy unused voice reached their ears and they all turned to the bed. Hermione was attempting to sit up. "Did someone say you washed your hair? And… and you _smiled_?" She collapsed back onto the bed, eyes closed.

"If this wasn't a serious situation, I would find that almost ironic." Snape successfully hid the smile that was fighting to grace his face.

"What was that, Sir?"

"That..." Snape scowled. "What are you two boys doing here, anyway? You are meant to be in class."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, before Harry answered. Even the truth was going to get them in some trouble – it was Snape after all.

"We finished our work so we were allowed to leave early."

"Do you have a note?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Hand it over." Snape's annoyance rose as he read the note. "It says you were going to the library to further your research."

"It does?" Ron grabbed at the note without thinking. "We never said that we were going to the library."

"Obviously, Professor Sprout thought that you were going there. She has too much faith in her students." Snape smirked at Ron, who gulped knowing that a smirk was never a good thing, and on Snape it was even worse. "And fifty points from Gryffindor for being rude to your Professor."

"I wasn't rude."

"Ten points for talking back."

"But..."

"Five points for annoying me."

McGonagall, who had, up to that point, been standing outside the Hospital Wing's door, let her presence be known.

"Severus! You cannot take points from a student just because you deem them to be annoying you." The three of them turned to see a smiling McGonagall. "And I see that, unfortunately, the thought of you smiling caused Miss Granger to leave us again." Snape scowled as McGonagall continued, "What are you two boys doing out of your lessons?"

"We finished our work, so Professor Sprout let us out early."

"To go to the library, and as you can see they are not in the library," Snape jumped in, hating the fact he sounded like a petty school boy.

McGonagall smiled at the boys. "Well, I can understand you wanted to come see your friend, so I will let you off this once."

"I am..." Snape began to protest but McGonagall was too quick.

"Quite capable of dealing with students? I know, but you seem to be quite biased towards my Gryffindors. Snape glared at McGonagall before he stormed out of the infirmary in a huff. "Now then, how is Hermione?"

"She woke up when we said that Snape..."

"Professor Snape."

"Yeah, anyway… when we said that he had washed his hair and that he had smiled; she commented and then she fell back to sleep, or whatever it is she's doing again. Professor Snape said that it would be ironic if this wasn't such a serious situation, but he refused to explain."

McGonagall chuckled.

"I'm sure that it amused him that the only thing to wake Hermione was saying something about him."

"Do you think she will be okay?" Ron asked, the tips of his ears turning red.

"I'm sure she will. She is a very strong witch." McGonagall glanced at Hermione._ 'I just hope she's strong enough'._

There was a crash at the door which caused them to look up.

"Now!" Snape pulled Malfoy by his ear and threw him into the infirmary.

"No." Malfoy tried desperately to struggle out of Snape's grip.

"Mr Malfoy, if you do not do it now, you will find yourself expelled, and there will be nothing I can do to stop that happening," Snape growled.

"You can't prove anything."

"Am I going to be forced to remove points from my own House?"

"Do what you like; I'm not doing it."

"What would your fellow housemates say, and how your father would feel if, all of a sudden, Slytherin was in the minuses because of you!"

"My father wouldn't care, he told me..." Malfoy began arrogantly, only to be interrupted by Snape, who sneered at his attitude.

"Oh, I believe he would, being on the Board of Governors; imagine how embarrassed he would be."

"I'm not doing it."

"Malfoy! You will do it now. Do not push me."

"Fine." He turned to Hermione and muttered a few words that no one else could make out.

"NOW GET OUT!" Snape bellowed, hand pointing to the door.

All the yelling and arguing had brought Pomfrey out from her office.

"Now, Severus, you know better than to shout in here."

"I apologise."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. Snape, 'greasy git, bat of the dungeons' had just apologised.

"Of course, it was because I was trying to save a student's life. I hope that is all right with you?"

Ah, there he was. The snarky Potions Master hadn't suddenly transformed into a nice, considerate Professor - and all was well in the world.

"Who?" Pomfrey looked confused.

"Miss Granger. Mr Malfoy had a few charms on her that were activated from the removal of the necklace."

McGonagall looked up at him. "But, Severus, you said..."

"I am well aware of what I said, Minerva, but it needed to be removed, and she would have been in the same condition regardless, because the necklace had the same effect as charms. I did what was right."

"Of course, Severus." McGonagall turned to the boys, who were still staring at Snape like he had just grown great, big, pink bunny ears. "Boys, I believe that dinner is being served."

"Oh, right." Ron's stomach growled.

Harry elbowed him. "It's late. You're gonna have to fix that. We use that to tell the time you know."

"I was too busy being shocked. It's bound to throw it off a bit. It should be fine now," Ron said indignantly. He patted Hermione's hand. "We'll be back soon."

Both boys left without looking back, therefore missing the looks on the faces of their Professors.

They were glaring at each other, although McGonagall had an amused smirk on her lips and was trying desperately not to laugh.

* * *

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, and although he piled food onto his plate, he didn't touch any of it.

Ron looked at his friend, concerned.

"Harry, mate, what's the matter? You've been acting weird ever since we sat down."

"I'm sorry, it's just, well, Snape."

"What about him? He's not something you usually want to think about too much. The greasiness might be catching." Ron laughed at his own joke, but Harry remained stony-faced.

"No, it is not about that. I don't understand why he stormed out and then brought Malfoy back. How did he know? Did he even know before that? Was he just drawing things out so that he could be the saviour? And why would he want to be Hermione's saviour? Why? I just don't get it!"

"You think too much." Ron shovelled a large amount of food into his mouth.

"You don't understand; there's something up with the way Snape is acting."

"Whatever."

"I don't need you to act like Hermione; I have her voice in my head. You usually agree with me when it comes to that git!"

"Sorry. I guess you're right. I just can't see any reason why he would be hiding anything, or delaying something that could help Herms."

"You know she hates that nickname?"

"I know; that's why I like to use it." Ron smiled. "Now, you should eat before the food disappears; it's really good today."

Harry relented and began eating, whilst trying to stop thinking about Snape and his strange behaviour.

Maybe he was just imagining it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
For All The Love In The World

Hermione sat up with a groan. Looking around, it took her a few minutes to realise she was in the Hospital Wing.

She vaguely remembered something about Snape smiling, or was it washing his hair?

Hermione rubbed her eyes of sleep and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"And just _where _do you think you are going, Miss Granger?"

Hermione froze. "Professor, I..."

Snape stepped out of the shadows.

"You were going to break school rules again and be out after curfew," Snape sighed. "It is not long until morning. Whatever it is that you want to get, it can wait."

"I," Hermione looked down and blushed. "I don't like being in here alone. It's creepy. I just want to be in my own bed again."

Snape stepped closer to the bed; her lack of confidence startling him slightly.

"You are not alone. I am here."

Hermione bit her lip to try and stop herself asking the question that was burning on her lips, but it didn't work.

"Why _are_ you in here, Sir?"

Snape scowled.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"Draco?"

"You no longer have to call him that, should you wish not to."

Hermione automatically reached to grab the necklace before it burned. But there was nothing there. A panicked look crossed her face.

"You need not worry about the necklace. I removed it."

"No, you can't have. I..."

"I have also had the charms removed."

"How?"

"Mr Malfoy can be persuaded when there is the need for him to be."

"Oh," Hermione sighed. "Why did you follow me?"

"I didn't."

"But..."

"I knew where you were headed, and knew a short-cut. So, in essence, I didn't follow you."

"Why?"

"I could say that it was because Minerva was with me, and you would believe that. But it wasn't just that; I recognised the necklace, and I knew it was trouble. You know too much of the Order..."

"Yeah, everything is about the Order. It doesn't matter if Hermione is hurt; she's just a Mudblood."

Snape dropped onto the bed beside her, shocked that she was so self-depreciative in front of him.

"What does Hermione know? She doesn't know the ways of the Purebloods. She can go back to the Muggles and leave magic behind her. She can hide. She doesn't understand. Well, you know what? I do understand, and I do know. I can't leave magic behind. It is part of me. It has always been part of me, and will always be part of me." Hermione bit back a sob and turned away from Snape, who was gawping in a very un-Snape-like way at her.

"Just leave me be. I do not need your protection. With the necklace gone, I can defend myself against him and any other Pureblood."

"Miss Granger..."

"Just leave it. I don't need a lecture; I don't need to be told I was stupid."

"Why would I..."

"It was a new necklace in my jewellery box, and I thought Ron or Harry had bought it for me as a surprise. So I put it on, and it changed shape. It was only then that I realised what it was, but it was too late. In the Muggle world, what I did would have been safe. But here, I should have known better than to put it on without talking to someone about it. It seemed harmless, though," she finished, adding a little wistfully, "It was such a beautiful necklace."

"Beautiful things are rarely harmless."

Hermione's head snapped around. "And what do you know about beautiful things?"

Luckily, Snape had his wits about him and managed to stop himself replying, 'I know you'. It was a close call, though, and since when did he start to think of Hermione as beautiful? And when did she become Hermione?

"Miss Granger... please don't... I am not going to give you a lecture. We all make mistakes. Yours was easily fixed once discovered. Others... are more permanent and impossible to forget."

Hermione glanced at his arm and then looked at his face.

It was twisted into a pained expression.

"Sir, how long have I been in here?"

"A week."

"A week! I need to..."

"You are well ahead in your studies; you need not worry."

"But I need to..."

"Poppy wants you to stay in here for a while. As does Albus."

"I will stay in here under Madam Pomfrey's wishes but not the Headmaster's. All knowing, except when it matters! He only uses his skills for mischief and nothing else!"

"You are the first person to agree with me on that fact."

"But it's so obvious. He didn't know Harry was in danger with the Dursley's, he didn't know Sirius was innocent, he didn't know about the Chamber of Secrets, or that Ginny had Riddle's diary; he didn't know many other things, and he didn't know what Draco was doing to me!"

"And those things are only since you have been studying here. There are many more!"

"I'm not surprised!" Hermione crossed her arms and sighed; sinking back into her pillows.

"Are you in any pain?"

"No." An awkward silence fell on them. "What happened to Draco?"

Snape looked away, and, thinking he hadn't heard her, she repeated the question.

"Nothing. I could not let anything happen to him. Lucius would be sure to tell the Dark Lord of it otherwise. I need my position here to seem strong, else he grow tired of my excuses and decide to be rid of me."

"I understand. I just..."

"You will have protection, Miss Granger. Do not worry about that."

"I will? What kind of protection?"

"Yes, you will have... do you think of me as a liar?"

"No, Sir. I just thought, you know, with what Draco did being ignored..."

"It is not being ignored. We are merely waiting until it is safe for justice to be served. If that happens to be the in final battle, I will personally hold Lucius and Draco for you to choose what to do with them." A small smile tugged on Snape's lips as Hermione blushed.

"Thank you, Sir." She looked up at him. "That will be an amusing sight to see, I am sure. There are many hexes that will make them wish they were never born, without any harm actually being caused... that I will leave to you, Sir."

"I look forward to it, Miss Granger. Revenge can only be sweet when carefully administered."

"Of course."

"Now, on to your protection; I don't know if you have ever noticed a black cat around the school?"

"Mrs Norris?"

"She is not black, Miss Granger... that would be an insult to Shadow to call her black."

"Shadow, Sir?"

A large black cat jumped onto the end of Hermione's bed and started purring.

"I see he has taken a liking to you, Miss Granger. It does not happen for many; you should be honoured."

Hermione smiled at Snape and reached out to stroke the cat.

"Stop!"

She froze and looked at Snape questioningly.

"Let him come to you. He may have taken a liking, but that doesn't mean he won't bite your hand off."

"But he's..."

"Not his full size. He stays this size so as to save energy and time. A larger cat, after all, would require more meat and have a much harder time skulking around in the shadows. Don't you think, Miss Granger?"

"I apologise. I did not know."

"You did not think; you should know not to approach a strange creature. Think of the creatures you have seen Hagrid deal with."

"Fluffy..." Hermione paled.

"Shadow is not as bad, and is better trained..." Snape smirked as Shadow growled at him.

"He doesn't seem to like you much, Professor."

"Ah, well, that would be because I insulted him. A creature such as he is never trained, but more controlled in his own will in what he wants to do."

"I see." Hermione turned back to Shadow. "Perhaps you should show more respect, Sir." She smiled as Shadow turned back to her and moved up the bed, settling on her chest and licking playfully at her neck. Hermione giggled and stroked Shadow's head.

"Indeed. Right now, I believe Shadow has somewhere to be." Shadow ignored him and continued to purr and lick at Hermione's neck. "Shadow!"

"Shadow, I believe Severus is correct in the duties you have to perform."

All three occupants of the room turned their heads to the door to see Dumbledore standing there, smiling.

Shadow growled, but jumped down and stalked past Dumbledore.

"I must apologise, Miss Granger, Shadow, as I said, does have a mind of his own."

"No need to apologise." Hermione giggled again. "It was sweet. Although I am sure Crookshanks would have been jealous if he had been here."

"You need to make sure that creature you call a cat is kept in your rooms or the Gryffindor Tower at all times." Hermione looked up at Dumbledore.

"Why? Surely he would be safer if..."

"The only other way that we can go about this is to hope that Crookshanks and Shadow become friends."

"Which is unlikely to happen," Snape sneered.

"Severus, when much is at stake, the strangest friendships are made." Dumbledore smiled. "I need to go and deal with some students… who I believe are... attempting to enter the Head Girl's room."

"They're what?" Hermione went to jump up but found herself held back by a restraining arm.

"I believe that you were told stay here, Miss Granger. You have not been released."

"But..."

"He is right. I will deal with your friends."

Hermione watched the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes, and she didn't like it one bit.

"What are they doing in my room, Sir?"

"I don't know."

"Sir, what are they doing in my room?"

"Miss Granger..." Snape struggled to hold her back.

"WHAT ARE THEY DOING IN MY ROOM!" She launched herself off the bed and started for the door.

"_Immobulus!_"

Hermione was stuck. Her feet and legs refused to move, and she held back a screech of frustration.

"Let me go!"

"Miss Granger, I believe that you are to stay in bed for a while yet."

"Let me go this instant!" If she could Hermione would have stomped her feet, but as she was, she stayed still. She closed her eyes and thought back to a book she had read just the other day. Mumbling the counter curse, she continued to run.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Looks like she is still the resident know-it-all, Severus."

"I still didn't think that she would know how to counter it."

"She is Head Girl, my boy. She has unlimited access to the restricted section."

Snape scowled and stormed after her.

* * *

Hermione stormed into her room to find Ron poking around her desk. "Ronald Weasley, what do you think you are doing in my rooms?"

"I… I was stuck on my homework, and was too scared to come talk to you with Snape watching you."

"That's Professor Snape to you," Hermione snapped.

"Indeed it is, Miss Granger. You are quite correct."

Hermione swung round, pointing her finger at him.

"And you! Why are you following me - again!"

"I did not follow you, Miss Granger."

"Follow – intend to end up in the same place – it is the same thing. Why?"

"You are required to stay in the Hospital Wing for a while yet and have not been discharged. I don't think a certain Mediwitch would be pleased to know that you have left, or that you ran all the way up to Gryffindor Tower."

"Argh!" She swung back around to face Ron. "And you could still have asked, Ronald! You could have asked anyone else. I don't know everything."

There was a snort from behind her, at which she turned to glare at Snape. "If you weren't a teacher, I'd, I'd..."

Suddenly, she stopped talking and narrowed her eyes.

Snape, thinking it was aimed at him, started to speak, but she swung around again, confusing him.

"Harry, Ginny, Lavender and... Neville, I don't believe my bathroom is of any concern to you. Now, get out here before I do something I may or may not regret."

The four students slowly walked out of a door beside her bed, all of them looking sheepish.

"And I believe the there is someone else in here that shouldn't be as well. Come out now."

Nobody moved, but Harry shuffled his feet.

"Harry James Potter, who else is in here?"

"No one, 'Mione." He looked up and glanced at Snape, before turning his pleading eyes to Hermione.

"Who?" Hermione waved her hand and the wardrobe door burst open.

Nothing.

She waved her hand again and the bathroom door swung wide open. In the reflection of the mirror, pointing down at this point, she could see two pairs of feet. Muttering a few well known words, the pairs of feet disappeared from the mirror and two wizards came floating upside down in front of Hermione, dropping onto their heads in front of her.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Bloody hurt!" The two wizards stood up and Hermione swore.

There in front of her were the two surviving Marauders; Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

"What the hell are you two doing here? You are meant to be adults, setting an example!" She swung around to Ron again, and he visibly shrank back against the wall. "And I suppose the most believable excuse you could come up with was homework, used to cover whatever else is going on in here."

"I'm sorry, 'Mione."

"My name is _Her_-mione." She scowled, then, seeing Ron about to speak again, she snapped out, "nor is it Herms!"

"Hermione, let us explain." Sirius stepped towards her.

Hermione moved out of his reach and moved her hand again, resulting in both Sirius and Remus being flung against the far wall.

"Never step towards an angry witch, idiot!" Remus elbowed Sirius.

"NOW GET OUT!" Hermione suddenly felt extremely weak. The power that had been drained from her had been returning slowly and she had, in a sense, overdosed on it.

Snape, who had been watching with an impressed look on his face, was the only one to notice and stepped forward as she sank to the floor, lifting her into his arms.

"I believe she asked you to leave," he snarled, before striding hurriedly from the room and back to the Hospital Wing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
For All The Love In The World

"She did wandless magic?" McGonagall questioned Snape, a stern expression on her face.

"Why do people keep asking me to repeat myself? It is most tiring. Yes, she did wandless magic; in quite an amusing way, too. I mean, I am sure Lupin and Black weren't expecting to come out upside down and land on their heads."

"She did that? I bet you found it hard to control your laughter."

"Would I laugh, Minerva? Do you think so little of me?" Turning back to Hermione, who was once more unconscious, he said, "She would make a great teacher."

Not sure if the last comment was something he'd meant to say aloud, McGonagall cautiously asked her next question. "How so?"

"She walked in, saw Mr Weasley and scolded him, but she knew that something was wrong; she was glaring at me when her eyes narrowed. I was fully prepared to take points for whatever scathing remark she was about to send my way, when she proceeded to name her friends who were hiding in her bathroom. But she knew there were others there. That's when Potter made a mistake. He seemed nervous. If she hadn't spotted it I would have said something, but she was on his case, and out came Lupin and Black hanging upside down."

"You say that like you are proud of the girl, Severus." McGonagall smiled at him.

"It's just time those two Marauders were taken down a peg or two."

"And what were they up to?"

"That is something she didn't get time to ask, and nor did I, as I so graciously brought her back here. She fainted, and I caught her. The end. Or it is, at least until she wakes up. I hate to think what she will do to her friends when she gets the chance."

There was a groan coming from Hermione as she moved. "Looks like we won't have to wait long to ask her."

Hermione sat up and almost swore.

"What am I doing here again? I was in my room; couldn't you have just put me on my bed?" Hermione rubbed her forehead and fell back. "I hate this place so much."

"Miss Granger, I am eager to know when you became able to do wandless magic." McGonagall beamed at her.

"I don't know; I just started doing it."

Snape sneered. "You mean, you studied it and you found you could do it as easily as everything else?"

"No. I mean, one day I was at home with my parents and I was arguing with them, and I kind of just thought about the door slamming in their faces as they stormed up the stairs after me, and it happened. I didn't even have to move my hand. But I can only do that when I am angry, other wise I have to use my hand. I still have to use my wand for some spells. It's sort of like Matilda."

"Who?" McGonagall asked, looking confused.

"Breaking rules again, I see. No magic allowed outside of school."

"It was hardly on purpose, Severus."

Pomfrey could see another argument was about to ensue and quickly headed it off.

"Out - both of you, out! I don't need you two prattling on about whatever it is you are arguing about. Miss Granger needs her rest. She has used a lot of magic and she wasn't ready for it."

Snape glared at Pomfrey. "I do not… prattle."

"Professors, I believe she has her protection; now, please, leave her in peace."

Hermione scowled. "I have slept enough, Madam Pomfrey. I think I can..."

"Yes, and you thought so before, and now look where you are: back to where we started. Who is the Mediwitch here? You or I?"

Hermione hung her head.

"Well, then. Lie back down and sleep. It's what your body needs to heal." Pomfrey then proceeded to shoo the two teachers out before giving Hermione a sleeping potion.

* * *

Sirius snuck into the Hospital Wing under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. The candles lighting the room cast an eerie glow about the place, he shivered as he reached Hermione's bed. He was about to touch her hand when he heard a growl. He turned slowly and saw a large black cat positioned ready to pounce. The cat hissed and growled, and Sirius panicked. There was no way out; he was trapped.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps, and he prayed that it was Pomfrey because then she would cause enough distraction for him to escape. But his luck was obviously out as none other than Snape walked into the room.

"What's the matter, Shadow?"

The cat hissed again and stalked forwards.

"Ahh, Mr Potter under his Invisibility Cloak perhaps?" Snape stepped around Shadow and reached out, grabbing the cloak. "Black... what are you doing in here?"

"It is none of your business, and I could ask the same of you!"

"I have been charged with protecting Hermione, as has Shadow."

"I wanted to apologise to her," Sirius muttered, trying to glare at Snape and keep an eye on Shadow at the same time.

"You could wait until morning to do that."

"I wanted some privacy."

"To say you're sorry? Pray tell, what else was there to say that deemed the need for privacy."

"That is none of your business, Snivellus."

Shadow growled louder and Hermione stirred.

Sirius turned his gaze to the large cat and frowned. "Now he looks familiar. Care to remind me who it is?" Sirius turned back to Snape and smirked.

"Black, it appears you are waking Miss Granger. I suggest you leave."

"How does the _cat_ like to play with dogs?"

Shadow hissed.

"Guess not, huh?"

"Get out!" Snape snapped.

Hermione moaned as she rolled over.

"Now!"

Sirius glanced at Hermione before making to grab for the cloak.

"I don't think so, Black. Besides, I think this belongs to a Mr Potter. And if I am not mistaken, you are _no_ Potter."

"Why, you..."

"You have no rights here, Black. I am the Professor in charge, and you are to leave the Hospital Wing now!"

Sirius sulkily stormed past Severus to leave, but was stopped by his words.

"You didn't _really_ think they wanted you... did you?"

Sirius spun round to face Snape pulling his wand out he pointed it at Snape. "You will regret saying that!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8  
**For All The Love In The World

Hermione sat up and saw what looked like Sirius with his wand pointed at... "Professor?"

Snape swung around and froze when he saw her sitting up rubbing her eyes. "Miss Granger, go back to sleep."

"Mione..."

"Black, she is to sleep. Now get out!"

Madam Pomfrey swept into the Infirmary. "What is all the noise in here?" She looked at Hermione and then at the scene before her. "All of you out! I will not have you disturbing my patients."

"That is..." Snape tried to explain.

"You as well, Professor or not; you should not be disturbing patients when they are recovering."

Hermione tried to protest, but to no avail. "But I am fine. I don't even know why I'm here."

"You are not fine, Miss Granger. You need your rest. And with these two boys playing around, you will not be getting any of that."

"I do not _play_, Madam, nor am I a boy." Snape stuck is nose in the air at the thought of it.

"Oh, stop being such a stuffy shirt." Pomfrey smiled and started to push him towards the door. "Mr Black, put your wand down before I hex you. Both of you leave. I believe you know where the door is, and if you don't, here it is." She pulled it open and gestured towards it. "Out - both of you."

They slowly moved out, both wary of each other, and Pomfrey shut the door behind them.

"Men! Or in _their_ case, boys." She shook her head and moved towards Hermione. "Are you okay, Miss Granger?"

"Yes. I only just woke up, but I think there was more of an argument before because of the way Shadow was acting."

Pomfrey looked at the black cat who had shrunk back in size and was now sitting on Hermione's lap.

"Yes, well. I believe that you will be well enough to return to your dormitory in the morning."

"Can't I return now?"

"It is three in the morning, Miss Granger. It would be unprofessional of me to send you out alone at this time. I will get you some Dreamless Sleep Potion."

"Please, no more potions."

Pomfrey looked doubtful at Hermione's pleading look. "You must stay here. No more sneaking around."

"Me? Sneaking around?" Hermione put on an innocent face. "I think you have me mistaken with somebody else, Madam Pomfrey." She grinned as Pomfrey huffed.

"No more of your cheek, Missy, or you will have many more potions to take."

Hermione lay back down and closed her eyes.

"Night, Madam Pomfrey."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger."

* * *

Hermione woke to the sun rising. It was still early, but she could hear movement in Pomfrey's office and assumed it was okay to get up.

Shadow, on the other hand, was fast asleep, and refusing to budge from his position on her chest.

"Oi, lump, get off."

Shadow growled in his sleep and stretched and curled around her breasts.

"Shadow, unless you want me to turn you into a mouse and let Crookshanks play with you, you better wake up and get off me."

She laughed as Shadow shot off her and sat at the other end of the bed covering his eyes with his paws.

"If I didn't know any better I would suspect you knew what I was saying." Shadow began to purr. "Well, I guess that's better than Crooks; he just looks at me like I am stupid and stalks off. Unless of course he wants something, and then he winds his way around my legs."

Shadow's mouth seemed to turn up in a smile and Hermione scratched him behind the ear.

"Now, I am going to go and get dressed, so you wait here."

Shadow stood up and made to follow her.

"I told you to wait there."

Shadow stopped and cocked his head to one side.

"I know you are meant to follow me to protect me, but nothing can happen in the changing room." She started walking again and sighed as he continued to follow her. "Fine! Bloody cat." Shadow started to purr, and Hermione chuckled.

Hermione removed the few clothes she had on and stepped into the shower cubical, turning on the water. She jumped out again, though, when cold water shot out at her.

Shadow watched her and purred louder.

If looks could kill, Shadow would have been six foot under before one could say Merlin.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were laughing at me."

Shadow continued to purr and rolled onto his back.

"And if you weren't so cute I would turn the shower on you, so you knew what if feels like to have freezing cold water shoot at you."

He rolled into a ball as Hermione stepped under the now-warm shower. It didn't take her long to wash her hair and body, and she quickly stepped out and reached for a towel, only to find none there. She looked down to see Shadow curled up on them all, pretending to sleep, one eye flickering every couple of seconds to glance at her.

Hermione walked backwards and reached for the shower head, turning it on Shadow, and turning the shower on cold.

Shadow shot across the room; smashing several bottles and knocking over the stands.

Suddenly, the door blasted back off of its hinges and Hermione dropped the shower head in shock, trying to cover herself up as she stared in horror at Snape.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" He entered the bathroom, wand held in front of him, sweeping his gaze around the room and seeming not to notice her lack of clothing.

"I..."

"I heard a lot of noise and I thought you were in danger... what happened?" He took in the scene, not noticing Shadow, who was hiding - ironically - in the shower.

Snape turned and froze as he took in her naked state. "I apologise, Miss Granger. Please forgive me." He backed out, still looking at her, and closed the door behind him. _'Merlin, she has the...'_ He shook himself and rubbed his temples. _'She is a student!'_

Hermione grabbed a towel and dried off quickly, throwing her clean robes over her and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"You are going to be in so much trouble when I tell the Professor what you did!" she scolded Shadow as he skulked out.

He seemed to look at her pleadingly.

"If you think that look can get you out of me telling him what happened..." Hermione sighed; really, she was too soft when it came to non-human creatures. "Fine, I won't tell him, but you will not have the liberty to dry off. He can see for himself." She opened the door and pushed Shadow out before her. "Professor?"

He turned around from where he was standing by the window. "Miss Granger, what happened?"

"Nothing. I was just taking a shower." She looked down at Shadow who was cowering behind her. She started to feel slightly sorry for him and moved slowly so he could stay hidden behind her. "I am free to go now, so I..."

"Where is Shadow?" Snape asked accusingly.

"He's in here somewhere."

"Where? I need to speak with him... about his task of protecting you." He watched the way she was moving and became concerned again. "Are you sure you are okay, Miss Granger? You appear to be moving rather slowly."

"Oh, um, yes, I'm fine." Hermione sighed. _'If only he would stop asking so many questions. How can he continue as if nothing happened – he saw me naked!'_

"You don't sound too sure, Miss Granger." It was only then that he saw water on the floor. "Did you not finish drying off before you came out?"

If Hermione had looked up she would have seen the slight hint of red on Snape's cheeks.

"What! Of course I did!" Hermione was shocked at such a question, but avoided his gaze and continued gathering her things together.

"Well, I'm rather confused at the trail of water behind you, then."

Hermione looked down at Shadow as he continued to shake. "Yes, well. That would be because a certain black cat is soaking wet."

"You took a shower with Shadow?" Snape narrowed his eyes at the ground by Hermione's feet.

"Um, well, not exactly, no. You see, he refused to leave me as I tried to take a shower. So I gave in and let him follow me into the changing rooms. When I had finished with my shower, I discovered that he had pulled all the towels down and was 'sleeping' on them. He refused to move and I turned the shower on him. The noise you heard was Shadow as he tried to get away from the water."

"I see. You didn't dry him off because..?" Snape looked up at her face, with genuine curiosity there.

"He seemed scared that you had 'discovered' what had happened, and I refused to help hide what he had done. I was leaving the evidence but not explaining. If you hadn't asked, I would not have told you."

"I see." Snape looked like he had swallowed a hot plate. "Leave him here. He will catch up with you in a second."

Hermione turned to leave to find that something wet was touching her leg; Shadow had moved under her long robe to hide from Snape.

"Out – now!" Hermione said sternly.

"Miss Granger, is there a problem?"

Hermione looked back at Snape and blushed.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Um... Shadow, obviously does not want to be left here." Hermione chuckled. "It seems he wants _my_ protection... if you are so sure that I need protection, perhaps you should reconsider Shadow."

"Indeed."

Hermione lifted her robe revealing Shadow, who had shrunk to the size of a kitten.

"He looks so cute like that. Do you not think so, Sir?"

"I do not think cute would be the word to describe him at this time or any," he growled out, making Hermione jump.

Shadow looked up at him and hissed.

"I believe that breakfast is starting. Perhaps he could rejoin you there."

Hermione quickly gathered her belongings into her arms and rushed to leave the Hospital Wing.

The second the doors closed behind her, Snape turned his gaze on the shivering form of Shadow.

"You will come to me tonight," Snape smirked. "And if you get a cold, don't think I will be brewing any Pepper-up Potion for you." With a swirl of his robes he was gone.

Shadow grew to a normal-sized cat before shaking himself and running after Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
For All The Love In The World

During her patrols in the dungeons, Hermione paused in an alcove to take her nightly break. She pulled out a book and began to read.

Shadow, taking his chance, ran to Snape's classroom, where the door had been left open for him. He stalked through and pushed the door closed.

"You took your time don't you?" Snape sneered as a man rose before him out of his Animagus form.

"I had to wait for her to take a break."

"Where is she?"

"She's down the corridor, in the alcove behind the Serpent Master."

"She is safe?"

"She will be there a short while; she rests there every night."

"Now, you have been warned by the Headmaster to behave yourself around the school. That includes those placed under your specific care."

"Oh, Severus, please! Have you seen her body? She is H - O - T, hot!"

"You are not a teenager anymore. Do not tread where you have specifically been told not to tread."

"But as a cat I can sit... and touch what I want."

"That is... you what!"

"You heard me; her breasts are very cosy to curl up to, but then you wouldn't know that."

"Sebastian Sinclair, what exactly have you been up to?" Snape narrowed his eyes and leant against the edge of his desk.

"You know, a bit of this, a bit of that."

"When she finds out..."

"_If_ she finds out, you mean." Snape smirked.

"No, when. She is a very smart witch and she will figure you out. Knowing you, she has already noticed your humanistic characteristics."

"Hey!" Sebastian smirked. "But cousin, I do believe you have a crush."

"I do not have a crush! She is a student!"

"Yeah, yeah. And I am an illegal Animagus. What exactly is your point?"

"My point is, cousin that she is a student, and I do not have a crush or feelings of that sort towards her." Snape scowled.

"Ah, so you do have feelings for her!" Sebastian smirked.

"Drop it! You better not continue following her into the shower."

"Jealous?" Sebastian was trying very hard not to laugh, but sometimes it was just too easy to get a raise out of his cousin.

"No. I happened to see her body, and..."

"Nice, isn't it?"

"Ye... Sebastian, I will not have this discussion with you."

"You were going to say yes." Sebastian grinned mischievously.

"I was not! And you..."

"Have no proof? Amazing, you see there is this thing called a Pensieve and it..."

"Get out of my classroom and get her patrolling again!" Snape growled out, trying desperately to hold in his temper.

"Touchy, touchy! Don't blame me if I..."

"Don't go there, just don't go there."

"Hmmm, I wonder what she does on her room. All alone, with nothing better to do..."

"Knowing her, she would be revising, or doing next terms homework," Snape growled, and threw himself into his chair.

"Knowing her, hmm? Well, did you know she actually walks slower through the dungeon?"

"Probably so she doesn't slip... or maybe it's so she can stay aware of her surroundings."

"Whatever; I guess I better get back to hiding under her skirt." Sebastian turned towards the door.

"Sebastian!" Snape warned.

"Nice, long skirt tonight, with plenty of room; hides her figure from prying eyes, and keeps her beautiful, long, slender legs nice and warm..."

"Sebastian, I believe Miss Granger is done resting. Please leave... so you can continue to escort her."

"Yes - _my lord_." Sebastian bowed mockingly and changed back into Shadow, after which he proceeded to claw at the door.

"Oh, can't the cat get out? What a shame. Poor kitty," Snape chuckled and continued to sit and watch until the door suddenly opened, revealing Hermione.

Hermione, too distracted in her search for Shadow, missed the fact that her Professor was in the classroom. "Shadow, there you are! I have been looking all over for you! Professor Snape would kill you if he found you snooping around here."

"Indeed, Miss Granger." Hermione jumped.

"Sorry, Sir, I didn't see you here." Shadow leapt into her arms, and snuggled against her. "Shadow, stop it."

Shadow ignored her and laid a paw against her breast, where he started to lick it, glancing meaningfully towards Snape.

"Miss Granger, Shadow was here on his weekly check-up, and it appears that he has fleas. It would be a good idea if you didn't hold him else you get bitten."

Hermione dropped Shadow, who turned to glare at Snape. He just smirked.

"Well, I should be going, Professor. Goodnight, Sir."

"Goodnight, Miss Granger." Snape sighed as she closed the door and pinched the bridge of his nose. What had been a pleasant evening was now going to require the ingestion of a strong dose of Headache Relief Potion.

* * *

Hermione reached her rooms and sank onto her bed.

"Bloody confusing – I hate not being able to figure something out, and I just can't figure Professor Snape out."

Shadow jumped onto the bed and rubbed his head against her cheek, making her giggle.

"Hmm, figuring out Severus!" She rolled over kicking her legs in the air. "Well, he is a mystery."

Shadow growled.

"And snarky."

She laughed as Shadow meowed.

"And, of course, we can't forget bad-tempered."

Shadow began to purr, sending Hermione into a fit of giggles.

Suddenly, there was a loud growl and a hissing sound.

"Oh, lay off, Crooks."

Still more growling.

"Crooks, be nice. Shadow is here to protect me."

Crookshanks stuck his nose in the air and pushed in front of Shadow, rubbing himself against his mistress.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid you much attention, but I need you to be nice to Shadow, here. Maybe you can become friends. He is looking after me for you."

Crookshanks turned to Shadow and narrowed his eyes, when Shadow nodded his head and purred. Then, Crookshanks began to purr, too.

"Good boys. Well, now there is peace, I am going to have a shower, or maybe a bath. Yes, most definitely a bath." She jumped off the bed and made her way across the room. "And don't think you are following me in the bathroom, Shadow."

She turned to see an amusing sight of Crookshanks standing in between her and Shadow, stopping him following her.

* * *

Returning from her bath, Hermione walked back into her bedroom with only a towel on.

Shadow immediately sat up from where he had been lying.

Crookshanks snorted at him before going back to sleep.

Hermione, oblivious to what was going on with the cats, removed her towel and began dressing for bed. She sat at her desk and pulled out a few books. "Damn NEWTs, they're so close."

Shadow would have laughed if he was capable. _'Severus you know her better than you think, old boy.' _He jumped onto the desk, looking at the book she was reading.

"I don't think so. My desk is off limits. Crooks, you should have told him that." Shadow looked sulky as he jumped off and sat on the floor beside her. "I won't be going to bed for a while yet, boys, so why don't you make yourselves comfortable."

* * *

"Don't be stupid, Ron, she isn't going to let us in. She is probably asleep." Harry mumbled as he followed Ron up to Hermione's rooms.

"She'll be studying; she only just got back from her rounds." Ron continued on till he arrived at Godric's portrait. "It can't hurt to knock."

"Tell me again why we didn't come earlier; if Snape catches us, we are dead."

"Because she wasn't here!" Ron knocked, and there was a sound of loud growling. "Herms, it's just us." The portrait opened slowly.

"Guys, I was studying." Hermione leant against the entry way.

"Told you," Ron laughed.

"Can we come in? We want to apologise, you know..." Harry pleaded.

Hermione stepped back reluctantly, letting them in.

Shadow moved under the bed and kept his eye on them.

"We wanted you to know we were sorry about going into your rooms without your permission. But Sirius wanted it to be a surprise party for your getting better."

"You didn't even know if I was up for a party." Hermione collapsed back onto her chair.

"We were just practising the element of surprise. Ron was pretending to be you," Harry hung his head.

"How did you know I was lying, anyway? It was like you were psychic."

"I don't know. I just... sensed you lot were there."

"Cool, you could be more useful than the Map." Ron looked excited as he rubbed his hands together in glee.

"Ron! Can't you think of anything else than sneaking out?" Hermione grinned, despite feeling annoyed at Ron's blatant disregard for school rules.

"No, it's the only thing that gets me studying."

"The only thing that gets you studying is me, Ronald." Hermione scolded.

"Alright, alright. No need to throw the mother card in."

Harry laughed and moved towards the bed, sitting down.

Ron followed and did the same.

"Don't get too comfortable; I need to sleep." As much as she wanted to, Hermione was too polite to just kick her friends out.

"You mean, you want to study." Ron grinned.

"Come on, lighten up. Come with us…" Harry grinned.

"To do what?"

"Come to the kitchens with us. We're meeting Sirius there."

"He wants to apologise." Harry added quickly, hoping it would convince Hermione to break the rules again.

Upon hearing Sirius' name, Shadow growled.

"Ron, was that your stomach? We only ate a couple of hours ago!" Harry looked at him in shock – well, not really shock - disbelief. Ron was, of course, known to eat everything he could get his hands on.

"No, it was not!" Ron crossed his arms and huffed.

"It was Shadow." Hermione crouched down and called to him.

Shadow eagerly ran towards her, climbing into her arms as she stood up.

"When did you get a new cat?"

"Professor..." Hermione began, but paused when Shadow dug his claws in her shoulder. "Um... Dumbledore gave him to me for protection."

Shadow purred.

"Why?"

"That's not important. Besides, I really need to study, guys."

"Please, come to the kitchens with us... I could do with a snack." Ron rubbed his stomach. "Getting a bit peckish, you know how it is."

"Fine, give me a second to get my cloak." Shadow climbed onto her shoulder and laid around her neck. Being careful of him, Hermione wound her cloak around her.

"Let's go," Ron called back, already halfway through the portrait hole.

* * *

As Snape walked through the corridors, he could sense Shadow was near, and that meant Hermione was out again. Anger bubbled up inside of him and he walked faster towards them.

* * *

Shadow jumped off of Hermione's shoulders.

"Where are you off to, boy?"

Shadow meowed and looked up at her.

"Just stay close." She scratched his head and continued walking towards the kitchens.

"Sirius, we got her." Harry called out as they entered the kitchen.

Hermione watched Sirius as he turned round.

He smiled at her and took her hand.

"I'm sorry, Mione; I just wanted to surprise you. Are you better now?"

"Yes, it would be good if I could get some sleep, though." She glared at Harry and Ron, who ignored her by starting up a conversation with Dobby.

"Yes, well, I am sorry about that, too." Sirius shrugged. "Can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive? Really, it should me I apologising for what I did to you. I did drop you on your head."

"It was a fitting punishment..." Sirius gingerly rubbed his head. "I didn't know you could do wandless magic. Not many..."

"I know."

"Of course you do. Our Mione researches everything." He smiled. "So, what happened to get you into the Hospital Wing, anyway?"

"I... can't tell you."

"Of course you can. You trust me, right?"

"I may trust you, but I still can't tell you."

Sirius' face became concerned. "Why? What happened? Is that why there is a huge great cat guarding you?"

"Huge? Sirius, really. He is barely the size of a normal cat." Hermione laughed at his indignation, and smiled as Shadow appeared on her shoulder. "See! Small kitty – very cute."

"Indeed."

The group turned in horror to see Snape standing in the entrance to the kitchens.

"I believe it is after curfew for you all, and, if I am not mistaken, visitors are not allowed in the castle after..."

"Oh, I am not a visitor, _Snivellus_. I am a Professor."

"I find that hard to believe..."

"Well, you see, Moony was finding it hard to read your scrawl that you call notes, so on those days that he... cannot teach; I will be taking over."

The triumph on Sirius' face was nothing compared to the anger on Snape's.

Shadow hissed as the tension crackled around them, causing his hair to stand on end.

"Shhh... I think I am going to go to bed now, Professors." She stroked Shadow and started for the door.

"Yeah, good idea, Herms."

Harry and Ron made to follow her, but the trio stopped as Snape spoke again.

"Ten points each for being out after curfew, an extra ten points off for Miss Grangers repeated breakage of the curfew rules, and I believe you still have a detention with me. As I see you are well enough to attend, - tomorrow, you will meet me in the entrance hall at seven-thirty…" Snape paused.

"Yes, Sir." Hermione hung her head.

"… in the morning."

Hermione's head shot up and her eyes bored into Snape's.

"Do not be late, Miss Granger. I am sure you do not wish to continue attending detentions for the rest of term."

"Yes, Sir." She clenched her teeth and continued to walk out of the room.

"Oh, and, Miss Granger..."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Shadow is not an ornament, nor is he a pet. He is for your protection only."

"Yes, Sir." Hermione reached to move Shadow off her shoulder, but was deterred with a swat of his paw. Hermione hurriedly walked off so that Snape could not see her defy his words.

"Jeez, Herms, wait up." Harry and Ron both hurried after Hermione.

"My name is Hermione, and you two got me into this trouble. Leave me be, or else... well, just leave me be, okay?"

"Ok, Mione, see you tomorrow."

The two boys watched with worry etched on their faces as their friend hurried back to her rooms alone.

* * *

Hermione collapsed onto her bed.

"Bastard! Argh, absolute bastard! Bloody bastard. Bloody, annoying bastard! Bloody, annoying bastard who seems to be everywhere I am and who thinks he knows everything!"

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "I'm surprised it wasn't more points, though." She threw back the covers and climbed into the warm bed. "Does he ever smile? Ever? I mean, would his face crack or something? I know he has to maintain his reputation as the 'bat of the dungeons', but there is such a thing as going too far!"

She growled and tossed her pillow at the door. "Well, that was pointless!" She waved her hand and called it back. "Bet I won't be able to bloody sleep now!"

She looked at Crookshanks on the end of her bed, and then at Shadow, who was looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "What are you so happy about, huh? You don't have to deal with a mean Potions Master who thinks he rules the world, yet kisses the robes of a snake!"

She sighed again. "Well, he can just bloody well kiss my arse!" If he could have, Shadow would have burst out laughing, but all he could do was purr. He couldn't wait to repeat all this to Snape, and to watch his face... he would be angry at first, but then he would realise that he could maybe use it against her one day... being the true Slytherin that he was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
For All The Love In The World

Shadow woke on the cold stone floor next to Hermione's bed.

Sitting up, he couldn't understand how this had come to be.

He grumbled to himself before trotting up to the edge of Hermione's bed and jumping up – only to be thrown back to the floor.

Shadow scowled. Looking around, he noticed Crookshanks was nowhere to be seen, and that meant he was on his own.

Looking back up at the bed and approaching in more of a cautious manner, he noticed Hermione was frantically tossing her head and muttering under her breath.

He tried again to get on the bed, with the same result. When he tried for a third time, he gave up.

Shadow decided that in this case a professor was very much needed to help his ward.

* * *

Hermione knew she was dreaming, but she couldn't get free, she couldn't wake up. Draco was holding her in that room again.

_"Scream for me."_

_"Draco, why do you keep doing this to me?"_ She couldn't stop crying.

_"I wanted you to scream, but I suppose crying is just as good." Malfoy smirked as he walked towards her. "Perhaps with a little persuasion, you will do my bidding." _

Hermione screamed.

* * *

Shadow quickly moved out of Hermione's rooms, climbing through the portrait and jumping down the stairs in search of McGonagall's chambers.

Finding her chambers behind a portrait of a tabby cat, Shadow smirked at the irony.

Coming to his senses, he began yowling loudly and scratching the door.

Receiving no answer, Shadow sighed, _'damn silencing charms!'_

He sat back and stared at the portrait. The tabby cat was curled up, snoring, and he knew that it would likely be impossible to wake it. _'What to do, what to do…'_ Tilting his head to one side, he stared at the portrait more closely, hoping that there was some way that McGonagall got in when she was in her cat form. _'Wards!'_

He wanted to smack himself for being so stupid. If he tripped her wards, she would come to investigate.

Throwing himself at the portrait, he grimaced at the pain he felt in his small cat form. Pausing for a moment to grow bigger, he launched himself at the portrait again. This time, Shadow succeeded in being thrown back to the opposite wall.

Sitting quietly and shrinking back to his 'normal' size, Shadow waiting patiently.

The portrait slowly opened and Shadow waited for McGonagall to step out before making his presence known.

This was interrupted by Snape storming round the corner.

"What are you doing here? You are meant to be protecting Miss Granger, not making a racket and waking up professors!"

"Severus?"

Snape looked up at McGonagall and his lips thinned.

"You aren't trying to blame a prank on a cat, are you?"

"I am _not_ a juvenile child!"

"Well... ouch!"

Shadow swiped at her ankles and growled. _'Stupid, Severus, always trying to get in on the action.' _Shadow grabbed at McGonagall's robes and pulled gently on them before turning to run towards Hermione's rooms.

Skidding to a halt as he rounded a corner, he turned to see if the two professors were following – which they weren't. Spinning around with a growl, he ran back to them. This time, he took a stronger grip on McGonagall's robes, pulling them harder.

"I believe he wants us to follow him." McGonagall smiled at Shadow.

"Indeed, but he should be with Miss Granger."

Shadow hissed.

"Well, perhaps that is where he's trying to take us."

It took a few seconds for what McGonagall said to sink into her mind, and when she looked down at Shadow again, he was gone.

* * *

The two professors arrived at Hermione's rooms out of breath.

Shadow was sitting next to the portrait, waiting for them.

McGonagall stepped forward and managed to speak, though she sounded breathless. "I'm Head of Gryffindor House. The student inside is in trouble. Let me in, please."

The portrait of Godric Gryffindor narrowed his eyes. "It is a trick; you bring an enemy to the Head Girl's room; a Slytherin is not welcome here."

"Godric, go check for yourself; we need to get to Miss Granger," Snape snapped, glaring at the portrait.

"I will not check. Slytherins are sly creatures, constantly playing tricks."

Shadow leant up to the portrait and meowed.

"Shadow, you are meant to protect your Mistress. Why are you not inside?"

Shadow sat back and glared, tilting his head to one side and glancing to the edges of the portrait.

"Oh, I shut you out, did I? Must have been when I was off visiting the landscape. In you go, then."

Godric's portrait swung open and the three rushed in only to witness Hermione thrashing about on the bed, screaming in pain.

"Severus, perhaps you should wait outside, she isn't dres..."

"Minerva, I hardly think that is a pressing issue right now." Snape strode over to the bed, reached out to touch Hermione's arm, and was promptly thrown against the wall.

"I guess you do have your uses. That could have been me." McGonagall moved over to the bed and slowly reached out to her. "Miss Granger, it's me, your professor. You are safe; wake up now, dear." McGonagall touched her arm and marvelled at how she was not thrown across the room. She shook Hermione lightly but nothing happened. "Come on now, wake up."

Hermione let out a whimper and curled into a ball, tears streaming down her face.

McGonagall sat down on the bed and pulled Hermione to her, wrapping her arms around the still-shaking girl.

Slowly, Hermione became quiet, and her breathing evened out, but she didn't wake up.

McGonagall glanced up to see Snape still on the floor, unconscious. And though the situation was quite serious, she couldn't help but chuckle, and before long she was laughing while trying desperately to stop herself and to keep from waking Hermione.

Snape, on the other hand, was coming around, and as he sat up he grimaced at the headache that was now throbbing in his temples. Opening his eyes slowly, he was witness to McGonagall doubled over with laughter, and still holding Hermione, who - amazingly - still appeared to be asleep.

"Cease that incessant laughter, woman!"

"Severus, I'm sorry." McGonagall finally managed to get herself under control and turned Hermione so she was lying back on her pillow.

"Seeing as I was unconscious and, so it appears, Miss Granger was also, what exactly was so funny?"

"Well, Severus, it really is quite funny – that the one student, who you appear to despise because her abilities are really just 'pure luck,' can knock you unconscious - in her sleep."

"It is not funny! If the Dark Lord hears of this, she will become his number one target."

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you think Lucius was having her powers drained? A student such as Mr Longbottom would no longer be able to perform the simplest of spells. Miss Granger managed to continue on, albeit with temporary effects. She has more power than even the Headmaster has realised!"

McGonagall covered Hermione with her blanket and stroked Shadow, who had curled up beside the girl's limp body.

"Yes, well, she is lucky to have Shadow here."

"Indeed." Snape glared at Shadow as he stretched out a paw to touch Hermione's breast. "Lucky would depend on how you look at it."

"Oh, Severus, lighten up. It's a cat, for Merlin's sake. Must you have a personal vendetta with everybody you encounter?"

"If only you knew," Snape muttered, his glare still focussed on Shadow.

"Knew what, Severus?"

"It will all become clear in due course." Snape looked over Hermione's face. "She should be fine for the rest of the night. But perhaps we should have some way for Shadow to contact us without waking up the rest of the castle."

"Us, Severus? I didn't know you cared."

Snape just scowled.

"Well! What can we do for Shadow? There is hardly a potion that means he will be able to contact us!" He said, his voice rising slightly with each word.

"Perhaps you should keep your voice down. I will speak to Albus in the morning; now is the time for sleeping!" McGonagall stood and moved to leave, but she turned back when she didn't hear Snape move with her.

Snape was still glaring at Shadow, who was now curled up on Hermione's chest.

"Severus? I believe that we should leave Miss Granger to her rest now."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke with the feeling something was wrong with her room. She looked around to try and determine what it was. Her eyes focussed on the wall near her bed.

It seemed to have a dent in it... a rather large dent, as though someone had been thrown into it.

"What the hell happened here?"

She stood up and walked over to the wall; it was only then that she noticed piece of wood on the floor - it was a wand, and it was not hers.

She picked it up and looked at it closely. She recognised it, but she couldn't remember where from. It wasn't Harry's and it wasn't Ron's or Ginny's... _'Who's wand is it?'_ She decided that it would be best to take it to Dumbledore, and set the wand in her desk drawer before going to have a shower.

* * *

Snape woke up with a start. Something was wrong; he reached for his wand but couldn't find it anywhere. Thanking the deities above that he could do wandless magic he crept towards his bedroom door. Looking into his living room, he saw a man with blond hair sitting on his chair. _"Lucius."_

"I hear you punished my boy, Severus." Slipping on a face of indifference, Snape walked towards his old friend.

"He almost got himself expelled, Lucius; he was lucky I was able to persuade the Headmaster that he did not do it."

"It seems rather strange that you would be able to do that, since you showed McGonagall - a Gryffindor no less - our entertainment rooms." Snape grimaced at the name but quickly recovered, schooling his features once more.

"I could hardly refuse to help a pupil in front of the Deputy Head of this school! I could lose my position and therefore my helpfulness to the Dark Lord."

"You then made him release the Mudblood from my curse." Lucius continued.

"The Headmaster ordered me to make him."

"I find that hard to believe; how would that idiot of a Muggle lover even know the curse I used?"

"I don't know. Nor do I know why you are here. You are wasting my time and I have lessons to prepare for, as well as a _detention_."

"In the morning, Severus? What poor victim have you chosen for that fate?"

"The Mudblood." Snape cringed inwardly.

"For what?"

"Detention – for her claim that Draco had been torturing _her_, Lucius, what else would it be for?"

Snape cursed himself for the lies that he was telling, but he needed to keep his cover.

"Ah, it appears Draco was overreacting. The Mudblood _is_ being punished. I apologise for waking you, dear friend."

"No harm done. I do not wish to appear rude, but the crazy old coot often appears around now to make sure I have not vanished."

"Vanished?"

"Run away from the dunderheaded idiots who need be taught."

Lucius laughed.

"I will go, then. Mustn't have your cover blown now, must we? Our Slytherins need some protection from the Muggle-lovers."

Lucius nodded his head towards Snape in a gesture of farewell and stepped into the fire. Throwing some Floo powder down, he spoke in his clear elegant voice, "Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Hermione made her way up the winding stairs that led to Dumbledore's office. Guessing the password had been easy, 'Bursting Bugs'. She didn't even want to know if they were of the wizard kind or the Muggle. She shuddered at the thought.

"Enter," a voice called as she lifted her hand to knock.

"How do you always do that?"

"A secret, my dear; which only we Headmasters can be privy to."

"Or Headmistresses!"

Hermione turned to see McGonagall sitting on a chair by the fire, smiling.

"How are you this morning, Miss Granger?"

"I am fine, thank you. Although there is a large dent in my wall and I found this wand on the floor below it."

Dumbledore looked grave but McGonagall burst out laughing.

"So much for being a brilliant spy; he didn't even realise he'd lost his wand!"

"Minerva, what do you know of Severus being in Miss Granger's rooms last night?"

McGonagall turned to Hermione to answer. "Shadow came to get me last night when you were having a nightmare. Severus came as well, and when he acted like his usual self and rushed towards you to _'shake you to your senses'_... you threw him across the room," McGonagall chuckled, "knocking him unconscious - that must have been when he lost his wand. I managed to get close enough to you so that I could calm you and get you back to a peaceful sleep, and then Severus and I left."

"I see, and you didn't see it fit to inform me of this, Minerva?" Dumbledore looked seriously at McGonagall.

"Not until now, no. Besides, it's more of a funny story than important information, anyway."

"No, actually it is quite important." Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "How long have you been able to do wandless magic, my dear."

_'Not this again!'_ Hermione sighed. "A while, on and off; small things, really."

"She has shown great talent and can already control it." McGonagall chuckled again. "Severus has high praises for her."

"Oh, my god! Professor Snape!" Hermione jumped up. "I have a detention with him and I'm late." She flew to the door and was about to step through when she was stopped by Dumbledore.

"Perhaps having his wand may help curb his temper, Miss Granger."

"And if he dares to take points, tell him that I want a word with him, but do not tell him what for." McGonagall smirked and Hermione smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Snape stood in the Entrance Hall, getting angrier and angrier at Hermione by the minute. She was late. Not just by a few minutes either – but by half an hour. He was fuming.

Looking up he heard a pair of running feet. Next he saw whose feet these belonged to when Hermione came hurtling down the stairs only to trip and begin falling. Snape moved swiftly and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, Professor."

"Do not thank me. I was merely stopping you from escaping yet another detention through a trip to the Hospital Wing." He righted her and released her, glaring. "You are late."

"I am sorry, Professor, but..."

"You are late, no excuse is..."

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I found a strange wand in my room and thought it best to take it to Professor Dumbledore..."

"You shouldn't have touched it at all; it could have been a Portkey."

"I'm sorry. But it wasn't, anyway; here is your wand, Sir."

"My wand?"

"You dropped it after you landed..."

"_Quiet!_ Do not speak when there is a chance those you do not wish to hear might hear you." Hermione held out his wand and he quickly pocketed it.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor for tardiness and lack of common sense."

"Sir?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor McGonagall wishes to see you."

"Indeed." He quirked his eyebrow and sighed, looking at the sun, which was now quite high in the sky. "It appears that your detention cannot continue today after all. The ingredients are required to be collected in an early dawn, and, as you can see, it is clearly not dawn any longer."

"Yes, Sir. Should I come at the same time tomorrow?"

"I should hope not, Miss Granger. I do not appreciate tardiness once, so what makes you think I will let you off so lightly twice!"

Snape turned and stalked up the stairs leaving a shocked Hermione staring after him.

Professor Snape had just made a joke!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
For All The Love In The World

Hermione sat in the section of the library she liked to think of as her 'sanctuary'. She could see McGonagall working at a table nearby, annoyed at the noise some students were making. In an act of kindness she felt she may regret later, she stepped out of her niche and walked towards the Professor.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" McGonagall looked up and sighed.

"If you would like some peace and quiet, I can show you the Gryffindor study room."

"Thank you. I had no peace in the staff room, and I don't seem to be getting any here, either." Hermione picked up a few of McGonagall's books and papers and starting walking away.

"You will have to touch me the first time we enter, Professor, so that the room accepts your entrance. But after that you will be able to see the entrance and therefore enter on your own. At least that's how it should work. I don't know if it will work the same way for a Professor."

"Professor Snape can enter the Slytherin one."

"Yes, but I believe he found it as a student so maybe it works differently."

"Perhaps." McGonagall placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yes. Lead the way."

Hermione stepped around several bookcases and then squeezed through what looked like an impossibly small gap between two of them.

McGonagall gasped when they finally stepped through. "It's no wonder I never found this place."

"I found it when I was trying to escape Ron - he wanted to copy my homework."

"I hope you didn't let him." McGonagall looked sternly at her.

"I may have given in if it hadn't have been for this place. I spent the rest of the day cleaning. There is a book on that shelf that tells of how and why the rooms were created and also, at the back, the names of those who have gained access to each, as well as an added entry of the location of the others."

"Severus said that he didn't know that location of the others, only that the Gryffindor one hadn't been in use for a long time."

"Maybe that is because Slytherins can't be trusted with that knowledge."

"That would make sense."

"He was right, though. The Gryffindor one hasn't been in use for a long time. The others are used regularly. The same names always come up, suggesting that siblings and parents are sharing the locations of the room for their House, and that there are different rules to each House. The whole of Slytherin, except the first years, seem to have always had access to their room."

"Hmm, the first years have to prove themselves, it would seem."

"That is the same conclusion I came up with."

"Did you clean this all by yourself?"

"Yes, with magic as well as traditional elbow grease." Hermione smiled. "I also transfigured all the furniture. Everything appeared to be broken when I first entered."

"I must congratulate you, then. Your work, as always, is excellent." McGonagall made her way to an empty table. "I must get to work now, though."

"Of course." Hermione took the books and papers she was carrying to McGonagall's preferred table and set them down before making her way to her own table.

Hermione finished up her research into raw magic and collected her notes together, before moving near the fire and settling into an overstuffed armchair with a big book. Occasionally, she glanced up and McGonagall, but her attention was placed on her favourite book in front of her, _Hogwarts: A History_.

* * *

McGonagall sat in Dumbledore's office, smiling as he begged for the information on the rooms. "Minnie, please."

"No, Albus. She trusted me with the information; I will not betray her trust."

"I was in Gryffindor! You can trust me."

"I do not trust you to not meddle. It is the only place she can get away from everyone and not be bothered. I will not have you telling the boys where she is just to ease their worries if they can't find her!"

"But..."

"Plus, it means I can go somewhere that you can't go." McGonagall laughed. "And know something you don't know!"

"But, my dear, I know that at times you can be easily swayed."

"Do not use your tricks on me! I will not give into you."

"Tricks, my dear Minnie? I have no idea what you are referring to..."

"Albus Dumbledore, you should have been sorted into Slytherin. I will not tell you where the room is... that is the end of this discussion!"

"How is Miss Granger?" His eyes twinkling.

"She is well."

"Perhaps you should offer her an apprenticeship."

"I was thinking of that myself." Dumbledore smiled; he had managed to get her to calm from her fierce temper.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing, my dear. Absolutely nothing."

"Yes, well, I don't believe that for one second," McGonagall sighed. "I think our Miss Granger would benefit from taking some of her NEWTs early. Then maybe she would relax a bit. Even I agree there is such a thing as studying too much."

"I agree. Perhaps you could tell her when you speak with her about the apprenticeship. You could use that as an excuse, so she could begin work with that."

"Now, enough of this chat. I believe we came to 'discuss' more...pleasurable activities."

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was out of bed and down in the Entrance Hall early.

She pushed open the heavy doors and went out to sit on the steps.

Shadow, who was with her, ran into the bushes after having seen something interesting, growling as stones dug into his paws.

Hermione was deep in thought and so was startled when a silky voice came from behind her.

"I believe I asked you to meet me inside the Entrance Hall, Miss Granger."

"Sorry, Sir, I thought I would wait out here as I was early."

"It is not safe for you to be out alone, without telling anyone."

"Sorry, Sir." Hermione stood up. "What shall I be doing for my detention?"

"We will be collecting potion ingredients -"

Hermione's eyes lit up.

"- in the Forbidden Forest."

"We can't go in there. Students aren't allowed in there."

"Except in a detention. I believe you remember your first year."

"Yes, Sir." She shuddered. "_He_ was there."

Snape didn't need to question who 'he' was. It was obvious she meant the Dark Lord.

They had made their way down to the edge of the Forest before Snape spoke again. "Stay with me, and if there is any danger, get behind me. Do not speak if we meet anyone. Understand?"

"Yes, Sir." Hermione stepped closer to him. "How far are we going in?"

"That does not concern you. Do as you have been asked and you will be safe."

"Sir, wait, Sh…" Hermione tried to warn him that Shadow was nowhere in sight, but he interrupted her.

"There is no reason to wait; the sun will be up soon." Snape moved swiftly to the Forest, not looking behind him to see if Hermione was following, trusting that she was – if not out of respect for his authority, then out of fear of his wrath.

Hermione hung her head and followed after him, almost having to run to keep up with his quick pace. She was glad she had kept fit, otherwise this would have been extremely difficult.

Suddenly, Snape stopped, and she ran into his back and fell to the Forest floor.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Severus? A Mudblood?"

"Lucius, what are you doing in here?" Snape narrowed his eyes, deeply regretting the fact that he had told Lucius that Hermione would be serving detention with him in the mornings.

"Why, I am talking to you, old friend." He glanced behind Snape to see Hermione picking herself up off the ground.

"Indeed." Snape scowled. "I am trying to collect some potion ingredients, so if you would be so kind as to step aside, they need to be collected before the sun is fully up."

"Ah, I will come with you. I need ingredients myself."

"You don't make potions, Lucius. Whatever could you need them for?"

"What do you think?" Snape nodded and continued on in his fast pace.

After a few minutes Lucius called after Snape. "Good lord, Severus. Slow down will you. Miss Granger is having to run to keep up with you."

"I believe she was fine before, and she is fine now. Perhaps it is you who is having problems keeping up." Shadow appeared up ahead jumping up a tree, causing Snape to curse silently and hope that Hermione's protector wasn't seen. In his distraction, Snape didn't turn round and so he didn't see Lucius put Hermione under a Silencing spell. Or notice when Lucius slowed his pace more, grabbing her and stepping behind a tree.

Snape only realised something was wrong when he heard a loud _CRACK_.

He froze, drawing his wand, thinking somebody had come to ambush them. "Miss Granger, come h..." He turned to see both her and Lucius gone. "Shit!" He felt dread and guilt wash over him as he realised the sound had been somebody Disapparating.

Lucius had called him out on a fault; if he had slowed, he would have noticed!

* * *

Snape ran all the way up to Dumbledore's office and threw himself through the door without knocking. "Sir!" He gasped.

He fell into a chair in front of his desk, and as his breath returned he realised Dumbledore was not there. "Damn it!" He jumped up and ran to the door leading to Dumbledore's private rooms.

He banged on the door loudly. "OPEN YOUR DOOR, OR MERLIN HIMSELF WILL VISIT YOU TO PUNISH YOU FOR LETTING A STUDENT COME TO MORE HARM THEN NECESSARY!"

The door opened and he was greeted by the sight of McGonagall with a sheet wrapped around her. "Now, what is the meaning of all this noise, Severus?" Snape had covered his eyes and backed away.

"Her... Miss Granger has been taken."

"What?" McGonagall who was still trying to push the sleep from her body, tried to get her brain to work.

"Miss Granger has been taken by Lucius."

"Wait here. I will get Albus and we will be out in a moment. Call an Order meeting. Use the Floo; it will be quicker." He nodded but didn't move until he heard the door close.

_"I did not need to see that!"_ he muttered as he moved towards the fireplace, shaking his head as he tried desperately to get rid of the images the aging witch had conjured up.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
For All The Love In The World

Most of the Order had gathered, with only Dumbledore and McGonagall yet to arrive.

Snape was pacing; with each turn he made, his robes snapped around, billowing menacingly as they trailed after the angry and tense man. Nobody dared approach him.

They were all watching him, wondering fearfully what had happened to cause him to react in this way.

The tension was running high and the collective sigh of relief was audible when Dumbledore entered the room.

"Ahh, I see everyone is here. I wish it could be under better circumstances." Albus calmly and slowly walked to his seat and sat down. He cleared his throat, but before he could continue, he was interrupted.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO BLOODY CALM, ALBUS? TOOK YOUR BLOODY TIME GETTING HERE AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING AS IF WE ARE GOING ON AN AVERAGE MISSION AFTER A BRIEF! A - STUDENT - IS - MISSNG!" Snape yelled, his knuckles turning white from the grip he had taken on the back of his chair.

"A student?" Molly Weasley gasped. "Who?"

"Miss Granger," Snape sighed, and Molly burst into tears. This was all they needed - an emotional Order member to distract the others.

"Not our dear Hermione. How did this happen?" Molly looked at Dumbledore, but saw him looking at Snape and turned her gaze to the Potions Master instead.

"She was with me on a detention in the Forbidden Forest... and..."

"YOU WERE IN THE FORBIDDEN FOREST WITH A STUDENT! WITH OUR HERMIONE!" Molly stood, knocking her chair back.

The speed the woman went from tears to anger would have impressed Snape had it not been for the fact the latter was aimed at him.

"We are..."

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT? I MEAN..."

"Lucius was..."

"YOU KNOW WHO TOOK HER AND YET YOU ARE STILL HERE? DID YOU NOT THINK TO GO AFTER HER?"

Snape's anger, which had continued to boil beneath the surface erupted, "MADAM, SIT DOWN! I..." only to be interrupted again.

"DO NOT TELL ME TO SIT DOWN, SEVERUS SNAPE! I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR STUDENTS WHO YOU CAN BOSS ABOUT AND TAKE TO DANGEROUS PLACES WHERE THEY CAN BE SNATCHED BY THE LIKES OF LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"MADAM! IF YOU WOULD LET ME FINISH!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Molly, perhaps you should..."

"ALBUS... sorry – Albus, I apologise, I do need to keep my emotions in check, but... _Hermione_..." She burst into tears again and fell into her husband's arms.

Snape sneered and closed his eyes to rein in his own emotions.

"Thank you." Snape nodded to Dumbledore and then turned to the group. "As I was saying..."

He glared, daring anyone else to interrupt.

"Miss Granger has been taken by Lucius Malfoy. I decided not to follow for three reasons."

He paused again, and when nobody spoke, he continued. "One, I believed I heard somebody Apparating, not Disapparating and although I could have traced his moves, it would have been unwise for me to follow if he has gone back to his Manor - as I suspect - without a plan. Two, Lucius is not somebody one goes up against alone. Three, by following straight away my position as a spy would have been compromised. So I am here now, as are you, the action we should take would be..."

Harry and Ron burst through the door.

Breathing heavily, Ron pointed at Snape accusingly. "Where's Hermione? What did you do to her?"

Snape growled in frustration. "Mister Potter, I believe you should escort your deranged friend out and leave before you draw attention to those here to other students in this school!"

"Severus! Do not insult my boy." Snape's gaze snapped back to Molly.

"I wouldn't need to insult him if he had been taught some manners."

"WHY YOU..." Molly stood and many members of the Order jumped up to hold her back.

"QUIET!" Everybody turned to Dumbledore and froze. "I am disappointed with you, Severus, Molly – we are not here to argue! As you well know, Miss Granger is missing, and I don't know how we are going to get her back if we can't settle down long enough to plan a rescue! Now sit."

Everyone sank back into their seats in shocked silence and just stared at him.

It was not often that Dumbledore became angry enough to shout.

* * *

Hermione lay in what appeared to be a cell.

She was unconscious and unaware of the conversation taking place just outside the door.

"Tell our Lord that I have her. And that I made sure Severus' position is safe."

"Just let me play with her for a bit first," a new Gryffindor turned to the Dark begged, leering at Hermione.

"You have no right to ask me that. Ask our Lord if you see yourself worthy."

"But she is a Mudblood. What would..."

"Don't try and turn all your Gryffindor bravado on us all now. You turned to our side, and you lost that part of you. Now, get out of my home and tell our Lord of _my _success. You are not the one in charge here."

"Yes, Sir." The Gryffindor fairly fled from Malfoy's company. The momentary courage he had felt was gone and he was once again the scared coward he had been when he turned to the Dark.

* * *

The rescue plan had hardly progressed. Nobody knew what to do; they didn't know that she was definitely at Malfoy Manor, which meant, if they stormed in there, Hermione could be harmed as a result.

The two boys, not allowed to join the meeting, but invited to stay in the room, sat behind a one-way silencing barrier.

Harry was sitting by the fireplace in an uncomfortable chair, with Ron leaning against the wall.

Suddenly, Harry fell to the floor as he curled into a ball in pain and moaned.

"Harry!" Ron touched his friends shoulder concerned. "Harry, are you alright?"

"My… scar," he replied weakly.

Ron glanced up to see the entire Order staring at them.

"He's happy, very happy." Harry rubbed gingerly at his scar as the pain subsided and he sat up. "It was obviously at Voldemort's bidding that Hermione has been taken, not just Lucius being the sick bastard he is."

Molly gripped Arthur's hand tightly as she forced the tear rolling down her cheek to be the last.

"Indeed," Snape sneered, before clenching his teeth and gripping his forearm. "I must go, Headmaster." He nodded at Dumbledore and then to the rest of the Order. "We can continue this later."

"Of course, Severus. Hurry back, and be safe, my boy." Dumbledore watched with concern in his eyes, the twinkle gone as he thought about the fact that every time Snape answered the call of Voldemort, it could be his last.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape rushed to the school gates so he could Apparate to the Dark Lord.

"Perfect timing as always," he gritted out as he reached the gates.

When the combination of being compressed from the Apparition and the spinning from the Dark Marks 'Portkey', stopped, he looked around in confusion. He was in the dungeons of a building.

"Looks like he has a new hiding place." Snape muttered, not realising he wasn't alone.

"Indeed he does, Severus, my friend."

Snape schooled his expression to one of indifference before turning to Lucius.

"I think you should put your mask on. You don't want our Lord to think you are rejecting his gifts would you?" Lucius smirked.

"Of course not." Snape slipped on the cool mask, which stuck to his face, cooling his skin and gripping in an almost painful way.

Lucius led him to the main chamber and both men quickly made their way to their places in the circle.

"Welcome back, Lucius; how kind of you to join us, Severus."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Come forward, Severus."

Snape stepped forward and dropped to his knees to kiss the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"You are late... explain yourself."

"I was in a staff meeting, my Lord. I apologise, but I got away as fast as I could."

"Did anyone suspect you?"

"No, I informed them that I had a potion that needed its next ingredient added."

"You seem nervous."

"Nervous, my Lord?" Snape quickly masked his thoughts.

"It is like you are hiding something."

"No, my Lord."

"_CRUCIO_!"

Snape gritted his teeth and tried to resist the tremors running through his body.

"Dare to call me a liar again and you will regret it. What are you hiding?"

Thinking quickly, Snape spoke honestly and prayed that today would not be the day he retired from life.

"I had to tell the Muggle-lover that one of his precious students was missing, my Lord."

"And why did you feel the need to inform him of this disappearance?"

"She was on a detention with me. It would have been suspicious had I not said anything."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed into red slits and he lowered his voice, causing Snape to shiver. "Lucius, step forward."

Lucius moved forward and kissed the hem of Voldemort's robes.

"Why did you take the Mudblood when she was on detention? You could have compromised Severus."

"I apologise, my Lord, but..."

"_CRUCIO!_"

Lucius let out a yelp, and Severus smirked as some of the other Death Eaters chuckled. Sometimes, Lucius really did think too much of himself.

"I told you to wait until she was alone."

"It seemed an appropriate time."

"_CRUCIO!_ How dare you disobey me?"

Lucius didn't make a sound this time, but he had already lost a little bit of respect from those around him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. I wanted to get her as soon as I could for you. I saw my opportunity and took it."

"Do not do it again. You are to follow my explicit instructions, not your own interpretation of my words." Voldemort smirked and Snape closed his eyes, expecting more punishment. "Go, Lucius, and get the girl."

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius got up and started to walk to the door.

"And Lucius..." He turned just as Voldemort threw the curse again. "_CRUCIO!_"

Lucius had not been prepared at all this time, and so fell to the floor, writhing in pain and letting out a few whimpers.

"Now go!"

* * *

Harry sat holding his head as his headache left slowly. "You all right now, mate?" Ron asked, as he paused from his pacing.

"Yeah, I just... he was angry. I don't know why."

"Maybe Hermione escaped."

"No, it was more of a happy angry... he was punishing someone."

"_That_ is sick."

"At least you don't have the dreams, Ron."

McGonagall walked up to the two boys. "I think you should head back to your dormitory, boys. We can handle this, and we will send for you if we learn anything."

"Can't we stay here, Professor? Please?"

"She is our best friend... we should have made sure we got a detention so that we would have been with her."

"You are not meant to try and get detentions..." McGonagall smiled at them as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "...that means a loss of points, and we don't want those _slimy_ Slytherins to win the House Cup, do we?"

"No, Professor."

"Are you feeling anything else, Mister Potter?"

"I'm fine now, Professor. I can only feel what he feels like this when he wants me to. Maybe he wanted me to think that he was torturing Hermione."

"We'll never know, Mister Potter, but I do wish you didn't have the connection."

"So do I."

McGonagall nodded before walking back to the table and the Order.

* * *

Snape held his breath as Hermione was dragged into the room. She didn't appear to be too worse for wear, with only a few scratches on her. She was dropped in front of Voldemort, but she didn't move.

"Kneel before me!"

Hermione looked up, and Snape heard gasps from those around him as she looked their Lord in the eye and shook her head.

"No."

"My, my, the Mudblood doesn't seem to know the rules."

The Death Eaters chuckled nervously.

"My dear Mudblood, what I say here, goes. Now kneel!"

"No."

"_CRUCIO!_"

Hermione barely moved, but Snape could see her position was such that the tensing of her muscles was working in her favour.

_'Although nothing about the curse could ever be referred to as favourable.'_

"_CRUCIO!_"

Snape watched Hermione's hands scrabble at the floor as she attempted to lift her head to stare the Dark Lord in the eye.

"Bog - off - you - stupid - snake - it - is - no - wonder - a - baby - beat - you!"

Snape turned his gaze to Voldemort. He didn't know whether to congratulate the girl for her strength or slap her for her stupidity. Voldemort seemed to not be getting as angry as he should be. In fact, he appeared to be smiling. But, as he watched, the smile turned into a feral grin that sent a chill down his spine, as the Dark Lord's gaze drifted over to rest on him.

"Care to join in, Severus?"

Hermione, as she had been taught, snapped around to face him as he stepped forward.

"I imagine you have wanted to shut her up for a long time. As much as it _pains _me, I wish to hear her screams, you and... Lucius..." Lucius stepped level to Severus, "shall join me. _CRUCIO!_"

The long talk had given her time to prepare and she quickly set up walls around the part of the brain which registered the pain. Although she knew it wouldn't stop her feeling it, she wouldn't feel as if it were three people casting the curse.

"_CRUCIO!_"

"Go - screw - each - other!" Hermione managed to look up at them again. "Bullies - are - cowards - and - you - are - a - bully." Hermione managed to struggle to her knees, and although she started shaking she kept her head up and her eyes focussed on Voldemort. "Go - back - to - wherever - Harry - sent - you - as - a - baby - and - don't - come - back."

Snape looked on in amazement as she began to stand. He noticed other Death Eaters joining in the curse-giving, and he cringed, knowing what would happen if they didn't stop soon.

Finally, she was on her feet, and she held a fighters stance. Her shaking had stopped and she seemed to be glowing. Waves of energy were rolling off of her and Snape noticed the weaker of the Death Eaters were knocked back; slowly, more and more of them dropped back until it was only Voldemort, himself and Lucius left.

"You don't scare me... you're just a scaly, red-eyed bastard who is jealous of a boy who was given love by both his parents, so much so they died protecting him!"

Another wave of magical energy rolled off of her and Lucius was thrown back against the wall. Snape realised with satisfaction that she was managing to control it so he wasn't affected, leaving him unharmed and looking stronger, so his position would be safe.

Unfortunately, Voldemort also seemed unaffected.

"You are a, _silly_ girl to believe you can beat me on your own."

"Oh, big talk for someone who only has one follower left standing."

"I do not believe you are in a position to..."

"You know, maybe I should warn you..." Hermione smiled as Voldemort released the curse and nodded to Snape to do the same.

"Of what, _Mudblood_?"

Snape watched in horror as Hermione started laughing... had she gone mad from the curses already?

"Well, it wasn't _just_ my magic that you saw there..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
For All The Love In The World

"She's calling." Ron and Harry jumped up.

"What?" McGonagall looked at them, and the Order members who were all now back around the table scowled at another interruption.

"Hermione!" The two boys turned to the door and started for it.

"Wait! What do you mean?" Molly Weasley stood up, tightly gripping Arthur's hand.

"We have to go. She needs us. It's time." Harry rushed towards the door, but he paused as a stern voice floated after him.

"Mister Potter, sit back down, now!" McGonagall flicked her wand and the door clicked and locked in place.

"No! You don't get it, Professor!" Harry cried out. "Hermione needs us."

"We wait for news from Professor Snape."

"It will be too late, and we'll lose our chance."

"You were quite happy to wait a minute ago, so go and sit back down," Dumbledore sighed. "Professor Snape will be back soon, bringing with him news of Miss Granger and her condition."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger, turning a much brighter green than usual.

"We are needed. I won't let another person die because of me and a damn prophecy." Harry turned to the door and it burst open with a wave of his hand. "We are going to her."

"But you don't know where she is." Moody stood up. "You are walking into a trap like the Ministry, _boy_. You will be killing more people than just Miss Granger."

"You know nothing!" Harry stormed out, Ron quickly catching up with his long strides. "We need to hurry. Damn anti-Apparition wards."

The two boys began running as fast as they could.

* * *

"If you have something you wish to say, Mudblood, go ahead and say it." Voldemort sat back on his throne. "As you saw, I was not affected by your little show, _my dear_."

"Don't call me dear. You're inhuman and don't deserve to have those words leave your poor excuse for lips."

Voldemort laughed at her insults. "Is that the best you can do?"

Hermione held strong, blocking him from 'entering' her mind. If he found out what was going to happen too soon, it could mean death, or worse, failure.

_'What is she doing? She is going to get herself killed.'_ Snape cleared his mind again. It would not do to have his betrayal discovered.

"Tell me, _Mudblood_, do you like to be tortured? Does it make you feel like an equal?"

"You aren't a pureblood, so I'd like to know why you feel you can call me a Mudblood... can you say... hypocrite?"

"Why you little..." Voldemort waved his hand and hissed a few words. Hermione flew back against the wall, snake ropes tied her body taught and she slumped down to the ground.

But before Voldemort had a chance to revel in his success at injuring her, the doors burst open.

Snape stared in shock as Harry and Ron entered the room. Ron saw Hermione first and rushed to her.

"Hermione! No! We're too late, Harry!"

"No. She is alive." Harry glared at Voldemort, then turned in Hermione's direction and called out a command in Parseltongue. At his words, the ropes binding her began to uncoil.

"Strong words for a boy who stands alone."

"He doesn't stand on his own."

Snape looked back and saw Hermione back on her feet to the left of Harry with Ron to his right.

"We stand together, and together we will defeat you once and for all. Us against little _old_ you; what are the odds... care to make any bets?"

"I am afraid you must be blind, Potter. I knew you wore glasses but..."

Harry grinned. "Oh, you mean your Death Eaters? It doesn't look like they are in any shape to defend you. A question though... if you are so powerful, why do you need anyone to protect you... could it be that you are actually weak? A simple_ coward_?"

"Strong words, Potter – much like your father. I believe he had things to say, things like, _'Run, Lily, I'll stop him. Get Harry... run...' _And your mother, her screams... well just made the whole experience worth it."

"Don't you dare insult my parents!" Harry moved forward, closely shadowed by Hermione and Ron.

Together they raised their wands, pointing them at Voldemort.

"Severus... move." Voldemort hissed.

"I don't think so." Snape threw off his mask and Death Eater cloak and stood with the trio. "I stand with the Potter, now."

"You fool, you will be punished! Rise my children!"

Snape looked around defiantly, though not without a trace of apprehension, as the Death Eaters rose to their feet.

"Glad you decided to wake. Punishment will come later," Voldemort sneered at his Death Eaters.

"I don't think so." The Golden Trio began to glow with a mixture of gold, green and red as the three of them threw all their energy into a physical ball of magic.

Snape saw Hermione begin to sway; she had used so much energy already. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her up, before holding out his own wand to try and add some power.

"Concentrate on the colours," Hermione whispered. Snape turned to the colours and concentrated hard. The energy grew around them like a shield, adding a silverish hue. "Now!"

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!"_ All four of them yelled out, and the energy shot forward and swept through Voldemort before careening around the throne room, sweeping through all the Death Eaters; causing a loud crackling sound to echo throughout the chamber, almost deafening the four 'heroes'.

At first, Snape thought the magic had had no real effect, but then, he turned towards the throne, watching the dust settle, and where there should have been Voldemort; there was the fiery mark of a phoenix hanging in the air.

As he turned around, he noticed the Death Eaters left standing begin to take their cloaks and masks off and realised they were the few that he had believed to be wavering between the two sides.

Suddenly, the room was filled with loud _CRACKS _and_ POPS_ as the Aurors appeared, quickly taking custody of the Death Eaters left standing.

All that was left of the others were their robes and piles of ashes on them. It was finally over. His happiness was dampened, though, when he looked down at the woman in his arms, convulsing as the effects of the Cruciatus Curse finally took effect, causing her to pass out.

Snape lifted Hermione into his arms, ready to Apparate back to Hogwarts, but there was something wrong, something very wrong.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
For All The Love In The World

Harry sank to his knees, his eyes still on the throne and the phoenix image. He was frozen, and as if in a body bind as he fell forward.

Snape looked to where Ron had been standing, only to notice he was gone. "Shit!" He grabbed hold of Hermione tightly before he gripped Harry by the shoulder. He Apparated to Hogwarts' gates and stumbled at the extra weight. He cast a weightless charm on Harry so he would float behind him, but chose to carry Hermione himself.

As he reached the great oak doors of the castle, Shadow joined him in his journey to the Hospital Wing.

"Stupid cat. I have a good mind to curse you into that form forever. You were meant to follow her always. If it just meant when she was on her own, you wouldn't have been asked to follow her through her classes. Did you not think that detention was worthy of your attendance?"

Shadow didn't respond, but he did hang his head.

He had watched Hermione as she sat on the steps, but he had seen a movement in some bushes and had gone to investigate. _'I should have been more aware. The movement luring me further and further away should have warned me to return to her side.'_

Snape berated himself for not keeping his eye on Hermione, too. He knew he should have watched her better, and he knew that he should have realised Lucius walking with Hermione was not a good sign.

'_I'm sorry.'_ Snape glanced down at Hermione and unconsciously, his grip tightened. _'I'm so very, very sorry.'_

Snape cleared his throat in an attempt to rid himself of the emotions he was feeling. "At least we are free of the Dark Lord."

Shadow stopped and looked up at Snape in disbelief.

"Yes, my friend, he is gone forever, and, as you can see, the Boy-Who-Lived almost lived-to-die-another-day. Keep moving!" Shadow ran to catch up with the angry Potions Master.

* * *

A short while later, Hermione sat up, groaning from the dizziness that enveloped her. She reached up and touched her forehead gingerly, sinking back into the pillows surrounding her.

"Ah, Miss Granger, good to see you are awake." Dumbledore smiled at her.

"What happened?" Hermione rubbed her eyes trying to get them to adjust to the light.

"You passed out. The amount of energy you produced was astounding, and your body was not used to that. It completely drained you."

"What about Harry, Ron, and Professor Snape?"

"Professor Snape is fine."

"What about Harry and Ron?" Hermione eyes watched the Headmaster's face closely.

"Harry is still unconscious, but will be fine. He is in the bed the other side of your curtain."

"What about Ron?"

Dumbledore was saved from answering as Pomfrey came bustling in and produced a vial of Dreamless Sleep Potion.

"Drink up, Miss Granger."

"What about Ron?" Hermione pushed Pomfrey's hand away so that she could see Dumbledore clearly.

Pomfrey grabbed her chin gently and pushed the vial to her lips.

"What happened..?" Hermione spluttered as the vial was tipped and the Potion slid into her mouth and down her throat.

Dumbledore watched her as she fell back on the pillows into a sound, dreamless sleep.

Snape stepped around the curtain. "You should have told her. She deserves to know. After all she has been through, she deserves to know."

"All in good time, my boy, all in good time."

"Sometimes time runs out, you know," Snape sneered, clenching his fists tightly.

"Miss Granger has plenty of time."

"But Mister Weasley might not. You don't know where he is."

"He is safe." The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes infuriated Snape even more.

"How can you know that, old man, if you don't know where he is?"

"I know he is close."

"You are infuriating! You better have come up with answers that will satisfy an irate Molly before she gets here or you won't live long enough to regret it."

"He is safe, my boy."

Snape snorted and breathed deeply, staring intently at his feet. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he sighed. Looking up, his calm now restored, he glared at Dumbledore.

"Do you know what they have been doing? Do you know the power they created? The way it felt to be included in that? Do you know what she had to do? _Do you know_? She had the entire inner circle cursing her, and she threw it off and knocked all but the Dark Lord and I unconscious! DID YOU KNOW THAT?" Snape growled. "Did you know it would be that easy? Did you know they would survive? _Did you know_? Or were you just going on the basis that one life - a few lives - can save the mass? _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING_?"

"Severus, calm yourself. This is neither the time nor the place."

"It's never the bloody time or place. You may be old, but I know you have a brain. Sometimes I do wonder though... is it actually connected to your body, or do you just choose not to use it?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "It can be a great advantage to appear in a way that cannot quite be pinned down, or defined. As you should know, my boy... appearances, can be deceiving." He swept out of the Hospital Wing in his multicoloured robes, leaving a very annoyed Snape gaping after him.

'_Why do I always let myself be angered by him?'_ Snape seethed inwardly. _'Nobody else can cause me to lose grip on my emotions.'_ He glanced at the young witch in front of him, the mere sight of her made him feel a calm wash over him. _'Not even you, Hermione.'_

Pomfrey swept up to him. "Sit down, Severus. Now!" He obeyed and hung his head in his hands. "The boy is in another room. He is in a deep coma."

"And Albus said he was fine!"

"No, he said he was safe."

"Argh! That man is... someday..."

"You will actually thank him."

"That is debatable." Snape growled out, still recovering from the anger Dumbledore had caused him to feel. "What happened?"

"We don't know, exactly. He just appeared outside the Apparition barrier, unconscious, about five minutes ago."

"But he is well?"

"It is not my place to say, Severus. If Molly allows it you can be there when I tell her and Arthur."

"Thank you." Snape nodded his head and returned to Hermione's bedside, where he found Shadow curled at her side.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
For All The Love In The World

Molly and Arthur had arrived as fast as they could possibly make it. Not long after their arrival, the rest of the rest of the Weasley clan arrived, too.

Dumbledore and McGonagall quickly moved them up to the Hospital Wing, where they were shown to Ron's room. Snape arrived just before Pomfrey.

"Molly, I know you sometimes wish you could kill me..." Snape smirked, but the expression quickly left his face as he realised what he was about to ask. "If you would allow it, I would like to stay; I need to know. I was there, and he just disappeared."

Although he didn't say please, Molly knew that it meant a lot to him, and she nodded her acceptance.

Pomfrey walked in and looked around sadly at the close-knit family. "Right, better get straight down to business, then." She cleared her throat and Snape watched her hand begin to shake. He suddenly felt very out of place and his back stiffened. "Ronald is in a coma, I don't think he will ever manage to get out of it. He seems to... from all my scans, it appears he... he has lost all his magic." Pomfrey wiped her eyes, and Snape gasped.

The Weasley clan seemed frozen, and the pity Snape felt for them was something he hadn't felt in a long time. To a pureblood, to lose his magic was often considered worse than being born a squib; at least with the latter, you never knew what you were missing.

"If he had his magic, then he may have been able to bring himself out of his coma. But right now... I don't think that anything can save him from where he is trapped in his mind. I am sorry." As Pomfrey left, the silence that had fallen upon the Weasleys was replaced by sobbing and the clearing of throats.

Snape slipped out of the room as quickly as he could. He was not welcome here; he had been wrong to remain. This was a family moment.

He moved over to Hermione to check on her again.

* * *

Hermione could hear a lot of crying but she couldn't understand it. Was she dead? She didn't think she was. She remembered waking up and speaking to Dumbledore, but she couldn't remember what had happened next.

Had she died, and that was why everyone was crying? She felt something wet touch her hand, like a tongue. She couldn't be dead if she could still feel things around her body… or did everyone just think she was dead? That would mean she could be buried alive!

She began to panic, trying desperately open her eyelids, and to move her limbs. But it didn't seem to be working.

Snape saw the rapid eye movement under Hermione's lids and rushed to her side. Her chest was heaving and she seemed to be having a panic attack whilst unconscious. He gently laid a hand on her arm, but he barely managed to touch her before a sharp electric shock shot through him and he tore his arm back. _'What the hell?'_ He sighed. "Miss Granger, calm yourself."

She knew that voice; who did it belong to? She knew it, but why couldn't she remember? Calm herself... what did that mean? Did someone know she was alive? How could she calm herself if what she was doing was alerting someone that she was alive? But why would someone tell her to calm herself if they thought she was dead?

She suddenly felt very sick and dizzy. She moaned as she managed to open her eyes, only to close them again against the light.

"Miss Granger, are you okay?"

"Feel sick." Hermione mumbled.

Snape quickly found a potion that would help her and tried to administer it.

"No!" Hermione panicked again.

"Miss Granger, if you wish to continue feeling sick, then continue on with this behaviour. If, on the other hand, you wish to get better, you should open your mouth and swallow what I put in it."

Hermione slowly opened her mouth, grimacing at the foul taste of the potion.

"Thank you." She tried sitting up but the dizziness returned, making her feel sick again. "Is there something for my dizziness?"

"You should know there is, Miss Granger." Snape smirked at her scowl. It made her look cute. _'Cute! When did I start using the word cute?'_

"Sir, I heard crying. I thought I was dead, and I panicked. Thinking that I was going to be buried alive. But then I heard your voice... who was crying, Sir?"

"There are a lot of people crying," Snape replied quietly.

"Why? What happened?"

"Mister Weasley, he..."

"He can't be dead. He can't be!" Hermione's eyes began to well with tears. "NO!" She screamed out, emitting a charge of power that sent the curtain around her bed billowing out.

"He is not dead."

"Then... then what happened? Is he okay?"

"It does depend on what you term as 'okay'," Snape said heavily

"Is he alive?"

"Yes."

"Is he well?" Her voice was becoming shriller with each question.

"Again, it depends on what you mean by that."

"You are scaring me, Professor."

"I apologise, Miss Granger. But it is not really my place to tell you what has happened."

Hermione suddenly realised something. "Is he in a coma?"

Snape was silent, and his silence spoke more than words.

"Will he recover?"

"That is," Snape cleared his throat, "unknown and..."

"What is it, Professor?" Hermione felt slightly better, but having to ask these questions was making her head hurt.

"How are you feeling now, Miss Granger?" Snape tried to change the subject.

"Tell me, what else is wrong with him?"

"He... has... little magic."

"How little?"

"He wouldn't get into Hogwarts if he were eleven."

Hermione gasped. She may not be a pureblood, but even she had no idea what she would do without her magic.

"Poor Ron." Hermione didn't really know what she was doing, but she needed comfort and Snape just happened to be there. She scooted over on the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him close as she started to sob.

Snape was confused; he was usually the cause of someone crying, rather than the one to offer comfort. Snape didn't know where to look, and as his eyes swept the small area around her bed, they landed on Shadow, who looked up at him with his head tilted. Snape shook his head at the cat as it waved his paw.

Shadow nodded, and Snape gave in, putting his arms around Hermione. She sobbed louder, causing Snape to glare at Shadow, who just purred and lay back down to sleep.

* * *

Harry, who had up until this point been sleeping off the ordeal with Voldemort, sat up, confused. He could hear sobbing next to him and some more sobbing, further away. He rubbed his eyes, trying to focus on something, before searching for his glasses.

Upon finding them, he jumped off the bed and moved around the curtains to see Hermione in Snape's arms, crying.

"Hermione?"

Snape tried moving away from the sobbing witch clinging to him. But Hermione clung to him more tightly, burying her face deeper into his robes.

"Miss Granger is upset right now. Return to your bed."

"But she is my friend, why is she crying? What happened?"

"You succeeded, Mister Potter. The Dark Lord is dead. Rest assured you will be congratulated when everyone knows you are well."

"Why is Mione crying?"

"Because, Mr Potter, she is _upset_."

Harry clenched his fists as his anger grew. "But _why_ is she so upset?"

"She discovered that not everyone survived intact."

"Ron... he's dead?" Harry hung his head.

"No."

"Then..." Harry looked up in confusion.

"He has lost his magic. Now, I believe I asked you to return to your bed."

"But..."

"Mr Potter, I don't think getting expelled so close to graduation would look good on your record." Harry reluctantly backed away and returned to his bed, where he sat back to think.

* * *

Snape was embarrassed about Harry seeing him comforting another student, and it was made only worse that it was Hermione – a Gryffindor.

"Miss Granger, your friend is awake now. Would you not prefer to be close to him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want... to..."

"Don't want to what?"

_"Be reminded Ron isn't here,"_ she whispered in a voice so broken that Snape felt his chest tighten and a strong urge to protect her against all odds boil up from low in his belly.

"But he _is_ here, Miss Granger. He is just sleeping." Hermione pulled back slightly, so her head was only just resting on his chest, wiping her eyes.

"Why are you being nice to me?"

"Would you prefer I wasn't?"

"No, it's just... weird!"

"I apologise for being, as you put it, _'weird'_."

"That's another thing; you don't apologise."

"It is obvious I _do_ apologise, on occasion, as I just did." Snape smirked.

"You're... you're..."

"What, Miss Granger? I promise I won't remove any House points. What am I?"

"You are an annoying bastard."

"True, but you know you love me for it." Snape froze. Why the hell had he just said that? Hermione didn't seem to have noticed, though, so he slowly relaxed.

Hermione smiled into his robes._ 'If only you knew.'_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own the plot! But I do own Shadow and Sebastian!_

**Chapter 17  
**For All The Love In The World

Hermione slipped out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and crept towards Ron's room.

She jumped when something silky brushed against her leg, but on looking down, she only found Shadow. "Now, where have you been, young man? If I was anybody else, I would shun you for abandoning me to Lucius... but I won't. I know you didn't mean to." She bent down and picked him up. "I'm going to see Ron, now... do you want to come with me?" Hermione giggled as Shadow purred an affirmative.

She pushed the door open quietly and gasped at the deathly pale face of one of her best friends. She moved towards the bed and sat on the chair next to it.

There was a moment of silence in which Hermione seemed to be thinking about what to say, before she seemed to explode with words and tears.

"Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry... I didn't mean for this to happen! I thought we would all be fine... I don't know... if you were here, you would be laughing at that... the one and only know-it-all Granger doesn't know!" Hermione collapsed against the bed, sobbing.

Shadow - who had jumped up on the bed - looked on in concern.

"WHY AREN'T YOU HERE?" Hermione grabbed Ron, shaking him as she became hysterical. "WHY AREN'T YOU HERE TO HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS? Voldemort is dead and you aren't here to enjoy it, to keep me sane with your humour... you have to come back to me... I need you..." Her sobs were choking her, and her cheeks were drenched in tears. _"I need you!"_

* * *

Snape, who had come back from his nightly patrols, entering the Hospital Wing with a sigh, before the screeching in Ron's room quickly grabbed his attention. Storming his way into the room – ready to demand whoever was making the noise to quieten down – he froze as he saw Hermione shaking the poor boy.

_'I knew I shouldn't have left her.'_ Snape strode purposefully towards Hermione, grabbing her hands, pulling her off the chair and against him in an attempt to calm her.

"WHY ISN'T HE HERE?" Hermione hit at his chest as he held her, trying to get away, yet also clinging to him, to stop him leaving her. "WHY? You are here, why isn't he?"

"Shhh..." Snape brushed her hair back with one hand while tracing soothing circles on her back with the other. "He'll be okay."

"You don't know that," Hermione sobbed into his robes.

"Of course I do. He was born to annoy me, along with Potter, and, of course, he has to be conscious to do that."

Hermione slowly calmed; her tears were still flowing, but the sobs which had wracked her body had stopped.

"Come. You need to sleep." He led her back to her bed, helping her up onto it. "Lay back." She resisted, looking around frantically.

"Where is Shadow?"

"I don't know; I haven't seen him in a while."

"He was with me; he was with me when I was in there with Ron." She tried getting off the bed.

"Miss Granger, lay back." Snape tried to hold her shoulders down with his hands as gently as he could but she wasn't listening to him.

She pushed his hand away and went to move off the bed again.

"Hermione, please..."

She froze. "You called me Hermione."

"Yes, I did. Now, lay back. I will find Shadow for you." He smirked as she did as he asked.

Hermione fell into an exhausted sleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

Snape searched the Hospital Wing high and low for Shadow, but couldn't find him anywhere. He finally gave up and sank into the seat beside Hermione's bed.

"You need to lift the Silencing Charm on Potter's bed."

"I've been looking for you, cousin."

"I know."

"She asked for you... you weren't with her, _again_."

"I was, but then she had you. She didn't need both of us."

Snape scowled. "Why should I lift the charm?"

"You may not want him to hear you talk to her, but rightfully it should have been Potter to go to her, not you."

"But I was there."

"You shouldn't have been, though, and Potter would have gotten to her faster."

"You don't know that. He was asleep; he would have had to wake up before he even realised where the noise was coming from."

"She needs Weasley, you know. I think she loves him."

"I do not need your observations."

"She didn't say it, but the words she used... her shouting at him, caused me to infer..."

"Oh, using a wider vocabulary now you have been with Hermione... strange..."

"Hermione, now, is it?"

"Why not? She has almost graduated, and she didn't seem offended."

"She fell asleep!"

"But she wouldn't have done as I asked had I not called her by her given name."

"You shock me, cousin, so aware of everything around you, so conscious of lies that are told... until it comes to yourself. Look in the mirror, speak those same lies, and you will see for yourself how obvious it is that you are in love with the girl."

"I am n..." But he couldn't bring himself to say those words. "I care for her, nothing more."

"You love her," Sebastian insisted.

"I care for her like I do for any student smart enough to act like they should."

"She broke school rules..."

"Because of Potter and Weasley; she didn't want them to die in their stupidity!"

"My dear cousin, how far you fell before is nothing compared to how you have fallen for this girl, and how far you have yet to fall when she shows her affections for the Weasley boy, in front of you."

Snape turned away. He had felt the tears well in his eyes at what truth lay in those words. Weak was not a word that people used to describe him.

"Leave her, Severus. I will care for her until the boy wakes, and Potter will do the rest."

Severus turned his head, rage clearly in his eyes. "No Potter will ever again take..."

"Something which is yours? She is not yours, Severus, and she never will be."

"You don't know that."

"She is more mine than yours; she calls me hers."

Snape sneered. "You are just a cat to her."

"And you are just a professor to her."

"I'm not. She sees me as more than that."

"Stop deluding yourself; it will only make things harder when what I say comes true."

Before Snape could retort, he heard footsteps.

"Professor Snape?"

"Potter," Snape growled. "What do you want?"

"Is Mione alright?"

"She is fine. Rest is all she needs, as do you. Return to your bed, or detention will be waiting for you as soon as you are released."

"Yes, Sir." Harry returned to his bed, annoyed that he hadn't had a chance to see if Hermione was all right for himself, but he fell back into a deep slumber, anyway.

* * *

The next morning, a marvellous, miraculous event occurred.

Ron woke up.

The unbelievable recovery caused Madam Pomfrey to faint upon finding him sitting up in bed.

It was Harry who found her and levitated her to a chair before trying to wake her.

"I don't think that's going to work, Harry; you might as well give up."

Harry turned to Ron and smiled. "You're incredibly lucky! Got your own room and all. I have a curtain for walls, and I have a grumpy Professor Snape next to me."

"What happened to the greasy git?"

"Nothing. He's sitting by Mione's bed, and I haven't gotten a chance to see her yet."

"Why is he sitting there?"

"I don't know. But anyway, what was it like being in a coma?"

"I was in a coma?"

"Man, you didn't know?"

"I guess it was like being in a really deep, deep sleep. But now, I feel as if I could take on the whole Slytherin Quidditch team on my own. I feel slightly weird, though, as if something is missing."

"Ron, have you tried any magic yet?" Harry asked quietly.

"No, why would I have?"

"Because... here, try with my wand."

"Tell me what's going on, Harry."

"Just try a simple spell."

"Harry, you know your wand doesn't like me; it is always giving me shocks."

"I don't think that will be a problem this time; just try, will you?"

"Fine." He took Harry's wand and played with it between his fingers as he thought of a spell. _"Lumos."_

Nothing happened.

"_Lumos._" Ron scowled. "_Lumos, Lumos, Lumos, Lumos._ Is this some kind of joke, Harry? Because it isn't funny, if it is." He stared at Harry's wand - hard. "Is this one of Fred and George's fake wands?"

"No."

"Why isn't it working, then? Did you find some freaky ward you can put on your wand? You'll have to show it to me!"

"I didn't, Ron. You don't understand..."

"Well then, what is it?"

"Your magic..."

"Yes, I am a wizard. Your point?"

"No, not you're magic, _your magic_... Merlin, that is confusing... anyway, Ron, seriously, your magic is... well, it's gone."

"What?"

"Your magic is… gone."

"Stop messing about. This isn't funny."

Harry sighed and hung his head. He turned his head around, only to see a dazed mediwitch rising slowly to her feet. "Madam Pomfrey, are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," Pomfrey heaved herself out of the chair and bustled over to Ron's side. "But you, my dear... let's see, shall we..." She began waving her wand over his body and started humming something. "Well, apart from that one problem, you are perfectly healthy... I don't quite understand it, Mr Weasley, but you are one lucky young man."

"What is the problem? Harry keeps annoying me with a stupid prank, saying I have no magic... he even went as far as to make his wand not work for me."

"I am afraid, Mr Weasley, it is no prank. You have lost your magic. I am sorry."

"Why is everyone being like this... do you think it is funny or something?" He looked from Madam Pomfrey to Harry and back again. "No..." His bottom lip began to tremble. "No, not after everything... NO!"

* * *

Hermione sat up with a start. She could hear… Ron? That couldn't be right.

Snape was sleeping with his head on his arms against her bed. Shadow was lying on the opposite side, under her arm.

"Move, Shadow."

The black cat stretched, yawned, and slowly moved out of Hermione's way.

Hermione quickly got out of bed and moved to Ron's room. "Ron?" Her eyes widened at her red haired friend, who was fighting with Madam Pomfrey.

"I will not stay here, I have to leave. I can't disgrace my family... anymore than it already has been disgraced."

"Ron? You're awake!" Hermione moved to the end of the bed, but Ron still hadn't noticed her.

Harry looked at her pleadingly. "He isn't exactly taking the news well... he won't even be able to graduate from Hogwarts."

"Of course he can! Classes and exams are over... he has done everything else to graduate."

"But his wand won't work in order for him to have it upgraded to adult use... you know that whole underage magic rule and all."

"Oh... I forgot about that... but surely... I mean... they don't need him to do that, surely?"

"They do, and so he..."

"Fred and George didn't graduate."

"I don't know all the rules, Mione; I just try and follow them."

Hermione felt rage building up inside her, bubbling to the surface as Ron continued to make a fuss.

"RONALD WEASLEY, SIT DOWN ON THAT BED AND SHUT UP!" The room was thrown into a shocked silence.

* * *

Meanwhile, back by Hermione's bed, Snape woke with a start. Something was batting his head. Slowly, he sat up.

"You, cousin, are in big trouble... where is Hermione?"

Shadow jumped off the bed and ran to Ron's room, Snape following closely behind.

"RONALD WEASLEY, SIT DOWN ON THAT BED AND SHUT UP!"

Snape would have laughed if he hadn't been in shock. The looks on everyone's faces, especially Ron's, was priceless.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. I am sure we will all enjoy a quiet afternoon now that the racket has stopped." Snape smirked as Hermione glared at him.

"Yes, well..." She turned back to Ron. "Welcome back, Ron." Walking over to him she pulled him into a hug.

"Sorry, Hermy." Ron blushed.

"It's okay, I know it must be a shock to wake up and find out... just promise me you won't leave me... or Harry. You're going to stay here, right? And then, at the end of term, we can go look for a place to stay together, just like we planned."

"I don't know, Hermy... what would I do? If I can't do magic, what job can I get? I would just be sitting there and I can't do that. I can't leach money off of you."

"You won't be leaching it, because you can't help it. Besides, you could look after the place we get."

"I hate chores," Ron whined.

"Beggars can't be choosers, Ron, so deal with it!" Ron sighed and pulled her back into a hug. "And stop calling me Hermy!"

"What would I do without you, Hermione?"

"Make a complete prat of yourself?" Harry laughed and ducked away from Ron's fist that sought him out.

Snape stood in the doorway, taking in the exchange with what felt like lead in his stomach. _'She was moving in with him? She was moving in with a Weasley?'_

"Feeling left out here, people!" Harry laughed as Hermione reached out and pulled him into the hug, too.

"Happy now, Harry?"

"Yeah, though it would be nice if I could breathe."

Madam Pomfrey had sunk back into the chair, her head in her hands, so when Snape finally noticed her he felt a bit guilty. He walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Are you all right, Poppy?"

"I'm fine, Severus; I must have hit my head when I fell. Just give me a moment, please."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's just a little headache."

"I'll get you a potion. Don't move." Snape rushed into her office and came back with a headache potion, handing it to her, and then watching with a critical eye as she drank it.

"Thank you." She cleared her throat and stood up. "Okay, you two, Mr Weasley needs to rest, as do you, Miss Granger. Mr Potter, you are free to leave."

Harry gave her a pained look.

"But you may stay if you wish, unless I need your bed for an _actual_ patient."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." Harry smiled.

"You're welcome, Mr Potter; I know how close you three are."

Harry and Hermione smiled before leaving hand in hand.

Snape was confused; she was moving in with Weasley but holding hands with Potter. He stormed out of the Hospital Wing and started patrolling the halls. _'Could she be... no, she's not like that... she's not! She can't be, not my Hermione.'_

"She's not yours, cousin."

"You're not meant to turn into your human form when somebody could see you."

"The Dark Lord is dead, what does it matter anymore?"

"I don't know. Just..." He skidded to a halt and spun round. "You are meant to be with Miss Granger, are you not?"

"Well, I, I just wanted to..."

"Get back to her now! You have a job to do; you can't keep slacking off because you wanted to just do this or do that."

"Cousin..."

"Shut up! Get back to where you are meant to be and leave me alone. Stop meddling. You're not Dumbledore." He clutched his chest. "You don't know how it feels right now, how... Potter. I'm cursed to be destroyed by the family of Potter!"

"Do not blame the boy, Severus; he doesn't make Hermione's choices for her. She makes her own. She has her own free will."

"Don't, just don't." He turned away quickly. She made him weak; he could feel the tears welling up, threatening to spill. "Leave me be." Snape turned into his Animagus form - ironically the black bat which everyone thought him to be - and left his cousin to turn back into Shadow and return to Hermione's side.

* * *

At the top of the Astronomy Tower, back in his human form, Snape leant against the wall. _'Why her? They could have anyone but… why did it have to be her?'_ His chest tightened as he continued to fight the tears in a battle he was quickly losing.

Snape sank to the floor, finally allowing the tears to fall. He clenched his fists and tried to swallow the sobs. She had made him weak – something that neither the Marauders nor Voldemort had been able to do.

"Severus?" Startled, Snape looked up. Albus walked over and knelt in front of him with more grace than his age should allow. "My dear boy! What has happened? The last time I saw you like this - was the night that you came to me to change sides."

"Nothing. I am fine."

"My boy, there is no need to hide from me. What has happened to cause you to be so... crushed?"

"Nothing, and that is part of the problem." Snape scrambled to his feet and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

"You are not making sense, Severus." Dumbledore rose to his feet and stood behind him.

"It's entirely my own fault. I couldn't... I... she never knew." He screwed up his eyes and clenched his fists again. "And now, she never will."

"What are you talking about? I can't help you if you don't tell me."

"You can't help; it's too late and you wouldn't... you wouldn't approve."

"What have you done, Severus? Is it something I should be concerned about?"

"No. Nothing has happened. I haven't done anything, and... I won't." Thanking the gods above, Snape finally managed to get his emotions in check.

"You know where I am if you need to talk, my boy." Dumbledore moved away, for once realising that pursuing this line of questioning would get him nowhere.

"I am not..." Snape had been about to say, 'I am not your son,' but he couldn't do it, not to the only person who seemed to care for him. "I know."

"I will see you tomorrow, Severus?"

It wasn't really a question, it was an order, and Snape nodded in response.

* * *

"Shadow? Shadow? Where are you, boy?" Hermione was running through the corridors, not really looking where she was going as she ducked in and out of crevices trying to find her guardian. Consequently, she ran into a hard body, and fell to the floor with a quiet 'Oomph'.

Hermione looked up to see who she had run into.

"Miss Granger, you really should look where you are going. I could have been anyone."

"Sorry, Sir." She scrambled to her feet and tilted her chin slightly. "But I was looking for Shadow, and I can't find him anywhere... I know that I am... um, well, I just… I feel safe when he is around."

"I understand, but you should be in the Hospital Wing."

Hermione's gaze drifted to his lips as he spoke, and his breath hitched a notch, almost imperceptibly. Her eyes flickered back to his, and that was when she noticed that he had been crying. Glamour charm or not, she could see the puffiness around his eyes.

"Sir, are you all right?"

"Of course, Miss Granger." The concern which played on her face lightened the weight that had settled on his chest. He cleared his throat. "I will escort you back to the Hospital Wing."

"I need to find Shadow, Sir." Hermione looked up the corridor behind him. "After you left, I saw him, but when I called to him, he disappeared. He's very good at that."

"He should be; he has been prowling the halls of Hogwarts without being seen, but he is meant to come to you. He is being more of a nuisance than protection."

"Can you help me look for him, Sir?"

"No need. I will stay with you; I will be your protection until he comes back, at which point I will be having a strict word with him."

"Thank you, Sir." Hermione smiled, and they turned to walk back the way she had come.

They walked in comfortable silence, before Snape asked the question that he had been longing to ask for most of the year. "What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"I haven't decided yet. There are so many choices, and I wanted to weigh them all against each other in order to make the correct choice for myself."

"So, you're not going to follow in Potter and Weasley's footsteps, keeping the Trio together."

"It is one of my options, but I doubt I will become an Auror. I just don't see myself doing that."

"Too exciting for you?"

"No, it's not that, but I don't think it would be something I could progress in. There is only so much you can do as an Auror, and not much you can change. But if I moved into a specific field, there's the opportunity to do something which could change the Wizarding world forever."

"Are you considering Potions?"

"Of course. I love the challenge it sets for me, the subtle art that it is. The slight change in colour making the difference between two different potions, and the ingredients creating different reactions depending on the order, the quantity..." Realising she was rambling; Hermione blushed and ended her 'speech', "everything about Potions intrigues me."

"Have you thought about an apprenticeship?"

"I have, and that was something I wish to speak about with you."

"If you choose Potions, I would..."

"Meow."

Hermione turned, running to pick up the troublesome black cat. "Shadow, there you are. You are a bad kitty for running away like that when I called you."

"Yes, a very... bad kitty." Snape stepped forward. Annoyed at the interruption and completely aware that it had been planned. "Hand him over, Miss Granger, I will have that word with him, now."

Hermione reluctantly handed Shadow over and watched as Snape disappeared into an empty classroom. She sighed as she felt the ripple of wards prevent her from following.

* * *

Snape set Shadow down and scowled as his cousin turned back into his human form.

"Tut-tut, cousin. Trying to get her to stay with you in your dark dank dun..." He didn't get a chance to finish when Snape's fist connected with his cheek.

"Don't ever think that I would _try_ and get her to do anything! As you said, she has her own free will and she makes her own choices. Guard her, but say nothing."

"What would you do if I revealed myself?" he spat, still reeling from the stinging blow.

"You would not dare, the Headmaster would..."

"Do what, Severus?"

"Why do you insist on tormenting me so? Are you trying to make my life more difficult than it already is?"

"I do not, dear cousin. You just see it that way. You always did interpret things differently to everyone else."

Snape growled in frustration, storming from the room. Taking Hermione by the elbow, he steered her towards the Hospital Wing.

"Sir, please, slow down!" Hermione panted, trying desperately to keep up with him.

Snape paused mid-stride before continuing at a slower pace. "I apologise, Miss Granger. I did not mean to take my anger out on you."

"Why are you so angry?"

"That is something that I do not wish to discuss at this moment in time. Perhaps at a later date."

Hermione bowed her head apologetically.

"Do not worry about asking such a question. After having me drag you along, you deserve such a right."

They came to the doors of the Hospital Wing when there was a sound of paws scuffling on the stone floor behind them. Hermione swung around to see Shadow running after them.

"Shadow!" She knelt next to him upon seeing his bleeding face and swollen eye. "What happened to you? Oh, you poor, sweet thing!" Hermione looked up at Snape. "What happened, Sir? Did you...?"

"Indeed," he sneered, his eyes ablaze in hatred as his glared down at his cousin. _'He purposely didn't heal himself!'_

"How could you do that?" Hermione buried her face in Shadow's neck.

Snape watched in pain as Hermione comforted Shadow, turning from him, seeing him as a monster.

The final insult was Shadow beginning to purr.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18  
**For All The Love In The World

A couple of weeks later, when all was said and done, and exam results were in - Hermione passed with flying colours, which no-one was surprised about - the Trio packed their things, ready to leave Hogwarts for the last time.

Hermione sank onto her bed and sighed. "Wonder if you are coming with me, or staying here, Shadow? I haven't been told what it to become of you."

"I will be staying here, unless you want me to come with you."

Hermione suppressed a scream, jumping up and backing away from the man who was suddenly sitting next to her on her bed. "Who are you?"

"Sebastian Sinclair at your service," he said, bowing as he stood. He smiled charmingly. "Or, as you have known me, Shadow."

"But Shadow, he... Animagi can't change size."

"Well, obviously they can, though it's more of a special skill, really – quite rare. Probably the reason you don't know about it."

"But I… when…" Hermione stuttered.

"Well, well, my dear cousin will surely be disappointed to have missed the speechless know-it-all," Sebastian smirked gleefully.

"Your, your cousin?"

"Severus. Poor man, he..." He was stopped by a slap across his cheek.

"You made me think he had beaten an animal! You didn't heal your wound on purpose. How _dare_ you!" Her fear forgotten for a moment, Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, her nostrils flared.

At that moment, Sebastian did something very, very stupid - he opened his mouth. "I can see why Severus likes you."

Another slap had him gasping.

Hermione slumped back against her bed. "He likes me? I can't believe he likes me. I mean, I... he was offering me an apprenticeship, and you came up and interrupted... I was the only one he had ever asked! ARGH! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!" She went to move to the door, but found herself suddenly pinned to her bed.

"You can't tell him I told you who I really am. No one was supposed to know."

"You weren't supposed to turn me against a Professor either, were you? But you did that anyway. Now MOVE!"

"Not until you promise me that you won't tell anyone that I revealed myself."

"GET OFF ME... NOW!"

"Now, now, pet, no need to get angry. I just want a promise from those sweet lips of yours," Sebastian purred.

* * *

A high pitched scream echoed through Gryffindor Tower, causing every single student to freeze.

"Hermione!" Both Ron and Harry jumped up from their game of chess and rushed to the Head Girl's rooms.

Halfway across the common room, Harry suddenly stopped and grabbed a startled first-year by the collar.

"Get McGonagall, now!" he growled, almost throwing the frightened boy out of the portrait hole before following Ron to the door of Hermione's room.

There was silence inside, which only worried them more. They tried in vain to open her door, but without her password and the knowledge to pass through her wards, it was hopeless.

Minutes later, a slightly breathless McGonagall arrived with a first-year behind her.

"What is so worrying... that a poor...a poor... first-year was sent to fetch me, near tears at that?"

"Hermione screamed, Professor. We can't get in to see if she is all right."

"Well, move aside then!"

"But..."

"If you stand in front of the entrance, I can do nothing about getting in. Now move aside."

The boys moved silently to a position slightly behind McGonagall, holding their breaths as their professor tried to get into Hermione's rooms.

Several failed attempts occurred, before the silky, well-known voice of the Potions master crept up on them.

"What is the trouble with your Gryffindor cub today?"

At first glance, the sneer on his face betrayed nothing, but upon looking into his eyes McGonagall gasped. The fear and worry in those black orbs pulled at her heart.

"Miss Granger - Hermione - she screamed. The whole of Gryffindor heard it. I can't get in. She has added more wards since last time, and Godric isn't here to help."

"Let me try, Minerva," Snape murmured. He flicked his wand out, but before he could pronounce a single syllable, the door burst open and Hermione came flying through.

Not stopping, and not registering the gathering outside her rooms, Hermione ran down the corridor and disappeared behind a tapestry.

"What in Merlin's name happened?" McGongall exclaimed, staring after her favourite pupil in shock, as she disappeared.

Snape stormed into her room and saw a rather disgruntled man against the far wall. "Sebastian! What the _hell_ do you think you are playing at? You were not meant to reveal yourself! YOU WERE MEANT TO PROTECT HERMIONE, NOT HARM OR SCARE HER. WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Severus, calm yourself. We have students here."

"What do you mean _reveal_ himself?" Harry stepped forward, and upon seeing the strange man leapt forward, his wand pointed at Sebastian's throat. "Answer me! Who are you? What have you done to my friend?"

"Harry..."

"Don't you dare call me by name - I AM NO FRIEND OF YOURS!" Harry's eyes were flashing dangerously causing Sebastian to visibly gulp.

"I didn't do..."

"I find that hard to believe. Hermione doesn't scream for any reason. Even when Voldemort was cursing her, she DIDN'T BLOODY SCREAM!"

"Calm yourself, Mr Potter."

Harry turned in shock to Snape.

"Take Mr Weasley and search for Hermione. Now!"

"Yes, sir," Harry clenched and unclenched his fists. Turning to the door, he started to move towards it.

"And Mr Potter..." Snape muttered.

Harry turned back.

"Take the rest of the students with you."

"Yes, sir." Slightly calmer, Harry moved quickly to the door and left in search of Hermione.

Turning back to his cousin, Snape flicked his wrist, muttering several charms and binding Sebastian with the ropes that shot out of his wand.

"Cousin?" Sebastian whimpered.

"It would do you good to shut your mouth, Bastian."

"But..."

"Quiet!" Snape snarled.

"She knows you didn't do it... she knows it was me who didn't heal myself."

"I said be to be quiet and I meant it. _Silencio!_"

McGonagall placed her hand calmly on his arm. "Severus, is that really necessary?"

"Yes," Snape snapped.

"If you are as worried about Miss Granger as I am, it would be best to leave this room and speak to her quickly. To have her last days here marred... Hogwarts should be a home away from home, but for her..."

"Indeed." Snape turned and scowled at Sebastian.

* * *

Hermione ran up to the top of the Astronomy Tower and sank into a corner, sobbing.

She didn't notice footsteps coming up the stairwell, and she didn't hear the door opening and closing.

"Herms? Are you okay?"

Hermione curled into a tighter ball and sobbed harder.

"Herms? Hermione?" Ron knelt down beside her. "Hermione, it's us. You're okay now."

"I, I, I don't... why?"

"Why what, Hermie?" Harry knelt next to Ron and laid a concerned hand on her shoulder. "What happened, Hermione?"

"I don't, I don't want… I don't want to talk about it," Hermione choked out.

"But, Herms, we just want to help you."

Hermione sat up and wiped her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths, she swallowed and leant against the wall, with her eyes closed.

"Herms?"

"I'm fine. I don't need to talk to anyone. I don't need to talk to you." She held up her hand to stem their questions and protests. "I'm fine, please. It was just a shock that was all. After everything that I have been through, it affected me more than it normally would have."

"Are you sure, Herms?"

"I'm sure, Ron. I will be fine. I just had a shock."

The boys helped her to her feet and wrapped their arms around her.

"Thank you, boys." Hermione pulled them both into a hug.

"Hey! We aren't boys! We're..."

"Shut up, Ron. If she says we're boys, we're boys." Harry chuckled.

"I'll remember that." Hermione smiled, pulling away from them. "But I would like you to remember that my name is not Herms."

"Now, let's get back to your room," Ron said, laughing. "We will escort you."

Hermione curtsied. "Why thank you, kind sirs. That would be _awfully_ nice of you both."

They all laughed, although the boys could see that Hermione was forcing it, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office, Sebastian sat with his chin against his chest, trying desperately to avoid all eye contact.

"I am disappointed in you. For many years you have protected the students here, and then when I give you a specific student to watch over, you do not only fail her several times, but you then go and attack her as well!"

Sebastian raised his head and tried to speak, but Snape had yet to release the spell.

Dumbledore glanced at Snape, knowingly. "Severus, if you would."

"If you insist."

"I do." Dumbledore smiled grimly at Snape.

Snape released the spell and Sebastian took a deep breath.

"I didn't do anything. Well, apart from reveal myself. She screamed and… voila."

"I don't believe you," Snape growled. "I don't believe that Hermione would react in such a way if you had merely revealed yourself. She had grown to trust you, after all. If you did nothing, what did you say? What did you try to do?"

"_Nothing._" Sebastian insisted.

Dumbledore sighed.

"There is no point in lying. It will only make us assume the worst."

"I was just trying to persuade her to not tell anyone that I had revealed myself." Sebastian gave in with a sigh.

"You know that is not what we are interested in, cousin. It is how you were trying to persuade her that is the problem."

"I pinned her." Sebastian looked down again. "I pinned her on the bed. She was trying to leave and I..."

"AFTER EVERYTHING..."

"Severus, calm yourself." Dumbledore looked sternly at Snape.

"After _everything_," Snape began more calmly, though he still looked terribly angry. "After _everything_ that sweet girl has gone through, you pinned her to the bed!"

Dumbledore noted the Snape's description of Hermione for later use and tried to concentrate on what was happening in front of him.

"I panicked. I didn't know what to do," Sebastian pleaded. "I told her that you… that you... um... I told her that you... she realised that it was my fault that I was bleeding that day that it wasn't you... that you weren't... um..."

"Sebastian," Dumbledore spoke in a warning tone. "Are you saying that you were attempting to turn a student against a professor?"

"Yes, sir."

"You need to look at how you make your decisions. You are walking on a very thin line, Sebastian, going against the rules that I laid down for you. You assaulted..." Dumbledore gritted his teeth as he was interrupted.

"I didn't..."

"YOU DID!" Dumbledore's face was stern and his eyes were hard, with no twinkle in sight.

Even Snape was shocked by the look of anger on the Headmaster's face. It was a rare occasion that he got angry, and an even rarer occasion that the Headmaster yelled.

"She didn't ask you to pin her to the bed, she didn't ask you to trap her in her room, and she didn't ask you to reveal yourself." Dumbledore almost growled the next line. "Students are meant to be safe here. They are meant to _feel_ safe!"

"Albus, Professor, sir, please. I'm sorry. It was a mistake. I was trying to protect her from Severus; I wanted to keep her safe from him." Sebastian nodded his head towards Snape. "She is young, too young. So very, very young."

"What does he mean, Severus?" Dumbledore turned to see Snape glaring at his cousin. "Severus, is there something I should know?"

"No." Snape scowled.

Sebastian laughed. "Oh, that's rich! We're all talking about telling the truth, and then you go and say 'no'! You're a bloody joke!"

"Severus, do you have something to tell me?" Dumbledore asked kindly.

"No, I do not, Albus." Snape glanced quickly at the Headmaster, before returning his angry glare to his cousin.

"Severus. If there is something that you should be telling me then I would prefer you to tell me now, rather than have somebody else tell me later."

"It is just... something that I would prefer not to discuss. It has nothing to do with actions, only… she has no idea, anyway."

"She has now!" Sebastian grinned.

Snape's wand shot at Sebastian's neck. "What?"

Dumbledore hid a smirk behind his hand. "Now, Severus, if nothing has happened and it is just feelings that you -"

"- and Hermione are having, for each other," Sebastian finished with a look of sadistic glee on his face.

"- that you and Miss Granger are having for each other," Dumbledore continued on firmly, "and no action has been taken on these feelings, then I have no quarrel with you - either of you. It is almost the end of the year and..."

"Albus, how can you condone this?" Sebastian sat mouth agape.

Snape allowed a nervous smile to play on his lips. "Thank you, sir."

"How can you… how can you, when I… but you…"

"How amusing." Snape smirked fully.

"Severus, you shouldn't laugh at others." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes, sir." Snape muttered, but did not attempt to remove the smirk on his face.

* * *

Ron and Harry were sitting playing chess in the Gryffindor common room.

"Almost time to go home." Ron smiled. "No more homework!"

"Yeah - no more homework, and no more Hogwarts." Harry sighed. He was not looking forward to going back to the Dursleys', even if it was only for a couple of weeks.

"There's always a downside to something." Ron looked at the chess board; for once it seemed Harry was winning. "You seem to be getting better at this."

"No, I'm not; it's just that you're distracted by the thought of no more homework."

"Sorry, mate." Ron laughed.

Hermione ran down from the Head Girl's room. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going, Herms?"

Hermione spun on the spot, her hands on her hips as she scowled at both Harry and Ron. "For what I hope to be the last time, my name is not 'Herms', Hermie, and nor is it Mione. It _is_ Hermione."

Both boys, now fully used to Hermione's outbursts and lecturing, continued playing chess, not looking up.

"Fine, _Hermione_, where are you going?"

"None of your business." Hermione smiled, then turned and skipped out through the portrait.

Harry laughed at Ron's scowl. "Women!"

Hermione, mean while, was making her way down to the dungeons.

She had somebody to see about her future career path.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**  
For All The Love In The World

Dumbledore sighed.

Another year over.

Harry and his friends were leaving. There was to be no more 'Golden Trio' just as when the Marauders had left.

Closing his eyes, the aging Headmaster leant back in his chair and tried to keep his emotions calm.

At least this time there wasn't some megla-maniac trying to kill all that came up against him.

There was some hope.

Suddenly he sat up and smiled.

People's lives were moving on.

Progressing.

"Just don't turn your back on a good thing, my boy. You need her."

Chuckling, he stood up shakily he make his way to his private chambers.

* * *

Snape was pacing his chambers, drinking his Firewhiskey.

He wanted to ask Hermione to be his apprentice, but the moment had passed, and with her leaving within... "DAMN IT TO HELL!" He threw his shot glass at the wall.

Slamming himself down into his chair, he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_"Hermione... why can't you leave my tortured soul be."_

He felt his wards trigger as somebody entered his classroom.

"No peace. No peace at all."

Getting up, Snape sighed. More torture.

He froze when he saw Hermione leaning against his desk, peering around the room, as if trying to absorb all the features and engrave them into her memory.

"Miss Granger, what do mean by this disturbance?"

"Well, I, about what you said before, or rather, well..." She looked down at her feet as she shuffled them. Her Gryffindor courage seemed to suddenly take hold, and Snape smirked in amusement as she looked up and made eye contact. "What you were trying to say but you couldn't because of your... delightful cousin."

"That is not quite the description I would use to describe him."

Ignoring him, she gritted her teeth. "About the apprenticeship."

They stood in silence. His eyes boring into hers, trying to figure out what she wanted.

"I would very much like to be your apprentice... Sir."

Snape only just managed to stop his jaw dropping in shock.

"You realise you will have to stay here, at Hogwarts."

"Yes. I don't see any problem with that. I love it here at Hogwarts."

"When were you..."

"I would like the summer, to finish with my school self. If I stay here, and start it right away, I think I would continue to feel as your student and not as your apprentice. I need a break."

"And should this break cause you to not wish to continue on with your plans of apprenticeship?"

"That will not happen."

Snape nodded. "See that it doesn't."

Hermione smiled before walking back towards the classroom door.

"And Miss Granger..."

Hermione paused and turned to look over her shoulder. "Yes, Sir?"

"When you come back, it will be Master."

Hermione nodded before continuing on out of the classroom.

Snape chuckled.

The strange turn of events had made a hellish day turn into a day he would remember for the rest of his life.

The day Hermione came back to him.

* * *

**AN: **Please review... 


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 20**  
For All The Love In The World

Sitting in the library of number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Hermione smiled as she perused the books.

The three of them - she, Harry and Ron - had decided to hold off from buying a place together, instead choosing to stay with Sirius and Remus for a while. Harry had wanted to get to know the two best friends of his father better, but they had disappeared to somewhere unknown.

Hermione had been in the library everyday since she arrived, and she giggled at the thought that she could study whatever she wanted.

Something caught her eye on a top shelf, and she struggled to reach it. Teasingly, it appeared to let her fingers only brush against it before moving out of her reach.

Placing a foot on the lowest shelf, she reached up and gripped a higher shelf, pulling herself up. With her other hand she reached out for the book, which moved out of her reach again. Leaning across, she tried to grip the book, but it slipped out of her reach again. Leaning further, her grip slipped slightly.

"What are you doing, Hermione?"

The voice startled Hermione and she let go, falling back and landing with a _thud_.

"Hermione!"

She turned to see Ron rushing towards her.

"Are you okay, Herms?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. And stop calling me Herms!"

"I'm sorry." He held out a hand and helped her up.

"Ow!" She flinched as she stood.

"What's the matter? What did you hurt?" Ron asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Hermione blushed. "Um, my lower back."

"I'll massage it for you. I'm wicked at them. I found out Dad is really good, and I sort of wanted to do something like him that my brothers couldn't do, so I learnt."

"It's lower than I will ever let you go, Ronald." Hermione grimaced as she stepped back to the bookshelves. _'Yeah, like so low that it's less like my back, and more like my butt.'_ Hermione grimaced. _'And I really need to stop watching American chat shows.'_

"But..."

"Exactly." Hermione smirked at his confused smile. "Now, how about doing something useful and getting that book up there for me? It keeps moving."

"Then why don't you just read another one? Surely it would be easier..."

"It wouldn't. I want that one."

"Hermione, you are a witch, couldn't you just call it to you? It would be quicker," Ron said with a frown on his face.

A pang of guilt went through her. Yes, she was still a witch, and she kept forgetting, but Ron would never be able to forget that he once had magic and now he didn't.

"No, it would be quicker for you to just reach up with your unfair height advantage and get me the damn book!"

"Calm down, jeez, I'm just kidding with you." Ron reached up and plucked the book off the shelf. He turned the cover over and read the title. "_'Elusive and Emotive'_? What the hell is that about?"

"I don't know, it just caught my eye and I decided to read it." She snatched it out of his hands. "Thank you. Now you can go."

"What? No thank you kisses?"

"No. Now shove off, Ron."

She smiled as he pouted.

"Pretty, pretty please." She allowed a glance before bouncing on her toes and giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Now leave me in peace." She waited for him to leave before moving to the overstuffed armchair. Trying to sit down, she realised that it was going to be very painful, and she cursed at Ron.

Moving over to the less comfortable sofa, she settled onto her stomach and caressed the leather cover of the book lovingly before opening it.

* * *

Snape sighed as he tidied up his lab.

As much as everyone thought it of him, he was not really a neat freak. Yes, everything was organised and had its place, but nobody else would be able to figure out what that was.

So, here he was on a weekend - not that it made much difference to him - organising and tidying his lab so that Hermione would have no trouble using it.

And as much as he hated to admit it, he was looking forward to her coming back; he was counting down the days.

* * *

Finishing yet another book, Hermione sighed.

It had given her some ideas linked to the problem of getting Ron's magic back, but nothing had been really useful beyond giving her another new starting point for research.

Apparently, nobody had thought about finding a spell or a potion to help somebody regain their magic.

Lifting herself off the sofa gently, she placed the book on a lower shelf. "Such a troublesome book doesn't deserve a high shelf."

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know."

Hermione turned around and squealed, "Remus!" She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug before standing back and putting her hands on her hips. "Now, where have you been? Disappearing without a note and not coming to Harry's graduation... he was very upset about that, you know."

"It couldn't be helped." Remus replied grimly.

"Hey! Where's my hug?" Sirius bounced around his old friend and pushed into Hermione.

"Ow! Hey, careful, you oaf!" Hermione moved away from the wall where she had landed not so softly.

"Sorry, Mione. I didn't think that would hurt."

"No, you just don't think." Hermione grinned at him. "Besides, it's not your fault, it's Ron's, and he's a bigger oaf than you are."

Sirius took on a look of indignation. "Nobody is a bigger oaf than me! I shall have to conquer this Ronald and rule over all." He stuck his hand in the air, holding his wand as if it was a sword.

"Urgh! Can he ever be serious?" Hermione turned to Remus, unfortunately this was the opening that a certain dog had been waiting for, and Remus groaned.

"Yes, it is I, the great Sirius, the only Sirius, who is always Sirius!"

Hermione couldn't help it; she burst out laughing, closely followed by Remus and Sirius.

"Now, what did the red-headed Ron do to you?" Sirius said, calming himself and throwing his arm around her shoulders.

Hermione blushed.

"Do we even want to know?"

"What?" Hermione looked up at them, realising what they were thinking. "Eww, no! He's like a brother to me."

"So, what happened?"

"He made me jump and I was sort of in an awkward position and slipped, landing on my, my, um..."

"Arse." Sirius supplied helpfully.

"Sirius!" Hermione exclaimed. "Well, yeah. And it hurts."

"Well, did he kiss it better?" Sirius grinned.

"No, he did not kiss it better! He didn't even offer to. He did offer to give me a massage, though."

"Well, where is he?"

"He said that when he thought it was my back that I had hurt. My 'arse' - as you so crudely put it - is bruised, and massaging it would hurt."

"I bet if I did it, it wouldn't."

"Thank you for your offer, Sirius. But no thanks."

Remus chuckled. "Rejected! Looks like you're losing your touch, mutt."

Sirius glanced at his old friend with a look of deep hurt. "I can't help it! I mean, this _is_ Hermione we are talking about. She rejects everyone."

"Hey!"

Sirius suddenly looked like he was in deep thought, before his eyes began to sparkle. "Makes me think she's playing for the other team."

"I am still here you know." Hermione huffed.

"Really? I wouldn't have guessed from your loud voice." Sirius grinned, glancing at Hermione letting her see the mischief dancing in his eyes. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?" Hermione asked distractedly, having turned back to the shelves, searching for another book.

"Playing for the other team."

"No."

Remus sat down by the fire and watched as Sirius tried to gain her full attention.

"Come on, you can tell me. I won't tell anyone."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Hermione smothered a grin with her hands, trying desperately to ignore Sirius as he bounced around trying to keep his face in front of hers.

Sirius grinned. "Prove it."

"Prove what?"

"That you don't play for the other team."

"God, how old are you?" Hermione scowled, her hands back on her hips.

"What's that got to do with it? Now prove it." Sirius mirrored Hermione - hands on hips - with a smirk on his face.

"And just how am I meant to do that?"

"Well... you could kiss me."

Hermione laughed. "I don't think so; I have my sights set on somebody else, and I don't think _he_ would appreciate it if I kissed you first."

"He will never know."

"Yes, he will, because I would tell him."

"Damn, you are the honest type of girl."

"Yes, I am. Besides, if you need proof, then take the fact that I went out with Victor Krum. I accepted him, so I don't reject everyone."

"Give up, Sirius. You are just embarrassing yourself." Remus sighed as he stared into the fire.

"Am not." Sirius crossed his arms and went to lean on a shelf, but missed and fell to the floor.

Hermione and Remus burst out laughing.

But when Sirius didn't get up, Hermione stopped and knelt next to him, gritting her teeth against the pain she was feeling. "Sirius? Sirius, are you all right?"

"Got you!" He grabbed Hermione, who screamed. Rolling them over until he was on top of her, he changed into his Animagus form and barked.

Harry, Ron and Ginny came running into the library.

Harry had his wand out in front of him. "Hermione? Are you all right?"

"Ow! Sirius, get off me!" Hermione stopped struggling and closed her eyes, concentrating hard on getting Sirius off her. The other inhabitants of the room watched Sirius float up in the air above her. "Fine, you are a bigger oaf than Ron. Happy?"

Sirius barked.

"I think you need a flea bath. You look a bit scraggy."

Sirius yelped and tried to run away, but floating in the air hindered this and just made him look like a character from a Muggle cartoon when they ran off the edge of a cliff.

Harry lowered his wand, but he wasn't smiling. Turning around, he pushed past Ron and Ginny who were both still laughing.

"Harry, wait up!" Hermione called out, scrambling up off the floor and running out of the room after Harry, letting Sirius drop to the floor as she did, causing the other three people left in the room to start laughing again.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 21**  
For All The Love In The World

Hermione ran into Harry's room without knocking.

"Harry, I know you're upset about them not coming to your graduation; we _all_ were. But seriously, you don't need them. I'm sure your mum and dad were watching you; they would be very proud of you and your accomplishments."

"But they are all that I have and they weren't there!" Harry whispered, collapsing onto his bed and shoving his face into the pillow.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione moved over to the bed, sitting next to him. "You know that isn't true. You have Ron and Ginny, not to mention me."

"But you didn't know my parents."

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's shoulder. "No, that's true. We didn't. But we know you, and their friends."

Harry tried to stifle a sob and only partly succeeded as he turned his head to look at Hermione.

She stroked some of his hair, which had flopped into his face, and pushed it out of his eyes. "You shouldn't get upset because of a couple of idiots."

"They are idiots, aren't they?" Harry managed a small grin.

"Yes, they are. Now, are you going to let them see you upset?"

"I just want some time alone. It just seems so weird that everything is over. The war, the hiding, the fighting - everything. I guess I'm finding it harder to adjust then I thought I would."

"Did you think something had happened to them?" Hermione asked, her voice soft.

Harry nodded slowly as fresh tears sprang to his eyes.

The raw emotion that he was finally releasing touched Hermione deeply, and she pulled him into a tight hug.

* * *

After several hours of talking, and Harry crying until there were no tears left – causing him to fall asleep in exhaustion - Hermione got up and left, closing the door to his bedroom quietly so as not to wake him.

"How is he?"

Hermione looked round to see a timid Ginny sitting against the opposite wall.

"He's sleeping. I think he finally let go. He is exhausted and probably will be just as bad tomorrow."

"What did you talk about?" Ginny enquired quietly.

"Nothing, really. I just listened and let him cry. He needed it; he has needed to do it since, well, probably since the end of our first year."

"Are you sure he will be okay?"

"Yes, I have to go out tomorrow for some ingredients, as I used most of them up the other day, but I think I have enough to make a Calming Potion. Just in case."

"Thank you."

"Just keep him calm tomorrow, and try and keep Sirius and Remus away until he is ready. He needs time to let himself relax and let the fact that everything is all over sink in."

"I will." Ginny smiled. "What would we do without you, Herms?"

"I don't know, but you're going to find out if you all keep calling me 'Herms', _Ginevra_."

"Touché," Ginny chuckled. "Goodnight, Hermione."

"Night, Ginny." Hermione slowly made her way down the dark hallway to her room, where she fell into her bed. Not even bothering to undress.

* * *

Hermione woke up as the early morning sunlight hit her face.

Groaning, she tried to sit up and swore.

It wasn't just her backside that was sore, but her whole back seemed to have seized up.

"What the hell!" Painfully, she managed to roll over and ease herself out of bed. "I am going to kill Ron!"

Muttering, she made her way to the bathroom, wanting to kick something when she realised that it would be too painful to take a bath and that she would have to settle for a shower.

Half an hour later, after her painful shower, Hermione dried and dressed herself using wandless magic; knowing that it would take another half hour of swearing to get halfway decent the Muggle way. Scowling as she spelled her hair into a pony-tail, she dragged her unwilling body down to the kitchen where she made some coffee and drank it quickly, not caring that it burnt her tongue and throat.

"Hey, Herms." Sirius bounced in and sat at the table. "What's for breakfast, then?"

"Nothing." Hermione threw her mug into the sink where it smashed. "Bloody hell!"

"What's up with _you_ this morning?" Sirius grinned.

"Nothing."

"Must be that time of the month." He looked at her thoughtfully.

Sirius didn't even see it coming. In a flash of light, he found himself tied up and hanging from the ceiling, upside-down with a gag in his mouth. When he looked around for Hermione, she was gone.

* * *

Hermione sighed as she made her way down to the cool basement; the pain in her back had lessened but there was still a dull ache whenever she moved.

Looking in the supply cupboard, Hermione groaned. It was a mess. Somebody had been messing about and they were going to pay.

Adrenaline forcing her pain threshold to an all time high, Hermione stormed up the stairs and back into the kitchen. "WHO MESSED ABOUT WITH MY POTION SUPPLIES?" She stood with her hands on her hips, breathing heavily.

As she waited, Ron and Remus stumbled in, bleary-eyed and mumbling.

"Did either of you use any of my Potion supplies?"

Both men shook their heads before Remus spoke. "Sirius was making something down there yesterday."

Hermione glared up at the ceiling, and both men followed her gaze. "You!" Hermione growled.

Sirius' eyes widened in fear, and he started to struggle, but to no avail.

Remus chuckled as Ron backed slowly out of the door before running to his room.

"Hermione, maybe you should let him down." Remus tried to reason with her.

"No, he can stay up there for the rest of the day. Make sure everybody eats his favourite foods in here." Remus moved out of the way as Hermione grabbed her cloak and strode to the front door. "I'm going out!"

With a _CRACK_, Hermione found herself in Diagon Alley, and as the adrenaline left her system, the pain returned, forcing her to struggle against tears.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Hermione made her way as quickly as she could through the surprisingly large crowds towards the Apothecary.

Breathing in deeply, Hermione stepped into the cool shop and began collecting ingredients to restock her supplies, finally ending up at the front of the store where a little girl sat chewing her finger nails.

"Excuse me, you don't happen to know where..."

"I'm sorry Madame, but I don't know where anything is yet. My Grandpa won't let me touch any of the ingredients and so I haven't had a chance to explore."

"Could you get your Grandpa for me?" Hermione asked, trying desperately not to lose her temper with the little girl.

"He's gone out at the moment. If you leave your name and what it is you need, then I'm sure he will send it to you - free of charge, of course."

"Don't worry about that, I will leave some money behind."

"No, really. He normally would have closed, and so he is sure to send you something." The girl looked at the small basket Hermione was holding. "Do you want these sent or are you going to carry them?"

"I'll carry them, I suppose. I will be setting off home now, anyway."

"Okay." The girl wrapped the ingredients carefully. "That will be twenty-two Galleons, please."

"Have prices gone up?"

"Yes, for a few of the ingredients, because the supplier has been ill recently and so they are in short supply."

"Okay, that's fine," she sighed, and muttered under her breath, "I will just go home and kill Sirius."

The girl gasped. "Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"That means you are Hermione Granger!" The sudden recognition that filtered across the girl's face mildly amused Hermione.

"Uhuh." She suddenly wanted desperately to get out of the shop.

"And you are best friends with Harry Potter! What's he like? Does he have a girlfriend?"

"He is a nice guy, and I believe he is interested in somebody. I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but I really need to be going."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come back soon."

_'Hopefully not too soon!'_ Hermione smiled and waved as she left the shop.

Pausing outside the door, she saw Snape with his billowing robes making his way easily through the crowd. He glanced her way, and paused upon seeing her. Looking up at the shop she had just been in, the corner of his mouth tugged up in a small, brief smile.

"Miss Granger."

"Sir... Master," Hermione smiled.

"Not in a book shop today, I see."

"No, Sirius ruined all my Potion supplies and I had to buy new ones." She scowled. "Cost me a lot, too. I'm going to kill him after I let him down."

"Let him down?"

"At the moment, he is tied and gagged to the ceiling above the kitchen table." Hermione managed a small smile at the fear she had seen in his eyes before she left.

Snape laughed. "What did he do?"

"He said, and I quote, 'Must be that time of month', just because I refused to speak to him."

"Why were you..."

He was interrupted as a large wizard pushed rudely past Hermione to get into the Apothecary, knocking her into him, and he automatically wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione whimpered in pain and Snape's posture stiffened. Dropping his arms, he waited for Hermione to look up at him, but she didn't.

"I… I should be going," Hermione managed to choke out.

"Miss Granger, look at me."

Hermione slowly lifted her chin and her tear-filled eyes met his concerned gaze.

"Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." She looked down and made to turn away.

"It is obvious there's something wrong, Miss Granger," he persisted.

"Nothing is wrong, please just drop it." Hermione turned away and start to walk.

Snape sighed, but dropped the subject, knowing that as stubborn as he was, she could be worse. "Join me for lunch. We can discuss your apprenticeship."

Hermione paused and took a few moments to answer, before she turned back and smiled. "Okay, sure."

Snape held out his arm to her, and with a barely noticeable hesitation, Hermione took it.

"Where would you like to go?"

"You decide; you're the one who made the offer. If you were planning to go somewhere, please don't let me spoil your plans."

In truth, he had been on his way back to Hogwarts and had no plans at all to eat out, but he made his decision quickly. "I was thinking about trying out Barracks Cafe."

"Is that even open yet?" Hermione questioned.

"Would I be going there if it wasn't?"

Hermione smiled. "Sorry, that was kind of dumb."

Snape didn't reply, but took notice of the way Hermione's steps seemed stilted, almost causing her to stumble several times. Reaching the cafe, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and was glad that they were shown to their table quickly.

Sitting down, Hermione winced, and only just managed not to utter a sound. _'Why did I say yes? It was totally stupid!'_

Snape carefully watched as Hermione settled into her seat; he could see the tightness in her jaw and knew that she must be in great pain from just sitting there.

Deciding it wouldn't be wise to question her again so soon, he quickly ordered his meal.

* * *

An hour later, when they'd finished their meal and all polite conversation was over, Hermione stood to leave. "I must be getting back; I have a lot of things to do."

"Please, stay. We have much left to discuss about your apprenticeship." Snape tried to keep the pleading out of his voice, and smirked internally at his ability to do so.

"I would love to, really, but there is a potion that I need to make soon."

"Miss Granger. Sit."

Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I can't."

"I will repeat my earlier concerns, Miss Granger. Are you hurt?"

_"Yes."_

"What happened?"

Realising that he wasn't going to let her go, she gave in. "Ron happened. He startled me, and I fell. At the time, it seemed to only hurt my... um..." Hermione blushed. "...my bum."

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes, but if she had, she probably would have left. Snape's face was crinkled up with amusement at her obvious embarrassment.

"And now?"

"My whole back seems to be in pain. This morning, it was a trial to just get out of bed. I would rather face Voldemort again than have to continue with this agony."

Snape flinched at the use of his old master's name. "I see, and was this why you refused to speak to Black?"

"He was expecting me to make him breakfast." Hermione smiled. "Now he has to watch everyone else eat."

"And the thing you have to do?"

"Make a potion to relieve the pain."

Snape finally stood up and placed some money on the table. "I have something that will help."

"Oh, no. I'm fine, sir. I can make my own."

"Miss Granger, I have something suitable already brewed. This way, you will not have to wait for the potion to be made." Snape held his arm out to her.

At the prospect of being free of pain sooner, Hermione gave in. She smiled as Snape pulled her against him to Apparate to Hogwarts.

* * *

Dumbledore stood up from his seat in his office and made his way over to the fireplace. Throwing in a handful of Floo powder, he leant in and called, "Deputy Headmistress' chambers."

McGonagall looked up from the book she was reading. "Is something the matter, Albus?"

"Miss Granger appears to be coming for a visit."

"A visit? When did you hear of this? I would have thought she would have said something to me first!"

Dumbledore looked at her hurt face and smiled. "Minerva, my dear, I was not told."

McGonagall looked up at him, confusion clearly showing on her face.

"She is walking up to the main entrance as we speak… and she is with Severus." His blue eyes twinkled.

"Severus? But, surely he didn't ask her to start her apprenticeship early?"

"That I do not know. Maybe you should go down and greet them." Dumbledore's eyes held such a twinkle that McGonagall nearly leapt from her seat, rushing to her door and down to welcome her favourite student. _'Favourite ex-student'._

Snape scowled as he looked up and saw McGonagall standing by the open doors. "Minerva, I didn't realise anybody else knew Miss Granger was coming."

"I have my ways."

Hermione smiled up at her mentor. "You mean, Albus told you."

McGonagall chuckled. "That he did."

Snape scowled. "As much as I am enjoying this idle chit-chat, I would very much like to reach my chambers before the students arrive."

McGonagall laughed. "Now, Severus, is that anyway to act around a guest?"

"She is not a guest."

"You did not ask her to cut her holidays short, did you? After all that has happened, the girl deserves a little rest. Severus, really, I am disappointed in you."

Hermione was becoming dizzy following the conversation back and forth between her two ex-Professors.

"Minerva, it is the truth. I am not a guest, but nor am I beginning my apprenticeship."

"Well then, why are you here? Is there something wrong?"

"No, there are just a few things to go over before I arrive officially." Hermione explained; not wanting to further her embarrassment with more people knowing about what happened.

"Well, you must stay for dinner. We can't have you visiting without talking with the rest of the staff."

Hermione glanced up at Snape, who was glaring darkly at his colleague.

"I don't think I can possibly stay."

"Severus, I will leave it in your hands to convince her to stay." McGonagall turned to Hermione. "Please reconsider; I know Albus would like to see you again."

Snape growled, causing Hermione to pause in what she had been about to say. "He, as well as the rest of the staff, will see her when she arrives before term starts!"

"Severus!" McGonagall was shocked at the reaction of her colleague. "You are not being very polite, and I don't think that-"

"I do not care what anyone thinks, Minerva." Snape gripped Hermione's arm. "Good day to you." He stormed past the shocked Head of Gryffindor, pulling Hermione after him.

He reached the bottom of the dungeon staircase when Hermione began to protest. "Professor! Master! Slow down, please."

Snape stopped and looked back at her. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and one lone trickle had already made its way down her cheek. He felt a stab of guilt in his gut. "I apologise. It's just, sometimes Minerva, she..."

"Bugs you like all Gryffindors do?" Hermione managed a smile as she wiped carefully at her tears.

"Let's get you that potion before I do something else to cause you tears."

"But you didn't the first time; it was that rude man..."

"Yes, but I caused you to stop in the entrance way to the shop, so it was my fault."

They reached his chambers without any further incident, and Snape went quickly to his private stores, pulling out the potion he required. "Here you are; it should work quickly."

Hermione gladly accepted it, and brought the vial to her lips, closing her eyes. As the cool potion ran down her throat, she shivered. The feeling seemed to spread out all over her back and down to her toes, like fingers massaging her pain away. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Snape with a small smile on her face as she cautiously moved and stretched her back.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you." Hermione looked around and gasped at the warm atmosphere of the room. It was the absolute opposite of what she had expected it to be. "Wow, I would never want to leave if I lived here." She spun around, noticing the green colour scheme with a grin.

Snape felt a pang in his chest. _'I wouldn't want you to leave, either.'_

Hermione giggled when she turned back to face him, causing him to quickly school his face with a look of indifference. "What?"

"You're a Slytherin through and through."

"Do you always make obvious statements like this? If so, you could have informed me _before_ I decided to take you on as an apprentice."

Hermione laughed. "Why would I tell you, then?" She mirrored his smirk, and took note of the glint in his eye.

* * *

Back at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, Sirius was watching the rest of the household eat their dinner; it wasn't his favourite meal, but he was so hungry.

Ron looked up at him. "If I didn't fear Hermione, then I would let you down." He laughed. "I'm not as stupid as you to make her angry on purpose."

Remus smiled. He had enjoyed his day. _'Plenty of peace and quiet when Sirius isn't around.'_

* * *

Snape stood from his favourite chair, where he had been sitting with Hermione opposite him whilst they drank some tea.

"Would you like to visit your apprentice chambers?"

"I get my own chambers? I thought I would just get a room."

"Well, it is just a room, but it is attached to my private lab, and to this room… which you may use freely."

"Thank you." Hermione stood up and followed him into her new rooms. She giggled at the look of distaste he was trying to hide.

"I don't quite agree with the colour scheme, but apart from that they are a nice set of rooms. The bathroom is through that door, and you have a private study room through that door over there."

"You can change the colours if you like. Red isn't my favourite; I prefer blue."

Snape smirked. "Then perhaps you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Well, actually, the Hat said I should have been in Slytherin, but my _heritage_ prevented that." Hermione stated waving her hand nonchalantly, as she moved around the room.

Snape's head snapped around as he focussed on her.

"Seriously?"

"No, I'm kidding!" He looked slightly confused, and so she continued. "Sorry, I guess I should work on my sarcasm. But yes, the Hat did. That would have caused a stir, I bet. Hopefully now, with that insane megalomaniac out of the way, old prejudices won't affect the House students are Sorted into. I mean, if I had been pureblood I would have been in your house, but just because of that one thing, I wasn't. It's stupid." Realising she was rambling, she lowered her head. "Sorry."

Snape smiled slightly as she blushed. "Don't worry, I just find it hard to believe that with the way you act, you could have been in Slytherin."

"Perhaps, with different friends, and being in a different house, I would have learnt to behave differently." Hermione lifted her chin, crossed her arms, and took a defensive stance. "Besides, it is not so hard to behave like everything is mine to do with what I please."

Snape laughed, and as he did so, he sat down on the bed.

Hermione grinned. "Has something I'd said amused you?" She tried to stop grinning, but it was nearly impossible.

"Indeed." Snape stood up as he realised where he was sitting and cleared his throat. "It appears that it is time for dinner to be served in the Great Hall. Would you accompany me?"

"Certainly." Hermione smiled and took his arm as he held it out to her. "Besides, I wouldn't want Minerva to be angry with you." She giggled as he scowled.

"Indeed, _Gryffindors_ are not always given the respect they… deserve."

"Really now, are you saying that we deserve respect?"

"I would say that a _select_ few do." He glanced in her direction before leading the way to the Great Hall in silence.

Dumbledore rose to greet Hermione as she reached the Head Table, which was arranged in a square rather than the line it formed during term. "Miss Granger, how delightful it is for you to be visiting us."

"It is nice to see you all again so soon." Hermione smiled at the rest of the staff, noticing the chair that McGonagall was motioning her to - several seats away from Snape.

Dumbledore sat back in his seat and turned his gaze on Snape. "Well, sit down, my boy. There are plenty of chairs."

Snape scowled as Hermione reluctantly took her seat beside her mentor, and then took his at the other side of the Headmaster.

"So, Hermione, when are you returning for good?" McGonagall asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"We haven't discussed that yet. I am afraid you will have to ask... um..."

"Dear, you cannot have forgotten his name, simply from sitting away from him."

"It's not that, I just... um... I don't know how to refer to him to other people."

"I'm not sure I understand, Hermione."

"He has asked me to call him Master, and I don't know if that is how I am to refer to him when speaking about him with others."

"Of course not, dear, call him Severus; you will be part of the faculty, after all." McGonagall took a sip from her drink.

"She will not call me that under any circumstances, Minerva. The girl will do well to remember that," Snape growled out, causing the rest of the staff to stop in their conversation and turn to watch the confrontation.

Minerva's face turned red as she tried to control herself. "Severus! You can not be serious! I know it is a tradition, but surely you are going to follow modern example of..."

"I will not! It is none of your business what I decide to be called. You are not the one who is my apprentice!"

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore. "Albus, please say something. You must have some opinion in this."

"I'm afraid I can do nothing. Hermione agreed to the apprenticeship whether she knew all the terms or not." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Hermione.

Hermione giggled. "It really doesn't bother me, Minerva. Please, don't get stressed on my account. Calling someone Master doesn't make him mine now, does it? That is something he well knows, and the rest of us should as well. It is a title that he has chosen, and one I don't mind using."

"But Hermione..."

"Minnie, she has made her peace with it." Dumbledore smiled. "She is happy; please try not to be the saviour of things which do not need saving."

"But..."

"Minerva! Eat your dinner before it gets cold," Dumbledore said, and his tone of voice made it clear the discussion was over.

McGonagall sank into her seat, red in the face and embarrassed.

When Hermione glanced up at Snape, she saw a satisfied smirk on his face. _'I wonder how long he has been waiting for Minerva to be shot down like that?'_

The rest of the meal continued peacefully, with the whispering and glances her way being ignored. Hermione was sure that the rest of the staff were enjoying having something else to gossip about.

When everyone had finished eating, Hermione stood, "I think I should be heading back now. I didn't tell anyone where I was going; I was in rather a... um... rush."

"Ah, yes, I think you should let Sirius down now, before he eats his gag." Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled, causing Hermione to smile.

"Yes, sir. I just hope he has learnt his lesson."

"I'm sure he has, along with the rest of your housemates. That is, if they haven't let him down."

Hermione's eyes flashed. "They better not have done, or they will be joining him up there tomorrow."

"Whatever are you talking about?" McGonagall perked up at the mention of more ex-pupils.

"Sirius decided to challenge my mood as being 'that time of the month', and has spent the day hanging upside down with a gag in his mouth to stop him talking. I left instructions for everyone to eat in the kitchen so he can watch."

McGonagall chuckled.

"Not to mention he also destroyed my lab."

This caused the rest of the staff who had been listening in to glance between Hermione and Snape and then burst out laughing.

Hermione smiled. "So, I really should be going. I don't want to get in trouble for cruelty against animals."

"Indeed." Snape stood and offered his arm to Hermione. "I will escort you to the gate, Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled up at him. "Thank you."

McGonagall watched them fondly as they walked out together. "He appears to be softening. Perhaps they are meant for each other."

When her lover and friend didn't respond, she turned and saw the look of sadness in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Albus, please don't destroy his little bit of happiness."

"I'm afraid, if things progress outside this castle as I believe they will. Miss Granger will not be returning here in September."

* * *

As the two of them reached the gates of the school and the path leading into Hogsmeade, they stopped.

"When do you require me to return, Master?"

"No later than the first of September." Snape released his arm from her soft grip. _'I would welcome your company earlier, though.'_

Hermione shuffled her feet, suddenly finding her shoes extremely interesting. "Thank you for lunch, and for the potion."

"Your back and…" Snape cleared his throat. "… are no longer in pain?"

"My body is completely pain-free." Hermione smiled.

Snape nodded but didn't speak.

"I will see you soon, Professor... I mean, Master."

"Indeed, Miss Granger."

Hermione sighed at his look of indifference, wishing the smile he had earlier was still there. But she nodded, before walking a few more steps past the Apparition ward, where she disappeared with a _CRACK_.

Snape watched the empty space for a few moments, before slowly turning back to the castle.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**  
For All The Love In The World

It was coming to the end of August, and Hermione was excitedly packing up her things. When the NEWT results had arrived a couple of weeks ago, she had been disappointed to learn she only had a hundred percent in half of her subjects. She managed to quell her curiosity of her missing on one percent on the others when she saw the boys' results. She had visited her parents and given them an update, and they seemed happy for her.

Hermione frowned. That was the problem, really. They only _seemed_ happy – they didn't get excited for her at all. _Maybe it's because I didn't go and visit them for long. _Hermione shook her head. Now was not the time for wondering what her parents were really thinking about her choice of career. The summer had been a mess, what with Harry avoiding his godfather, and Ginny staying with him most of the time. It had taken nearly the entire holiday for Harry to realise that ignoring Sirius didn't really gain anything, and so began talking to him again... although he still felt awkward.

* * *

Looking across the sitting room, Harry could see Ginny reading a book and he smiled. _Maybe I can finally be happy; there is no real danger in my life right now._

Ginny felt as if somebody was watching her, and she glanced up. When she saw it was Harry, she smiled shyly before going back to her book, blushing.

* * *

Snape was pacing in his chambers.

He had double-checked that everything was ready and sorted for Hermione's arrival. _I've changed the colours of her rooms… I've made sure that they are as comfortable as possible. I've changed my wards to accept her, I've restocked my supplies… something is missing!'_

He couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to go wrong. That even after all his clever planning, everything was still going to end up a mess. _That, of course, is if she even turns up!_

Realising that he wasn't going to remember something he had forgotten - if that was the case - or be able to stop something going wrong, he decided to prowl the corridors for something to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the Headmaster's office, McGonagall was looking at Dumbledore with a mixture of anger and disgust on her face. "Albus, you can't!"

"I don't have a choice. The way young Mister Malfoy is acting, it's like Tom when he was beginning his..."

"But it will break Severus' heart!" McGonagall protested.

"It will not." Dumbledore said firmly. "He will understand and get over it."

"But you aren't going to tell him! He'll think that Hermione is abandoning him."

"Then he is not the man I think him to be."

"That isn't fair! What would you have thought if the same thing had happened to me! You would have thought that I taken the first chance I could to get away from you. And you had friends – you weren't alone like Severus is."

"Minnie, you must understand, she is the only one." Dumbledore looked at McGonagall sternly. "She is the only one that can stop us having another war so soon; the sacrifice of a few, to save many… I can't ignore that!"

* * *

Hermione arrived at Hogwarts' gates and smiled. Moving forward, she walked up to the ageing castle. Passing Hagrid's hut she thought about stopping, but realised that there was plenty of time for that later. Besides, a certain Potion Master would not be so happy to be kept waiting.

Snape could see her making her way up to the main doors, and he moved back to the dungeon entrance, trying to time his move to the doors as if he had just come up, and was not as eager as some love-sick adolescent would be.

Hermione reached the doors and almost walked into Snape, who had timed his entrance almost too perfectly.

"Miss Granger."

Hermione grinned, lowering her head in acknowledgement. "Master."

"Nice to know that you can tell the time. It will be needed in the potions I may let you brew."

"I appreciate that, Master." Hermione glanced up through her lashes at him.

Snape's heart almost stopped. _She'll be the death of me, with those looks. _Clearing his throat of the nervousness that he felt, Snape continued on. "We should head down to our rooms now so that you can settle in ready for tomorrow."

_Our rooms!_ Hermione's belly did a funny flip, but she calmly commented, "Of course."

"Did you not bring any luggage?" Snape enquired, glancing at the empty space around Hermione.

"Yes." She patted her pocket.

"You could have just had the..."

"House-elves bring them up?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe they should be used unnecessarily, if they are to be used at all."

"Indeed." Snape smirked. "Well, no point discussing these matters in the Entrance Hall." Snape turned on his heel and swept towards the dungeons, robes billowing.

Hermione followed almost at his heels, desperately trying to keep up with his long strides.

They had just about reached the stairs that would take them down to the dungeons when the Headmaster's voice drifted down to them from the top of the stairs.

"Severus." Dumbledore nodded his head at Snape before turning to Hermione. "A word, if you please, Miss Granger."

Hermione turned back to Snape. "Master?"

Snape grit his teeth. _What the hell could the meddling fool want with the girl; she has only just arrived._ Sighing, Snape stopped glaring at the Headmaster and turned to Hermione. "Go and see what the old man wants. I will be waiting, and I do not like..."

"I will not keep you waiting any longer than necessary, Master." Hermione smiled at him before moving away, towards the Headmaster.

* * *

McGonagall looked up sadly as her favourite student walked into the Headmaster's office. She hated to see people get hurt, but especially Snape; he had been kept away from others his whole life. Firstly because of his parents, and then because of his role as a spy. Finally he had found some happiness, even if he was trying to refuse himself, and it was being taken away from him before he had a chance to enjoy it. Glaring at Dumbledore as he sat at his desk, she moved to sit beside him, facing Hermione.

"Professors, what is it you wish to speak..."

"Minerva, dear."

"Sorry, sometimes I forget." Hermione grinned.

"It's perfectly all right, dear." McGonagall smiled indulgently at her.

"We should get down to business," Dumbledore interrupted them, causing McGonagall's temper to flare again.

"There is no need to be rude, Albus."

Hermione looked terribly confused, and was glad when her mentor turned back to her and gave her a smile - even if it did seem forced.

"Unfortunately, you are unable to go through with your apprenticeship with Severus," Dumbledore began, pausing to watch Hermione's reaction closely.

"But I just arrived! Surely I haven't done anything wrong already! Is it something to do with my NEWTs? But then wouldn't..."

Before Hermione could continue to speculate any further, McGonagall cut in. "You have done nothing wrong, Hermione, and your NEWTs were excellent. But, Albus, here..." she gestured to him, none too kindly, either, "has decided that you are the one who must go and stop Draco Malfoy turning into another Dark Lord."

Hermione gasped.

"And," McGonagall paused, she took a deep breath before continuing, "he will not be telling Severus where you are going. He will have no idea where you are, only that you didn't return to him after speaking with..."

"I can't do it. I don't want to accept this 'mission'; I want to move on with my life. The war for me is over."

"If you do nothing, the war is over for nobody." Dumbledore said gravely.

"But, why can't I tell..."

"Because I want as few people as possible to know of your new whereabouts."

"Oh, that's safe; send me off to a Death Eater's son, someone who will probably want revenge... and you don't want to tell anyone!"

"I will not be telling Misters Potter or Weasley either."

"That makes no difference. They know I'm not going to see them much, except at Christmas. But my Master is waiting right now, expecting me with him already - you have made me late. I can't do it. I don't accept it. Get another Order member to do it."

"You are the only one, Hermione."

Hermione broke down into sobs. "I can't be the only one."

"You have a connection with him. You can say you saw the errors of your way and wish to return to him."

The disgust on Hermione's face caused McGonagall to draw back.

"I will _never_ return to him," she spat. "What you are asking, what he wanted of me... do you even know?"

"He was draining your powers..." Albus began.

"No! That wasn't all; he wanted a slave." Hermione stood quickly. "You know I can still approach unicorns. It means I can get rarer potions ingredients for free... if I go to him…" She turned her head away, "I won't."

McGonagall gasped, almost choking on the amount of anger she was feeling towards Dumbledore at that moment.

"I will compensate and pay for..."

"There is a reason they are rare! Children wouldn't collect them properly, and how many competent adults do you know who are still innocent!"

Dumbledore frowned.

"I didn't think so. Why do you have to do this to..."

"You?" Dumbledore questioned, "Because you are..."

"Not me!" Hermione spat. "Professor Snape... my Master… you never treated him well, and now you are treating him lower than, than, than pond scum!" Hermione stormed to the door.

"Miss Granger, Hermione..."

Hermione paused with her hand on the door handle.

"I can not allow you to reside in this castle after turning your back on the Light."

With her back turned, she didn't see McGonagall slap him… but she heard it.

Tears slipped down Hermione's cheeks, rapidly growing into a steady stream. He knew he had her. Without her apprenticeship, she had nothing else. She heard somebody stand and stiffened as an arm went around her shoulder, only to relax slightly when McGonagall spoke.

"I will try and help Severus while you are gone, but I am not sure that anything I can say will help him."

"Thank you," Hermione murmured.

"Remus and Sirius will meet you in London. If you make your way there now, they will still be at the Leaky Cauldron. They are expecting you. I would appreciate it if you didn't make a scene there." Dumbledore spoke over Hermione's whispered thank you.

Hermione pulled open the door, not turning to look at the Headmaster she replied, "I will not make a _scene_, but not because you asked me not to, but because it is you and _only you_ who I am angry with." Hermione took another step forward before pausing again. "I have lost all respect I had for you, you are making me lie. If it were not for Professor Snape, I would never return to Hogwarts."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape sat in his office, tapping his fingers in an impatient rhythm on his desk. _'Where is she?'_ He closed his eyes and leant back in his chair, crossing his arms in an effort to stop annoying himself. He had been like this for the past week, and now she was finally here, he felt like a child at Christmas. _'Not that I ever knew much of a happy Christmas.'_

There was a timid knock on his door, and he sat up and eagerly called out, "Enter." His face fell as McGonagall walked in. "What do you want?"

McGonagall didn't answer; instead she closed the door and moved to the chair in front of his desk. For once, it was a comfortable, high-backed chair – specifically placed there for Hermione.

"Well? Her... Miss Granger is not here yet. She is with the Headmaster, most probably for some stupid thing he has decided to meddle in." Snape got up, trying to hide his shaking hands, and poured himself a glass of Scotch. "Do you want one?"

McGonagall shook her head.

"Suit yourself."

McGonagall had a sad smile on his face as she watched Snape pace nervously before sitting back in his chair. She could tell he was eager for Hermione to arrive.

"Well? Did you come here to annoy me, or is there something you wish to say?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

"If you can't pay up, Minerva, perhaps you shouldn't bet on things that you don't understand."

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "Severus, what I have to say may upset you."

"What is it?" Snape's stomach felt like a heavy weight had been placed in it as a feeling of dread washed over him. _She's changed her mind._

"Hermione, she..."

"Decided not to apprentice, and is blaming it on something the Headmaster wants her to do? Fine." Snape stood slowly.

"That's not true, listen to me, she..."

"Get out." Snape's voice was low and deadly, but McGonagall didn't move.

"Severus, it isn't her..."

"Get out, now! Get out, get OUT, GET OUT!"

McGonagall rose to her feet and hurriedly moved to the door; she turned briefly, but the anger in his eyes - the pain, the anguish and disappointment plainly showing - caused her to stifle a sob as she left, and the sound of shattering glass echoed behind her.

* * *

Hermione brushed away tears as she found the table Remus and Sirius were sitting at.

"You're late, Hermione; it isn't like you." Remus commented.

"Yeah, Mione, what were you up to that made you so late?" Sirius asked playfully.

"Lying to someone," Hermione muttered, covering her face as she sank into the chair offered to her.

"What was that?" Remus asked, concerned about her morose attitude.

"Nothing." Taking a deep breath, Hermione sat up and looked at the two Marauders. "So, give me the details. What am I to do?"

"Well, we will be taking you to Malfoy Manor, where Sirius will become, er, you-know-what," Remus began.

"I will be there for your protection, although you may want to choose another name for me, because I don't know if Malfoy will know the name Padfoot or Snuffles."

"I don't think he does, but okay." Hermione nodded.

"Well, anyway, you will be play acting that Harry and Ron kicked you out and you have nowhere to go..."

"But, what about my parents?"

"He doesn't know anything about them, does he?"

"If he tries to check, it won't be hard to discover they are still alive."

"We will be taking that risk... anyway, you will need somebody, and the first person you thought of was him. Hopefully, he will take the bait and let you in... although I doubt he will want to take _me_ in as well. But I will act nicely towards him, as if I had taken a liking to him. That way I can be with you at all times. If he asks where you got me, you can always say I was Harry's and that you took me to spite him."

"That will work," Hermione managed, shooting a small smile at Sirius. "I'm just scared that he will..."

"Will what?" Remus asked. "Attack you? That is why Sirius will be there."

"I need to tell you both something, seen as it will have an affect on this... mission."

"What is it? You can tell us."

"You know when I was in the Hospital Wing for quite sometime?"

"When we were going to throw that party, and you stormed in and Snivellus carried you back there?"

"When we landed on our heads?"

"Yeah, then." Hermione blushed slightly. "Well, it was Draco who put me there."

Sirius and Remus gasped. "What did he do to you? He didn't..."

"No, but he, um, he put me under Cruciatus Curse repeatedly, and was draining my magic."

"How was he doing that?"

"He charmed a necklace that made me his slave, with a back-up curse in case somebody figured it out and took the necklace off for me."

"But couldn't you take it off or tell somebody?"

"No, because he told me not to, and as his slave I couldn't disobey him."

"I can't believe Albus is asking you to do this, then." Remus sat back in his chair, running his hand over his face. "To put you through that again."

"He says it's because I am the only one to have a _connection_ with Draco."

"Bastard," Sirius muttered, although Hermione wasn't sure if it was an insult towards Malfoy or Dumbledore.

Hermione sighed. "He wouldn't let me tell Severus, either, even though I was supposed to start my apprenticeship with him today. Severus is going to think I ran out on him."

"Good." Sirius grinned.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione." Remus glared at Sirius.

"He's going to think I lied."

"He deserves it for being a slimy git."

"Even if he did deserve it-" Hermione's eyes flashed dangerously, "- it now means that I don't have a Potions apprenticeship, which means I have no future except to help the bloody Order."

"Albus has ruined Hermione's chances at becoming a Potions Mistress," Remus explained to Sirius.

"Can't another…?"

Hermione covered her face with her hands, causing her voice to become muffled. "He will make sure that no other Master or Mistress will take me on. He won't even have to say anything; just not going through with my apprenticeship is enough to prove that I am not worth it." Hermione looked sadly at her hands.

"He probably won't believe her when she gets back either." Remus looked at Hermione sadly.

"I don't even understand why he waited until I was about to go down to the dungeons. Why couldn't he have said something earlier? Why couldn't he have at least warned me or Severus?"

"He only told you today?"

"At the entrance to the dungeons, when I was about to go and unpack my stuff. He stood at the top of the stairs; he didn't even come down and talk to both of us. He just called down, and I told Severus I would be back soon... as soon as I could." Hermione bit her lip. "Which meant technically, in his mind, I was already late."

"Hermione, I don't understand why he did that. I know Severus hasn't had a good life, but I'm sure Albus isn't going to hide this from Severus." Remus put a comforting arm around her shoulders, only to have it shrugged off.

"Let's just get going, shall we?"

"Of course." Remus held out an arm, which Hermione refused to take.

"Can we just go?"

Remus glanced at Sirius, who was looking worriedly at Hermione, before striding out of the busy pub and Apparating a short distance away from Malfoy Manor.

"Are you ready, Hermione?"

"Yes, as ready as I'll ever be." Hermione avoided eye contact with both men, only looking at Sirius as he transformed. "Oh! I haven't though of a name for you... Ferret."

"Ferret, Hermione?"

"Yes, so when Draco asks, I can say I named Ferret after him, from when Moody turned him into a bouncing ferret."

"Good idea; makes what you are saying more believable... although, you will have to say why you named him when he is meant to be Harry's."

"I will say it is because I bought him and had to give him a name."

Remus smiled. "This will be the check in point." He turned to a large rock, and inscribed some runes onto it with his wand. They stayed visible for a while before vanishing, as if they had melted into the rock. "Just touch this rock, and the Order members who are on watch will come to you."

"Couldn't you just make a Portkey?"

"No, it could easily be detected, and accidentally activated." Remus gave her a reassuring smile. "You will be fine. You are a strong and capable witch."

"Thank you." Hermione moved away from him, walking towards the Manor at a fast but steady pace.

"Ferret, get going."

Sirius looked one last time at Remus, before bounding after Hermione.

"Good luck, my friends," Remus said, even though they were now too far away to hear him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**  
For All The Love In The World

Draco Malfoy sat in the comfortable Library of his Manor home. Although at first he was outraged to discover his father and family friends – for the most part – were gone, he realised that he was now of a much higher status in wizarding society, and had decided to use that to his advantage. His mother, who had survived the downfall of the Dark Lord, now, lived in the Dungeons, locked away in one of the rooms after she had angered Draco.

Reading through all the Dark magic texts in the family Library was going to take some time, but it was something he felt he needed to do. He would not be making the same mistakes that his father had made.

_CRACK! _

"I thought I told you all that I was not to be disturbed. I will call you if I need you," Draco snapped at the House Elf trembling before him.

"I'm sorry, Master, but there is Miss in Entrance Hall."

"Miss? Speak properly, you stupid elf." Draco kicked out at the house-elf, causing it to shriek and cower away from him.

"I'm sorry, Master, I's learning." The elf paused to think out the words to use next. "There is a Miss with her dog… from Harry Potter."

"What would Potty want to send me?"

"Miss is crying, she said you could..." the house-elf looked doubtful at its next words, "help her?"

Draco slowly got to his feet, scowling.

He just couldn't think of a girl who would possibly decide he could help them, and he knew of nobody with a dog - it was just so, well, Muggle.

_Granger. _The scowl left his face and he started walking more quickly, reaching the Entrance Hall in a short time.

"Draco!" Hermione ran to him and fell at his feet. "You have to help me. Harry and Ron kicked me out, I have nowhere to go. Please, I will do _anything_."

His face lit up as she stayed on her knees, her head bowed.

"Please, Draco! Master, whatever you want me to call you... please, help me. I beg of you."

"_Anything_... _anything_ at all?" Draco smirked.

"Anything you wish me to do." Hermione hoped he would fall for it. She hated to lie, and she knew she wasn't very good at it. She was just glad that she was so upset about the situation, anyway, that it was helping her sound truly desperate.

"Of course, my dear. But there is a problem." Draco gestured towards Sirius. "The dog, it has to go."

Hermione tilted her head up to him. "Please let me keep him."

"Give me one good reason and I will."

"I can give you three," Hermione replied.

"Really? And what would those be, then?"

"I named him Ferret."

Draco's eyebrow rose up an inch. "And that is a reason because…?"

"Fourth year, with Moody... it was so I would never forget what you had to put up with… the torture."

"Next." Draco smiled at Sirius.

"Ferret is Harry's; I took him to spite him."

"Wait! I thought you said you named him. Explain."

"I bought him, as a present for Harry. I named him because I didn't want him to be without a name, even if it was only to be for a couple of days."

"Go on."

"My third reason: I will do anything to keep him here."

"But, my dear, you are already doing anything for me to take you in."

Tears welled in Hermione's eyes again. "Please... I don't know how to convince you. And you only asked for one reason… please."

Draco looked at the dog sitting before him. "Ferret, come here."

Sirius got up slowly, and walked up to Draco, sitting back down next to Hermione, and nudging her with his nose.

"Hermione." Draco lifted her chin with his finger. As he did, this he watched the reaction of her dog. "I will take you in, as well as Ferret."

"Thank you." Hermione smile was watery as she turned and wrapped her arms around Ferret.

"The question is, though..."

Hermione looked back at Draco.

"... what do I do with you. I mean, _anything_ is a lot of things."

"I know."

"Come, follow me." Draco pulled her to her feet. "You can have my mother's room."

"Oh, I don't want to..."

"She has a new room... in the dungeons. Now, you are not going to argue about your rooms, are you?"

"N, no..."

"You may call me Draco, although if you step out of line it will be Master again."

"Of course, Draco."

"You did not bring any luggage?"

"It is in my pocket. I shrank it."

"Good. Twinkle will help dress you. If she decides that something is not appropriate, she will change it. If you have nothing suitable, you will wear something of mothers."

"Thank you."

"None of your Spew nonsense, either."

"S.P.E.W, but I won't cause a fuss."

"Good girl." He arrived outside an elegantly decorated door. "This shall be your room. To summon Twinkle, you only have to call her."

"Thank you for you generosity."

"Dinner is at eight." Draco turned to Sirius, pulled out his wand and twiddled it between his fingers, muttering a few words; Sirius yelped.

Hermione pulled him towards her, staring at the newly-formed collar around his neck.

"That collar cannot be removed. Do not try. I don't want him attacking my house-elves, although some of them deserve it. I do need them to be in reasonable health."

"I understand."

"And, of course, now he can no longer attack me."

Hermione looked up at him. "Why would you think he would attack you?"

"I do not trust anybody, Hermione. You know that."

Hermione lowered her eyes.

"But I won't give you a necklace; in fact, I won't even take your wand. But I will warn you - if your dog does anything wrong, you will be punished, through the dog."

"I understand."

"Good." Draco caressed her cheek. "This also means if you are..."

"I understand, I will not do anything to anger you, and neither will Ferret, I promise you."

"See that you keep that promise." Draco nodded his head and turned, walking down the long hallway and disappearing round the corner.

"Thank you." Hermione whispered, as she let tears slide down her cheeks.

Turning into her new home - for she didn't know how long she was going to have to stay - she sighed.

"Come on, Ferret. Time to settle into our new rooms." The exhaustion she felt almost made her feel sick.

Sirius was extremely concerned now. _Malfoy almost seemed to care for her._ He watched as she collapsed on the bed, too tired to do anything else but sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape looked at the destruction before him; his entire lab and private rooms were in a shambles – even the roses that he made a habit of blasting at the annual school Balls would have pity on the furniture in front of him. Elegant though most of it had been, now it was merely splinters.

But there was one set of furniture left untouched and blemish free - Hermione's rooms.

He had not the heart to set foot in there, let alone blast what was within those rooms to pieces.

Snape fell to his knees between her rooms and his, and at last, he let his tears fall._ Oh, Hermione! Why did you do this to me? You gave me too much hope!_ He collapsed on the floor, weak from lack of food, and too distraught to notice the cold stone floor his body was now pressed against. He lay unguarded, uncaring, and wishing that he no longer knew the pain of love.

* * *

McGonagall sat in the Gryffindor study room, her head in her hands. She had been intent on avoiding Dumbledore after the despicable way he was treating both a staff member and her favourite student. She closed her eyes as she remembered the last things that had been said between them:

_"Why do you not see that _love_ is so much stronger than any evil on this earth, Albus?"_

_"My dear, it is _you_ that cannot see. Hermione is the only love that can stop Draco Malfoy succumbing to the fate that evil has laid out for him."_

_"But what about…?"_

_"She is the _only_ one, my dear; the only one who can rescue his soul."_

_"But what about…?"_

_"I grow tired of this, Minerva. Sometimes others take priority."_

_"And when shall Severus ever see himself in your eyes as a priority? Is he only a toy to you, Albus? A toy you used to win the war, and now that it is done, you are done with _him,_ too?"_

_"Minerva..."_

_"Well, perhaps I am done with you!"_

Tears fell down her cheeks at the lack of hurt on his face, the lack of emotion that he showed in his eyes as he spoke those words. Had he been a Slytherin, she may not have felt so bad, but he was a Gryffindor who couldn't hide such hurt from those he cared for… if only she could see some way out, but as she saw it, there was no way to change anything that had occurred since Hermione had been forced to leave.

* * *

Hermione woke to the sound of growling.

"Ferret?" she mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Ah, glad to see you are awake... did I or did I not order you to dinner?" Draco drawled.

"Yes, I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You were tired and fell asleep without thinking?"

"I'm sorry, and after all your kindness, too."

"I will let this go, but consider it to be a warning. If you displease me again, Ferret, here will..."

Hermione launched herself at his feet. "It shall not happen again. I promise you."

"Hmm, maybe I will punish you, instead." Draco withdrew his wand and tapped it on his chin, causing sparks to fly. Turning his gaze back to Hermione, he smirked evilly. "You no long have the freedom to leave the Manor. If you try, you will get no further than the front door before you will be stopped."

"Thank you for your leniency." Hermione sighed.

"Yes, breakfast is in an hour. Don't be late, or you will deeply regret it!"

"I won't."

"I will see you then. Right now, I have a house-elf to punish."

Without thinking, Hermione called out, "For what?"

"Punishment for not waking you up for dinner, and therefore causing me to become angry at you."

"Punish me instead. Please! I will stay in my rooms! Anything, just please, do not harm a house-elf on my behalf."

"She will harm herself, anyway; she knows what standards I expect..."

"Please!"

"Fine, fair maiden. Your punishment will be to lose your rooms to your dear pet. You shall sleep in my bed."

Draco turned his back on her as he heard her sharp intake of breath, trying to hide his broad smile.

"Surely, that would be less of a punishment and more..."

"Do not underestimate me, Hermione. I promise you, Ferret will leave this room far more than you shall leave mine, and then it will be in my company." Draco chuckled and he left the room, slamming the door behind himself as he heard the loud growl ripped from Ferret's throat. Things were moving at a faster pace than he had thought possible.

Sirius listened hard, and when he was sure that Draco had left, he dived under the covers of the bed so that he could hide as he transformed back to his human form.

"Hermione! What are you doing? You have caused us to be locked within the Manor walls with no way to escape, _and_ we have been separated with no way to alert those outside!"

"Oh, Sirius. Calm down."

"It was only a damn house-elf!"

"Sirius, you know how I feel about such things."

"But, Hermione, this is your safety we are talking about. You are to reside in his bed!" Sirius couldn't understand why she wasn't alarmed by the turn of events. "Don't you understand... we could fail this _mission_!"

"Sirius, don't _you_ understand?" Hermione's voice was quiet, and held such sadness that Sirius bit his tongue to hear the answer. "Albus sent me here to capture Draco's heart and make sure I did not break it. Being in Draco's bed is not failing the mission… but securing its success!"

Sirius watched her closely; not a tear fell from Hermione's dead-looking eyes, nor was there even a hitch in her breath to still a sob. _Albus, what have you done?_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 26**  
For All The Love In The World

Breakfast had been a short form of torture. What, with the thoughts of what was coming, and the fact that this was the last she would see of Sirius for a long time - not to mention the dreadful clothes she was being forced to wear - Hermione was having a hard time paying attention to what Draco was saying.

"Hermione!" Draco smirked. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Draco."

"Then what is it I said?"

Hermione hung her head. "My apologies, it is true that I was not listening. I'm thinking of what will happen after we finish eating."

Sirius whimpered and nudged her foot with his nose.

"My dear, you should not think of that. In fact, you should not think at all. I'm sure I can make you forget even the simplest things - such as your name," Draco purred.

Sirius jumped up from his position on the floor and nuzzled at Hermione's leg.

"Your mutt seems to be very attached to you. How ever will he cope on his own?"

"I'm sure he will be fine. I only have one request, seeing as this is my punishment and not his - that he not be given dog food, but the scraps of what we have eaten."

"He will be given more than scraps, Hermione."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione managed a small smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. Not that Draco noticed that this small fact.

"Look me in the eyes when we talk, at least when there is no one else around," Draco purred.

Hermione looked up. "Yes, Draco."

Draco suddenly had a thought. "When we are around others, such as guests... I wish for you to call me Lord."

"Of course, Draco."

"A practise, if you will."

"Anything for you, my Lord."

"Excellent!" Draco smirked. "My Godfather does not yet know that my mother is locked away, and he will be coming to visit this evening. As such, you will join us."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Now, Hermione, we are alone right now, are we not?"

"Sorry, Draco, I forgot myself again. Please forgive me." Hermione bowed her head again.

"I seem to be forgiving you a lot lately, my dear. I dare say tonight will be exquisite." Draco reclined on his chair, looking dreamily at nothing in particular.

* * *

At about eight that night, the one and only Severus Snape, whose anguish had turned to anger - for the most part - arrived outside of Malfoy Manor.

The door creaked open and a small house-elf peered out, blinking his large eyes into the night.

"Well, are you going to let me in? Or as a guest do I have to stand outside to eat my meal?" Snape snapped at the elf, who skittered back from the door, pulling it wide.

"Apologies! Master told me to check before welcoming guests. Some things in Manor he has no wish for others to see."

"Indeed." Snape held his cloak out to the elf, who took it gratefully before scurrying off.

A memory of Hermione and her S.P.E.W. made his chest tighten slightly, before he brushed away the feelings that threatened to overcome him.

"It is good to see you, Severus."

"Draco." Snape nodded in acknowledgement. "Increasing security around here? Is there something I should know?"

"Just a precaution. Nothing for you to worry about at all."

"Where is Narcissa? I haven't spoken to her in a while."

"She is in her room." Draco smirked at the lie that passed over his lips so easily - besides, the room she was in, down in the dungeons, was technically her room. "She will not be joining us."

"I see."

"Come, our meals will be served soon and I wish for a drink beforehand."

Draco led the way into the dining room and to the chairs in the far corner, near an elaborate fireplace.

"If there was one thing father did right, it was collecting the most exquisite of..." Draco paused as he noticed his Godfather was not seated in the opposite chair yet. He turned and narrowed his eyes as he watched his Godfather inspect the table. "Is there something that concerns you?"

"If Narcissa will not be joining us, then who is the third place set for?"

"Ah, the reason for my precaution... somebody I rescued."

Snape snorted in mild amusement. "You? Rescue someone? What did they offer you - their life?"

"Basically, and anything else I wish to take from them."

Snape looked questioningly at Draco.

"You will find out who the helpless wench is at dinner. Sit, enjoy a good drink or two." Draco gestured to the chair opposite his and poured a healthy glass for his Godfather.

* * *

Hermione sat still while Twinkle did her hair.

"Master is happy now you is here."

Hermione stayed silent.

"Master says you is good." The elf prompted again.

Again there was no response from Hermione.

"Master is kind to us house-elves."

"What?" Hermione turned to the house-elf.

"Thoughts that would get your attention." Twinkle looked up at her smugly.

"He's kind to you?"

"Most of the time. Unless his temper..." Twinkle turned Hermione's head back so she facing forward again. "He treats you well. Why is you sad?"

Hermione didn't reply; she was too busy thinking about the guest who was to be joining them for dinner.

When her hair was falling in soft ringlets, pulled loosely back from her face, Twinkle handed her an elegant gown.

"Master said you is to look your best."

Hermione reached for the gown, but Twinkle pulled it out of her reach. "I is to spell it on, so not to crease. Master said no creases."

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the gown close around her body.

"Thank you for your help, Twinkle." Hermione managed a small smile.

"You is welcome." And with a _CRACK_, she was gone.

* * *

"Master," a small house-elf whimpered.

Draco glanced down at the elf by his side. "Yes?"

"Dinner is ready and Miss is waiting for you outside."

"What is she waiting for?"

"She didn't want to anger you by coming in... without permission." The small creature cringed and cowered, expecting Draco to be angered.

Draco sighed, but stood up quickly. "I will fetch her. Show my guest to his seat." Draco strode to the Dining Room doors and pulled them open, gasping at the sight that was revealed.

"My Lord." Hermione averted her gaze, refusing to make eye contact.

"You look beautiful, my dear. I'm sure even my cold, uncaring Godfather won't be able to take his eyes off you.

"Thank you, my Lord." She took the arm he offered and let herself be led to her seat.

Snape didn't look up from his drink at first. It was only once Hermione was seated did he take notice.

Draco misinterpreted Snape's sharp intake of breath for a reaction to Hermione's appearance. "She does clean up well, doesn't she, Severus?"

Hermione kept her gaze downcast. _There is no way it can be the same Severus. It has to be somebody else, it does! It can't be my Severus!_

"Indeed, she does." his deep, velvety voice caused her to shiver, leaving no doubt it was, indeed, _her_ Severus.

"Hermione, are you not going to greet our guest?" Draco patted her hand.

Keeping her eyes in her lap, she willed herself to speak. "I do not know how you wish me to address him, my Lord."

Snape's right eyebrow rose as he turned his gaze to Draco. "My Lord?"

"You don't have to call me that, Severus."

"I am not amused," Severus hissed.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I could not help myself." Draco turned back to Hermione. "You can address him as Professor."

"Good evening, Professor," Hermione murmured, her voice barely above a whisper.

Draco scowled. "Hermione, you should look at our guest when you speak to them."

Hermione slowly lifted her chin, but she did not make eye-contact with Snape. "Good evening, Professor."

"Good girl." Draco clapped his hands and their meals materialised onto their plates. "Now eat. Tonight, I have many plans for you."

Snape watched as Hermione closed her eyes briefly, before bowing her head again. "Yes, my Lord."

_She left me to go to someone who tortures her... why?_ Snape silently cleared his throat, unaware that he was still staring at Hermione and had not yet begun to eat.

Draco smirked at his Godfather. "I know she looks delicious, but I'm afraid she is not on the menu tonight."

Snape glanced at Draco before turning to his meal.

Draco chuckled. "A shame, really."

Snape glanced up as Hermione dropped her fork to her plate noisily. "I'm- I'm sorry, my Lord. I forgot myself for a moment. Please don't punish Ferret."

"Ferret?" Snape looked up quizzically.

"Her dog." Draco turned from Snape to Hermione. "I'm afraid I will have to. I don't wish to punish you any further. And as you don't wish for me to punish Twinkle still, I'm afraid it will be Ferret."

Hermione's eyes glistened with tears. "I'm sorry, my Lord, I really am. I'm sorry too, Professor." She glanced up at him. "Maybe it would be better if I were to leave the room."

"My dear, I do not wish you to leave my presence until later this evening. So please, just relax; Severus is no threat; just pretend he isn't even here if it helps you."

Snape glared at Draco briefly, but the blonde did not notice and continued to smile at Hermione. "Draco, perhaps it would be better if I were to leave. If Miss Granger is not able to _behave_ in my presence, it would be easier on both of you if the rest of the evening were to be in my absence."

"Severus, don't worry yourself over Hermione. She is just nervous." Draco smirked. "Isn't that right, Hermione?"

"Yes, my Lord." Hermione's eyes were glassy and Snape found it hard to control his urge to question what was wrong with her.

"What is it with this Ferret dog?"

Draco turned to Snape. "She brought him with her... apparently, she bought him for Potter, but when they kicked her out, she took Ferret with her to spite him. And he doesn't cause much fuss. Although I am sure that is about to change, now that I have separated them. Poor Ferret is sure to act up now." Draco chuckled. "The mutt."

_It couldn't be… could it?_ Snape's brow furrowed slightly. "What colour is he?"

"Black. Though I don't see how that matters at all." Draco smirked.

"No matter, no matter at all. Just curious." Snape continued eating, but he wasn't listening to Draco's chatter any longer. _Could it be Sirius? Could this be what Minerva was trying to tell me? Is Hermione here on... on an Order mission?_ He tilted his head so his hair covered his face, so he could watch Hermione without Draco noticing. _She doesn't look happy to be here. And she doesn't appear to..._ He scowled to himself. _It was her choice. Missions are always given with a choice._ He ignored the small voice in the back of his head, telling him that he had never had a choice.

"Severus, I've fini..." A loud rumble echoed through the room, interrupting what Draco had been about to say.

"Twigs." A house-elf appeared with a small _POP_. "Go see what that is."

"Yes, Master." The house-elf bowed until her nose brushed the carpet.

"Now, would be good," Draco snapped.

The house-elf left with a soft _POP_ and came back within seconds. "A Mister Weasley, Master. He wants to speak with you."

"Which Weasley?"

_POP_, _POP_.

"Ronald."

Throughout this, Snape had watched Hermione carefully, but she didn't even flinch at Ron's name. In fact, she didn't react at all. What the hell is wrong with her?

Draco stood. "Excuse me."

After his Godson had left, Snape turned to Hermione. "Why are you here?"

"Because I have to be," Hermione mumbled.

Snape scoffed. "You don't have to b..."

Hermione suddenly jumped up, her fists clenched at her sides. "Yes! Yes I do! And I can never return to Hogwarts either... I thought I could, but it can never happen." After her long speech - long compared to what she has said before, anyway - she slumped back into her chair.

"But why, Hermione?" Snape tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but he failed miserably.

Hermione glanced up, making eye contact briefly before looking back at her plate. "Ask Sirius... he's in my old room... Narcissa's old room."

Snape looked puzzled. "Narcissa's room?"

"Dungeons," Hermione whispered.

Snape seemed confused for a moment but it only took a few seconds before he realised what she meant. "Oh, gods!"

Draco stormed into the Dining Room before Hermione or Snape could say another word. "Weasel is always interrupting! Sticking his nose in where it doesn't belong! Well, he's gone now, so it doesn't matter... a few hexes soon got rid of him."

Again, Snape was shocked to notice that Hermione did not seem affected by Draco's words.

"I'm afraid I am going to end this night early. Hermione, go up to my room and wait for me." Draco leered at her as she got up and walked slowly to the doors.

"And where am I to stay?" Snape sneered at Draco's obvious reaction to the young witch.

"Anywhere you wish. You can have your choice of all the rooms; I am too busy thinking of what I am going to do to that delicious wench tonight!" Draco grinned before licking his lips.

"Indeed." Snape's jaw tightened as he watched Draco move to the door. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to think or what to do. _I thought she had left me…_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 27**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape waited till he knew Draco was far enough ahead not to notice the direction in which he was headed; trying not to run, he made his way to Hermione's old room. He slowly opened the door, but paused upon hearing a deep throated growling.

"It's not Draco," he whispered.

The growling stopped, but when Snape moved around the door and closed it behind him, he could see that Sirius was preparing to attack. Snape scowled before setting wards so that not even a house-elf would disturb them.

"If that's you, Black, I would suggest that you become your human form."

Sirius transformed and tried to adjust the collar around his neck. "Well, if it isn't..."

"Don't bother, Black, I am here to talk about Hermione, not me."

"Whatever. You've just come here to torture me or something."

"Of course! That's why I asked you to transform!" Snape smirked.

"Ha, ha! Fine, what do you want?" Sirius sighed.

"Why is Hermione here?"

"Albus said she was the only one who could stop Draco becoming the next Dark Lord, and that she had to stop him."

"And how is she supposed to do that?"

"Make him fall in love with her," Sirius murmured.

Snape almost choked. "Fall in love with her how?"

"And I'm afraid Albus left that up to her to discover, and when she did, it broke her. Her eyes are dead."

"I thought she looked a little odd this evening."

"She has accepted her fate; she knows that she can't escape and that there is no point in trying. The only way out is to hope that Draco sees the error of his ways, and the only way to judge that is if he releases Narcissa. If he doesn't, then Hermione is going to have to stay with him, possibly forever."

"And the reason she couldn't tell me? The reason she couldn't have waited a few more days?"

"Albus told her that she had to go when she arrived, and that she was banned from telling you where she was going. I think it's because he knew you would interfere."

"Well, of course I would interfere! She isn't safe here! Right now, Draco is... he's... oh, Merlin!" Snape sank down to the floor, his knees bent, resting his arms across them.

"He's what? Sleeping with her?"

"Not just sleeping."

"Well, there is nothing we can do without blowing her cover. And Narcissa will die if we do something, I'm sure."

"Well, can't you do something?"

"I have been banished to stay in these rooms as punishment for Hermione. She really wasn't doing very well when she first arrived. Albus didn't even give her an out. She's here till she accomplishes her goal."

"I will kill him."

"Who? Albus or Draco... because if you kill Albus, you will be going to Azkaban, and you will be of no help to Hermione there. And if you kill Draco... well, I suspect that you will suffer some form of punishment from Albus."

Snape growled in frustration. "I hate him! This should have been a large Order mission. Others getting Draco involved in something or other - not just one person."

"I'm here."

"In your mutt form! And look at the good it has done so far. You aren't anywhere near her to protect her."

"Not that I could anyway," Sirius said fingering the collar.

Snape frowned. "What?"

"The collar stops me attacking any purebloods," Sirius growled. "I can do nothing to him."

"So, you are here for no reason at all then."

"I am here to help Hermione plan and will try and protect her as well."

"But you got yourself separated!"

"I didn't. She did," Sirius muttered turning away from Snape.

Snape closed his eyes, trying desperately to think of a way that he could rescue Hermione.

"I think he is already in love with her," Sirius murmured.

Snape's eyes sprung open. "What?"

"I believe that Draco is already in love with her, but he doesn't even want to admit it to himself. If she were to leave now... I believe that he would turn into what Albus fears."

"So I can do nothing?"

"No... a part from distract Draco... perhaps you could find Narcissa."

"And what good would that do? Isn't that what is meant to be the sign that Draco has reformed?"

"But it may be the only way that you can save Hermione... from a fate worse than death."

Snape moved to the door, and he reached for the handle before speaking again. "You should come with me."

"Why?"

"It wouldn't do to have you discovered. In your mutt form, you need as much protection as Hermione does right now." Snape pulled the door open as Sirius transformed. "She needs protection from herself as much as anything. Come." Snape swept out of the door and through the halls, Sirius trotting at his heels.

* * *

Hermione lay on Draco's bed.

She wasn't moving and her eyes were clenched tightly. I can do this, I must do this, for the Order. Hermione's eyes opened again, and she managed a weak smile at Draco, who was sitting by her feet.

"You're a virgin, aren't you, pet?"

Hermione blinked and whispered, "yes."

"Yes, Draco."

"Yes, Draco, I am a virgin."

"I see." He moved away from her feet, which he had been stroking gently. "I guess I can leave what I had planned for a while then. It wouldn't do to scar you into hating..."

"You?" Hermione flinched as Draco looked at her sharply before his features softened.

"Hmmm..." He slipped his clothes off and pulled back the covers of the bed. "We shall just sleep together tonight." Draco pulled her towards him. "For tonight."

Hermione lay stiffly in his arms as they spooned. _I'm so sorry, Severus. I'm so sorry!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28  
**For All The Love In The World

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Snape's lips were curled up into a smirk as he strode down to the dungeons, his robes billowing out around him and hitting Sirius occasionally. After several flights of stairs, Snape came to a sudden stop.

Flicking his wand, a door appeared, and as he pushed lightly against it, the door creaked open. "Cissa?" A groan was all he got in answer.

Sirius trotted forward, sniffing around the room. He came across a small bundle in the corner and gave a rather undignified yelp as it moved.

Snape strode forward again. "Cissa, is that you?" He crouched down beside the bundle and flicked his wand, casting a _Lumos_ spell. "Cissa?" The bundle groaned and Sirius backed towards the door, his sensitive canine nose unable to withstand the stench. Slowly, Snape pulled the bundle of skin and bone into his arms, before standing and moving towards the door. "Dear Merlin, Cissa, what did the boy do?"

Sirius growled quietly and moved towards the stairs.

"I'm coming, Mutt." Snape moved slowly to the door, trying not to cause Narcissa too much pain from careless movement.

* * *

Draco sat up, almost causing Hermione to fall to the floor.

"Wha..!"

"Quiet," Draco hissed. "Somebody is moving down in the dungeons."

"Who?"

"I said be quiet!" He waved his hand in her direction and she cowered away from him. Draco's eyes softened and he turned to her. "I told you I wouldn't hurt you," he murmured as he reached for her.

Hermione lowered her eyes, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"You have hurt me," Hermione whispered.

Draco looked at her, a quizzical look on his face. "I have?"

"Yes."

"When?" Draco lifted his hand and wrapped one of her curls around a finger, ignoring her flinch as he did so. "I'm sorry for what I had to do at school. I didn't realise what I was doing." He let the curl drop and turned away from her, getting out of bed. "I didn't realise a lot of what I was doing when my father was still alive."

"I don't understand."

"I don't know, either. I guess I just didn't know any better." Draco turned back to Hermione. "I'm truly sorry for what I did... and I'm sorry for what I'm doing to you now. You should go back to your rooms. I shouldn't have separated you from Ferret; it was unfair of me to do so when you came to me for help. I may be a Slytherin, but I shouldn't be acting the way that I am. I don't want to turn into my father."

Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"You may leave if you wish. You are free... of course, if you need to, you can still stay here... I mean, you did come here because you needed somewhere to go."

"Thank you," Hermione replied quietly as she slipped off the bed.

"And I'm sorry for trying to... you know. And I'm glad that I didn't force you into anything. Please, go back to your room. I need to think about some things," Draco sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.

* * *

Arriving back in Hermione's (Narcissa's) rooms, Snape slowly lowered Narcissa onto the bed. He gently pulled the rags away from her face, barely containing a gasp at the amount of cuts and bruises.

"What are we going to do with her?" Sirius stood beside Snape, grimacing as he looked at Narcissa's mangled body.

"I'm going to heal her, you idiot." Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a sparkling blue phial; flicking the stopper open, he poured the potion into Narcissa's mouth, being careful not to choke her. Taking his wand out, Snape scanned her body before flicking his wand again, healing the cuts and scratches on her face.

Narcissa groaned as the potion began to work; the deeper cuts sealed and the bruises faded. Her eyes slowly open and she blinked at Snape. "Severus?"

"It's me, Cissa." Snape rescanned her body to check there were no further injuries, silently thanking his time with the Death Eaters for causing him to learn these skills.

"Where's Lucius?"

"We'll talk about him later, Cissa. You need your rest." Snape smiled sadly as he watched her close her eyes again. "Sleep well."

Sirius transformed back into his dog form, turning towards the door.

"What is it, Ferret?" Snape turned from the bed, keeping his wand aimed just above Sirius' head.

Sirius growled, leaning forward into a crouch as the door creaked open.

"Ferret? Ferret, where are you?" Hermione crept into the room, closing the door behind her.

Sirius ran at her, only just managing to hold back his barks as Hermione fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around Sirius' neck, burying her face in his fur.

"Oh, Ferret," Hermione murmured.

"Miss Granger, Hermione..." Snape stepped towards her, his chest constricting painfully as he watched her.

Hermione looked up, her eyes widening. "Professor? Master, what are you doing here?"

* * *

Draco sat on the edge of his bed in deep thought. _I really don't know what I was thinking - this isn't me; I'd always promised that I wouldn't be my father... oh, mother!_ Draco scrambled to pull his clothes on, before grabbing his wand and stumbling down the stairs as he rushed to reach the dungeons. Reaching the door, he unlocked it and cast _Lumos_, holding his wand high.

"Mother, I'm so sorry! Really, I am..." Draco felt an anger bubbling up from deep inside him as he realised the room was empty of his mother's body. His eyes glazed over as he turned and stormed back up into the Manor.

* * *

"What are you doing in my room?" Hermione repeated.

"I came in search of Narcissa and found this Mutt instead." He gestured to Sirius. "He told me _everything_." Snape scowled his tone grim.

"I told you, she's in the dungeons." Hermione closed her eyes and bowed her head. She covered her face with her hands. "Draco is probably about to go check on her. He said he thought somebody was down there."

"I brought her up and healed h..."

"What? No!" Hermione stumbled backwards away from Sirius, scrambling to her feet. She glanced towards the bed and saw Narcissa lying in a restless sleep. "No... you've ruined everything! He... he was letting me go... he came back to who he should be!"

"I don't understand, Hermione." Snape stepped towards her, his hand outstretched. "Come, sit down and explain everything that's happened."

"I..."

The door slammed open, making Hermione jump and Narcissa wake with a startled scream.

"Hermione, how could you betray me?" Draco stormed towards her, gripping her wrists tightly. "Where is my mother?"

"Draco, you're scaring me," Hermione whimpered, as she tried desperately to pull her wrists from his grasp.

"Where is my mother?" Draco spat out.

A croaky voice from the bed drifted towards them, "Here."

Draco released Hermione, pushing her to the floor as he moved towards the bed. "How did you get out? I went down there to release you, and you were gone. How. Did. You. Get. Out?"

"Severus..."

Draco growled, turning to the imposing figure, looming by the door. "Why did you release her?"

"She is your mother, Draco, not a toy that you throw into a room when you are bored." Snape's top lip curled into a sneer. Noticing Draco's glazed eyes, he slowly reached for his wand. "Something you should know about. _Stupefy_."


	29. Chapter 29

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 29**  
For All The Love In The World

The group stood, frozen over Draco's unmoving body.

Snape was the first to recover. "Cissa, I think we should leave here. There is something more going on, than just those that we know of in the Manor." He moved towards Narcissa, helping her to stand.

"You're not going to leave us here are you?" Sirius asked. "I can't leave while I'm wearing this collar."

Snape glared at Sirius. "You can leave, you just can't bite anyone."

Hermione eyes started overflowing with tears. "I can't leave," she whispered.

"Yes you can, Hermione." Snape strode towards her, his arm still around Narcissa. "He doesn't hold anything over you, anymore. You said yourself that he had set you free."

Hermione knelt down by Draco, brushing his hair out of his face. "I can't leave him, not like this. It will make him angry, and I will have failed."

"Sod the stupid mission, Hermione. You are leaving, now!" Snape gently handed Narcissa over to Sirius. "You are more important to… than something Albus asked of you."

"I can't return to Hogw..." Hermione began, but she didn't get the chance to finish, as Snape hit her with _Stupefy_.

"Sirius, you need to be careful with Narcissa. She's still hurt." Snape lifted Hermione into his arms and walked towards the doors. "We don't have much time. Draco could wake at any moment, and whoever Draco has been socialising with could turn up, too."

The four of them made their way out of Malfoy Manor, quickly and without incident, swiftly Apparating to safety.

* * *

The next morning, Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, glaring over his bridged fingers. "You disobeyed me."

"I did not," McGonagall replied.

"She tried to, but I didn't give her the chance to. I had to find Hermione myself," Snape growled, "because some old fool decided to keep the information away from me."

"It was for your own good." Dumbledore swept his gaze over to rest on his Potions master.

"My own good?" Snape stood from the chair he was sitting in, moving over to rest his arms on the mantle above the fireplace. "What part of lying to me and causing me to be angrier than I've ever been in my entire life... what part of that is for my own good?"

"We needed-"

"No!" Snape interrupted him again. "YOU NEEDED HER! YOU NEEDED HER FOR YOUR OWN GAMES."

"I don't play games, Severus," the Headmaster responded, his voice calm and collected.

"No, you're right in that aspect; you don't play games. You just play with people's lives. Upsetting their plans for what you believe to be your own good." Snape glared back at Dumbledore. "You manipulate them to do what you want... there was another way to get to Draco... there was. You just had to look for it! I could have invited him to have a joint apprenticeship with Hermione." He paused for breath, lifting a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. "Although that would still have put her at risk, at least she would have had proper protection. Not the so-called protection from a mutt who got collared within moments after entering Malfoy Manor."

Dumbledore looked at Snape sourly. "Severus, calm yourself."

"I will not calm myself!" Snape's breathing became raspy as his emotions fought against his control. "What you did is disgusting. Anything could have happened!"

"It was going well until you decided to take it upon yourself to rescue Narcissa!" Dumbledore's voice was raised in his increasing ire.

"She would have died," the Potions Master's voice was almost a whisper as he shot a glance at McGonagall.

"You said it yourself that Draco was about to release her!"

Snape took several calming breaths. "We didn't know that would happen. He hadn't even released Hermione at that point... I thought he was in the process of raping her, and so thought releasing Narcissa would be better than barging into Draco's bedroom and hauling him off of her! I thought it would be better because I didn't want to interfere with your plans. I didn't know what was going on." He paused for a few seconds. "I didn't know want to do… and I thought saving Narcissa was important… Hermione seemed able to take care of herself… I just-"

McGonagall sighed. "This is going nowhere. We are just going to have to arrange some Order members to watch the Manor."

"I don't think that is wise; he will be on the look out now."

"Something which is your fault, Severus." Dumbledore glared accusingly at Snape.

"I don't believe it is, Albus." McGonagall jumped in before Snape could respond. "You should have had Order members watching the Manor first, before you sent anybody in. Not the other way round. You have made this difficult for the Order, and dangerous for the Wizarding world. That's why you wanted as few of the Order involved as possible, because you knew they would not be happy with your plans."

"Minnie..."

"Do not 'Minnie' me! I am angry at you... I'm disgusted, and really, if this was not a school, I would leave. But right now, I think the children are more important than my anger at you." McGonagall got up and stormed towards the door. "Don't try and Floo me; you will find yourself blocked. And stop blaming Severus, because this is YOUR OWN FAULT." She left, slamming the door behind her.

The two men watched her leave in silence.

"That's all I have to say, Headmaster. I feel the same as Minerva does about the school. I can't believe you would risk people's lives like that! And I can't believe you would do this... to me!" Snape spun around, his robes billowing behind him as he, too, made his way to the door. "Don't ever ask another favour of me again."

The door was slammed for a second time that morning, leaving Dumbledore to gaze sadly after two of his closest friends… two, that he thought of as family. He glanced over at Fawkes' perch, only to see her sitting with her back to him; ignoring her master.

* * *

Snape stormed into the infirmary, only taking time to briefly glance at Narcissa before he moved to Hermione's bed. Pushing the curtains back, he slammed himself into the chair next to her and put his head in his hands. _Now what am I meant to do?_

"Ah, Severus, there you are."

"Your observation skills are improving, Poppy," Snape growled. "Is she okay?" He lifted his head and looked at the mediwitch.

"She's fine." Pomfrey didn't make eye-contact and started fussing with a few potion vials on the other side of Hermione's bed.

Snape frowned, glancing briefly at Hermione before scowling up at the nervous mediwitch. "Then _why_ is she unconscious?"

"Because I had to-"

"And why is she restrained?" He interrupted her, pulling at the ties around Hermione's wrists. "What is this? Did the Headmaster-"

"I did nothing, my boy." Snape's head snapped round to the opening in the curtain.

"I am not 'your boy'," Snape growled. "And I don't believe you are welcome here. Leave." He stood and moved towards Dumbledore. "I don't want you here."

"Severus-" Dumbledore stumbled back.

"No." Snape pulled the curtains shut, blocking the Headmaster out. He turned back to Pomfrey. "Now, why is she restrained and unconscious?"

Pomfrey stood frozen in shock, her gaze locked on the recently shut curtains.

"Poppy," he snapped, causing Pomfrey to jump and almost drop one of her potions. "Why is she like this?"

"She is restrained because she kept trying to leave," Pomfrey murmured. "She is unconscious, because when I restrained her, she started screaming about her mission. How she had failed. How she... and then she went into hysterics... and then turned catatonic... she needed her rest, so I..."

Snape nodded his head, settling back into his chair by Hermione's side. Pomfrey smiled sadly at Hermione before backing out of the curtained-off area, so as not to disturb the Potions master any longer.

* * *

Professor Dumbledore stood in one of Hogwarts' many gardens, his favourite, in fact, as it had plants that smelt of lemons.

McGonagall was sitting on one of the stone benches, reading a book.

"Minnie?"

She didn't look up from her book. "I'm not talking to you, Albus."

"Minnie, please... I-"

"No. I'm not talking to you. I told you that." She calmly turned another page and sat back a little. "You did something that will be hard to forgive."

Dumbledore sat down beside her. "My dear, please listen to me. I made the wrong decision... I'm sorry."

McGonagall jumped up. "Albus, you still don't understand! You shouldn't be saying sorry to me," she sobbed, tears running down her cheeks. "What you've done with Severus' life..." She threw her hands up in the air. "How could you?" She crouched down on the ground, slipping her book into her robes, and transformed into her Animagus form.

Dumbledore could only stare after the tabby cat as it ran at full sprint back towards the castle.

* * *

Snape's eyes were closed when Hermione woke up. _What the hell is he doing here?_

"Miss Granger, you would do well to shield your thoughts from those around you." Hermione gasped and watched as his eyes opened a slit. "How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts," she mumbled, her eyes blinking slowly.

Snape watched her carefully, her eyes still didn't seem quite right. He glanced at the potions that Pomfrey had collected together on the bedside cabinet, and selected a Pain Relief Potion. He held it to her lips and watched her drink it down.

"I need to get back to Draco." Hermione attempted to move her arms but the restraints didn't offer much movement.

"I'm afraid we can't let you do that. It's too dangerous."

Hermione started to fight the restraints. "But I need to go! I need to get back to him before it's too late." She pulled at the arm restraints and thrashed her legs in her attempts to free herself. "Let me go!"

"Miss Granger... Hermione, please," Snape pleaded. "You can't go back to him; he'll kill you, and then kill us."

"I don't care, just let me go. I can help him!" Hermione began sobbing, her arms and legs twitching, but making no more attempts to free herself. "Just let me go."

Snape closed his eyes, not able to watch her try and destroy herself. "Hermione, you don't have to do this anymore. The Headmaster has come to the realisation that letting you go on that mission was a mistake. He should have had Order members watching the Manor first. You cannot go back there." His voice was smooth and calming, and Hermione settled down somewhat, but her chest was still heaving and she gasped for breath.

"Now see what you've done to yourself. You've started to hyperventilate," he murmured, lifting her head gently with one hand whilst he brought a Calming Draught to her lips. "Drink."

She gulped it down, and as he lowered her head back onto the pillow and her breathing slowed, she fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Pomfrey listened to the Potions master as he administered the potions. She moved away with a sad smile on her face, thinking, _He cares for her_. And for once, she decided that it was something not suitable for the rumour mill.

* * *

**AN: **All the chapters are now Beta-ed ... and because of submitting this story onto other archives, some of the chapters have been condensed; the end of this chapter is what was originally the end of Chapter 32. I hope this hasn't caused too much confusion - and if you spot any mistakes or repeating chapters - please do tell me... as I did it all in one go and I did notice my own mistakes a couple of times... and of course, if you haven't already reviewed - review... review!

(I haven't deleted Chapters 30-32 yet, because I'm not sure if that will delete the reviews that have been written for them... so until I can replace them... they will be staying the way they are... to let you know whether the next chapters are new or not... I will delete the reference to it in this AN... thank you for being patient!)


	30. Chapter 30

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or the Potterverse! I only own the plot and the OC's!!!!_

**Chapter 30  
**For All The Love In The World

Dumbledore sat in his office having just finished a Floo conversation with the Chair of the School's Board. He had made a hasty decision, in the hopes that it would help to right the biggest mistake of his career, both as Headmaster, and as the head of the Order of Phoenix. _I only hope they can come to forgive me. _Sighing, he got up and made his way down to the Great Hall - it was almost time for Dinner to start. And he had an important announcement to make.

* * *

The Hospital Wing was quite eerie in the still, white silence that encompassed it. Snape was leaning against Hermione's bed, his chin resting on his hands as he watched her breathe. Glad that Pomfrey had given him permission to release her from her restraints.

"Cousin, you are infatuated with her."

"I told you not to appear in my presence until I summoned you -I'm still angry. Leave," Snape growled.

"Severus, please... I said I was sor-"

Snape spun round to face his cousin, his eyes blazing with fury. "It's not good enough."

"Severus... I-"

"Promise it," Snape murmured.

"What?" Sebastian took a minute step back, the look in Snape's eyes making him feel nervous.

"Promise me that you will never let harm come to Hermione again," he spat.

"I don't understand," Sebastian replied, glancing at Hermione. "Do you want a Wizard's Oath or something? Because I'll do it if you'll stop ignoring me again."

Snape tilted his head as he pulled his wand out. "Well?" he asked impatiently when Sebastian made no move for his wand. "What are you waiting for? Because I was serious before - this is the only way that I will talk to you again. I need to know she's safe."

Sighing, Sebastian yanked his wand out from his sleeve. "Let's get this over with then, shall we?"

"Agreed."

They moved their wands till the tips were brushing each other, and Sebastian took a deep breath before speaking. "I, Sebastian Sinclair... cousin of Professor Severus Snape... promise from this day forward that no harm shall come to Hermione, " He frowned as he thought over those words, before continuing. "if it is at all within my power to prevent it."

"Adequate" Snape nodded, slipping his wand back into his sleeve and turning back to watch Hermione again. "You may leave, now."

"Please let me stay. I haven't been able to talk to anyone for-"

"Hermione needs her rest. I will not be talking any longer, she needs silence," Snape whispered, taking her hand into his.

Sebastian sighed. "Just the company then? It's not the same when I'm a cat... I just-"

"Fine," Snape growled. "Sit down and shut up."

Sebastian managed a small smile as he dragged a chair close to Hermione's bed. He hadn't been able to sleep much since Snape had finished talking to him. In fact, he hadn't been in much shape to do anything - what with all the hexes he had suffered. Wishing whole-heartedly that he could fix everything, he settled into the chair, trying to get comfortable. Five minutes later he transfigured his hard, awkward seat into a soft armchair. Glancing at Snape's chair, he noticed the stiff posture and gestured to his seat. "Would you like me to-"

"Quiet!"

"Sorry," Sebastian murmured, curling into the chair before many minutes had passed, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Ron muttered as he looked up from his copy of the Daily Prophet. "Somebody has been Polyjuicing themselves... and going around doing... Death Eater stuff."

Harry dropped his fork to his breakfast plate. "What do you mean 'Death Eater stuff'... not..."

"They having done away with anyone yet, but they've been skulking around." Ron read a bit further down the article. "And it says here, that they only realised that something was up... when they tried to impersonate a Ministry Employee... who was on his honeymoon... so obviously he had a good... excuse!" Ron choked on the last word as he burst out into laughter.

"That's not funny, Ron. That's terrible!" Harry stood up, his chair scraping against the floor. "I'm not hungry anymore."

Ron stopped laughing and looked at Harry, his expression completely serious. "It's not your responsibility you know. It's not your job to round up the rest of them. All you had to do was get rid of -"

"NO!" Harry pushed his hair back with his hands, his fingers ripped at his scalp before slipping forward to cover his face. "I can't let anybody else die... because of me."

"Harry, mate... you aren't V,v,voldemort... you didn't make him do all those things. You got rid of him twice. You gave people hope." Ron grinned. "And since Hermione's been gone, I've somehow become more intelligent."

Harry dropped his hands. "I know all that." He shook his head when Ron beamed. "No, not that last bit... I think it's just a fluke."

Ron punched his shoulder. "Hey!"

"It's just I feel responsible... I know it's not my responsibility anymore. But just think about what the Ministry did last time. When Voldemort was alive. How long do you think it'll be before they make a move on rounding up the last of the Death Eaters... it'll be too late!"

Ron nodded. "I do understand, Harry. But... what we need is Hermione. She's always got a plan."

"We could speak to Sirius or Remus." Harry grinned.

"Yes, and while we're at it, we can speak to Crookshanks and ask his opinion." Ron smiled as he watched Harry's expression lighten. "Now, the real question is whether or not the greasy git has killed her yet."

"Dumbledore would have told us if something like would have happened."

"Your faith in the Headmaster amazes me sometimes. After what happened -"

"That's the past, Ron." Harry scowled. "Let's get up to Hogwarts and see what Hermione says."

The two boys grabbed their cloaks and Apparated into Hogsmeade, preferring to walk up to Hogwarts as it was a nice day.

* * *

Hermione's eyes slowly flickered open as they adjusted to the light. She looked to the seat Snape had been occupying only to find it empty. _I wonder where he is... _She glanced to the other side of her bed. At first she couldn't figure out who the figure was, _I know him... Shadow... _She screamed and fell out of her bed, scrambling for the opening in the curtain.

Sebastian scrambled to his feet, disorientated, but his wand was out and ready to defend whatever had scared Hermione. Only to see Hermione standing in the opening of the privacy curtains, slowly backing away.

"Stay away from me... stay away!" Hermione's breath was coming in gasps as she began to panic. "No, no, no, no, no! No!" She looked around wildly trying to find Snape, but she couldn't see him anywhere near her. "Severus... where's Severus..." Her eyes widened in fear as she focussed her gaze back on his cousin. "What did you do to him? Where's Severus?" The cold tiles were making her bare feet numb and she stumbled backwards, only to feel herself being lifted up into somebody's arms before she could hurt herself. She struggled, kicking and scratching. "SEVERUS!" she screamed, sobs taking over as she beat the chest of the person holding her.

"Shhh, it's me. Shhh, Hermione." He held her as tightly as he felt was appropriate and slowly her sobs slowed and her fists clung to his robes. "Poppy made me go shower and change clothes. But I'm back now." His voice was low and calming, and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. She let out a few whimpers before falling silent.

"I didn't do anything, cousin. I swear. She just... freaked when she saw me," Sebastian exclaimed. The shock in Hermione's behaviour showing clearly on his face.

"I know," Snape murmured as he walked back to Hermione's bed. He gently lowered her to the mattress, pulling the blankets back over her. He felt a tug on his robes and glancing down he saw she still had a handful of his robes in her fists. "You're going to have to let go, Hermione," he stated quietly. Hermione shook her head and let her curls cover her face and expression as he tried to loosen her hold.

"Please don't," she murmured.

Snape brushed the back of her hands with his thumbs, stroking them to help ease her tension. "I'm not going anywhere, Hermione. Let go." Slowly she released her grip, grasping at one of his hands as he levered himself back down into his chair.

"You should have woken me before leaving, Severus. You should have known she would act in a violent way upon waking." Sebastian's voice was low, but he was no match for Snape's. It wasn't as smooth and was almost boyish in tone.

"I thought I would be back in time. A couple of minutes more, and this wouldn't have happened." Snape glanced up at his cousin before returning his gaze to Hermione who was curled up in a tight ball around his hand. "Of course, if you hadn't attacked her in the first place -"

"I know. She wouldn't be afraid of me, right now," Sebastian muttered, he threw himself into his chair. "Maybe it would be best if I didn't stay here. Or at least in her sight, anyway."

"No, you need to be here. Just in case."

"I thought you destroyed Voldemort... what's all this about Death Eater activity?" He kicked his legs over one of the arms and made himself comfortable.

"Something we can deal with later. Right now, Hermione needs to get better." Snape stroked Hermione's hair with his free hand, until she relaxed enough to uncurl. _Hermione is more important than some left over Death Eaters..._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31  
**For All The Love In The World

Harry and Ron walked quickly up from the Front Gates to the castle, the sun was out and the walk was a pleasant one.

"I'm not looking forward to going to the Dungeons." Ron shuddered. "I don't think I want to encounter Snape this soon after leaving."

Harry glanced up at Hogwarts, before turning to Ron. "Well, maybe we could go see Dumbledore. I mean he might be able to help."

Ron mumbled something under his breath about it being a stupid idea, before replying. "Fine."

The two ex-students walked faster as they entered the castle, hoping they wouldn't have to encounter any students.

* * *

"Why did she react that violently, Severus? What happened to her?" Sebastian asked, his face crumpled in confusion. 

Snape sighed, resting his head on Hermione's hand as if asking her for strength and forgiveness. "You attacked her and -"

"But she -"

"Quiet!" Snape growled, lifting his head to glare at his cousin. "You attacked her... it is true, that must have affected her at least a little. But she was strong enough to recover... even forgive you in time. But then she returned for her apprenticeship," Snape glared when Sebastian tried to say something, "she returned. But she was intercepted by the Headmaster before she could even descend to the Dungeons... he sent her on an Order mission." He pulled his wand over and flicked it to produce a silencing sphere before he continued. "She was placed in Draco Malfoy's mansion. Gain his trust and his," he cleared his throat. "love. And she was succeeding. The major flaw in the plan was the Headmaster saw fit not to tell me why she never returned to my office. Or where she was. I found out when I went to see my Godson."

"But why didn't he tell you?"

"Because he didn't want anyone to interfere with what he thought was right. He didn't think that anyone else should know. He betrayed me." Snape glanced at Hermione's face, checking that she was still sleeping. "He betrayed Hermione. And he betrayed us both because of some stupid plan that he thought was for the best of the _Wizarding World! _What a joke that is! He ruined any hope the Order had of containing Draco's dark future. He is bound in what the fates has laid out for him... he is to become the next Dark Lord."

Sebastian grimaced. "But surely the best way forward would have been to get the entire Order involved?"

"Of course it was. And that is what's happening now. But it's too late. I fear that he has already been pushed over the edge, and just like the last one, it is because of the one and only Albus Dumbledore!"

"Severus, you don't mean that," Sebastian whispered, forgetting that his cousin has made sure nobody else - apart from Hermione - would hear their conversation.

"I'm afraid I do." Snape eased Hermione's grip off his hand so he could sit back in his chair. "He betrayed me in the worst possible way. He's lost my trust."

Sebastian sighed. He knew once his cousin made up his mind, that it was set, and there was very little anybody could do to change it. He watched as Snape took Hermione's hand back in his and suddenly understood how much Dumbledore had almost ruined. And in doing so, he felt the small burn of hatred building in his chest. _I never would have thought that the Headmaster could have done that. Before all this, I always thought that Albus would be the one person that Severus trusted with all his heart and soul... _He slowly got up, nodding in Snape's direction when he looked up, and transformed into Shadow before leaving the curtained off area and the Hospital Wing.

He moved at a fast trot till he came to the Grand Staircase where he froze in horror at the two figures moving towards him. He looked around him but there was nowhere to hide. _Oh no! Severus will kill me if they discover him and..._

"Hey!" Harry yelled, pulling his wand out of his pocket. "That's that cat... man that attacked Hermione!" Ron glared at the cat and quickly caught up with Harry, his long legs giving him an advantage.

Together they sprinted up the stairs after Shadow who had grown in size hoping to gain some speed. Unfortunately, it made it easier for the two wizards chasing him to aim. Several times he felt curses graze one of his shoulders, and ducking into a corridor on the 7th floor he managed to get into a classroom and hide behind the door. Shrinking, until he was little more than the size of a newborn kitten, Shadow backed slowed into the shadows and closed his eyes.

Harry skidded to a halt, breathing heavily. He bent over and held himself up with his hands on his knees. "Ron, stop!" He slowly stood up, taking a couple of deep breaths. "We're not going to catch him now... besides, he's a bloody cat who can change size. He can fit into the smallest of places."

Ron managed to slow his breathing quicker than Harry, only having to take a few deep breaths before it was back to normal. "I guess. Besides, we're on the 7th floor now, not far to the Headmasters office. We can always ask him why Shadow is still here." Harry nodded, and they both made their way to the Gargoyle. "Do you know the password?"

"No," Harry ran a hand through his hair, barely scratching at his scar -which despite his hopes, hadn't faded at all. "Dumbledore always seems to know when I needed him and didn't know the password." He looked up at the unmoving stone. "In fact, normally I barely have time to wonder what the password is before he turns up!"

"What are you boys doing here?" They turned to see their old Head of House walking towards them.

"We were looking for Professor Dumbledore." Ron smiled nervously, as McGonagall looked non to happy to see them. "Is everything all right, Professor?"

"Everything is fine," she replied, her lips pursed tightly. "but Albus is not here."

"What? Well where is he?" Harry asked, looking extremely puzzled.

McGonagall closed her eyes briefly, and then looked between the two boys. "I'm just going to tell you straight, because Merlin knew, Albus never did. The Headmaster is no longer here, because he has taken an early retirement. He made several mistakes and got on the wrong side of a couple of staff members... including me. He thought it best that he leave before things got worse."

Both Harry and Ron stared at her dumbstruck, with Ron's mouth hanging open slightly. "But..."

"I know it's a bit of a shock for those not involved in the last mission in the Order. But I have to say that he made the right decision. Or at least it seems like that at the moment. Perhaps it will seem different in a couple of months, but Albus needed to leave before Severus or I did something that we would come to regret." McGonagall sighed. "Now, perhaps I can help you with whatever it is you came to see him about."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I guess, we're here for two reasons actually. One was to see Professor Dumbledore to ask about the recent Death Eater activity. And the other was to see Hermione -"

"Which we were putting off because we didn't want to see Snape," Ron groused, scowling.

"That's Professor Snape, Ron," McGonagall scolded. "Now perhaps you boys should come up to my office."

"You office?" Harry enquired.

"Yes, my office. Being Deputy Headmistress meant that when Albus decided to take his leave, I became the Head of this school. Now, shall we?" She gestured towards to entry, which was no longer being blocked by the stone gargoyle. Harry and Ron looked at each other, slightly confused before following McGonagall up to her new office.

* * *

Shadow could hear the boys talking to someone, and although he couldn't quite hear who, he did hear the grating of the stairs up to the Headmasters office. Slowly he slunk out of the classroom, and when he saw the coast was clear he morphed into a larger size and ran back down to the Hospital Wing, skidding to a halt beside Hermione's curtains, and slipping through the small gap he had left. Transforming back into his human form, he smiled when he saw Snape asleep, his head resting on the bed. 

"Cousin," he panted, "that can not be a comfortable position."

Snape lifted his head slowly, running his left hand over his face. "I thought you had gone."

"I had." Sebastian moved to his chair, dropping into its soft cushions. "Potter and Weasley are here. They saw me."

"Amazing, almost two decades of never being seen... then all of a sudden, you get spotted everywhere," Snape drawled.

Sebastian could have hissed, the fact that he didn't came as quite a shock to him. "It's not _my _fault that you asked me to guard Hermione, it's cause of her my appearances became regular and in the same areas. Once people knew what I looked like, I was as obvious as Mrs Norris." He threw his legs over the chairs arm. "What are you going to do about the troublesome twosome?"

"Nothing." Snape looked up at his cousin. "Why would I _do_ anything?"

"Because they've probably come here to see Hermione and they're in the Headmaster's office right now. So he'll probably tell them that she's in here."

Snape scowled. "I very much doubt it. I'm sure he wouldn't want his precious golden boy to know that through his mistakes a close friend had been hurt." Even though he tried to keep his face emotionless, the panic in his eyes showed through and Sebastian looked on in concern.

"You can't be seen with her like last time, can you?" he asked, his voice quiet. Snape didn't reply, but he shook his head. And that was enough for his cousin to realise how important it was that he wasn't seen. "You could always... _hang_ around," he muttered under his breath, looking meaningfully at Snape.

"That is the problem! I can't just _ha_..." Snape's lip curled up into a smirk. "Sometimes, Sebastian, you're a genius."

* * *

**AN: **As before - this would have been Chapter 34, but is now Chapter 31... so please go back and read the new Chapter 30! 


	32. Chapter 32

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian. _

**Chapter 32  
**For All The Love In The World

Harry and Ron hadn't wasted much time once McGonagall told them about Hermione. They raced out of her office, sliding past the gargoyle as it jumped out of the way. When they arrived at the Hospital Wing they were out of breath and both their legs were aching. They both strode towards the only curtained off area, pulling the curtain back as they started asking their questions.

"Hermione, are you all right?"

"Hermione, what happened?"

"What does McGonagall mean?"

"Were you really on a mission?"

"There's a new Dark Lord?"

"Herms, what's wrong with you?"

Neither of them noticed the black cat sulking under the bed or the bat hanging from the rafters above. But they did notice the angry medi-witch who bustled in and pushed her way in front of the two boys.

"What do you think you are doing?" she spat, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

"We - "

"The poor girl needs her rest, and here you are not even noticing she is asleep!" Huffing, Pomfrey turned to Hermione and waved her wand over her. Many lights appeared above the girl before the medi-witch turned back to the boys. "Lucky for you... she was in a deep slumber."

"What happened?" Harry asked, gulping as Pomfrey shot him a glare.

"Speak to McGonagall, because right now your friend is in no condition for visitors." Pomfrey turned her wand on the two. "Now, out! You will not come back till I say you can visit her!" She watched the significant look that passed between them and her face darkened. "I will be warding this side of the ward so that it will not accept your magical signatures." She watched Harry's face fall, and noticed Ron didn't seem to be too affected by her warning. "Mr Weasley, you still have enough magic for me to block you out." She looked at them both sternly, following them out of the Hospital Wing. "I know you want to make sure your friend is okay. I can understand that. But you also have to understand that she isn't ready for visitors yet. I do not," She made eye contact with each of them, to make sure they were paying attention, "want you to try and sneak in here. You are no longer students, and I am not above hexing those who try to harm my patients."

Harry's face fell. Pomfrey had somehow managed to figure out how to completely block any attempts to sneak around.

* * *

Snape let go off the beam and dived towards his chair, wings unfurling as he twisted and turned, landing gracefully in his human form. He smirked at Sebastian, as his cousin settled into his own chair. "Well that was certainly interesting." 

"Indeed, it's amazing Hermione didn't wake up with the racket they were making... I'm just glad I don't have any friends that would do that when I'm ill."

"Hermione is not ill," Snape muttered as he took her hand in his again. "She is just exhausted."

Sebastian sighed, he knew that his cousin was stubborn but this was ridiculous. _Why can't he see that if that was all that was wrong, she would be up and getting on with things? _His eyes narrowed as Pomfrey came in, her arms full with a tray of potions. "What are those for?"

"She needs to regain some of her strength," Pomfrey replied, pulling the stopped out of the first phial.

Sebastian moved in his seat so he could get a better look at the array of potions. "I've been told, that the only thing wrong with the girl is that she is exhausted. Surely rest would suffice, rather then pouring potions down her throat." As he finished, he cleared his throat causing Pomfrey to look at him.

"Well," She looked flustered as she placed the phial she was holding back on the tray. "that is true, but she also needs to-"

Snape finally seemed to be listening to the conversation and looked at the medi-witch, sharply. "She also needs to, what, Poppy? You told me there was nothing wrong with her."

Pomfrey slowly backed towards the opening of the curtain. "The headmaster-"

"ENOUGH!" Snape ripped the covers off Hermione, and pulling her into his arms as he stood up. "Anything to do with the _Headmaster _is something I do not wish to be involved in." He pushed past the medi-witch who didn't put up much of a fight, and stormed to the nearest fireplace. He grabbed a handful of Floor Powder, throwing them into the flames and as they turned green, he stepped through.

Pomfrey stared after him and was startled when a large black cat sped passed her. _I'm sorry, Severus. But I thought the Headmaster knew best._

* * *

Snape carefully emerged from his fireplace, cradling Hermione to his chest. She mumbled incoherently but didn't wake up. "Shhh," he murmured. "you're safe here." He carefully made his way to his bedroom, and slowly lowered her onto his bed. He pulled his wand out of his sleeve and flicked it so the covers settled over her. "You just rest there... I'll protect you." He swept back out to his living area, warding his bedroom door as he did so. He glanced around for a few moments, checking that nothing had been tampered with. _You can never be too careful... _he set strong wards on the doors so they would only admit himself and Sebastian. Just as he was about to ward the Floo, Shadow rolled through, simultaneously transforming into his human form. 

"Severus, you were rather harsh on-"

"I'm not talking about this, Bastian." Snape turned away from his cousin to ward the fireplace. "I take it you're sleeping here, tonight?"

"I thought I would sleep on the sofa..." Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "unless of course you'll be using it." At first Snape didn't react, but then a pinkish tinge appeared on his cheeks. "You hadn't thought about that had you?" He grinned at his cousins embarrassment, and walked around to stand in front of him. "You hadn't thought you could sleep in with her, had you?"

"Of course not!" Snape glared at Sebastian. "I just hadn't thought about it before I brought her down here."

Sebastian laughed. "No, you just grabbed her and stormed out of the Hospital Wing. Leaving poor Poppy to wonder what the hell happened."

"She knows what happened. Albus bloody Dumbledore happened," Snape growled. He collapsed into his chair by the fireplace. "I just can't understand what his problem is. Why it had to be her."

His cousin knew when it was time to stop teasing, and he slowly lowered himself into the chair opposite the distraught potion master. "Cousin, what happened to her rooms?" He watched as Snape lowered his head, letting his hair fall in front of his face. "Cousin?"

"After... after I destroyed my rooms...Minerva asked Filius to charm the door so that I couldn't destroy those... incase... incase Her- Miss- she came back." Snape glanced up at Sebastian, slowly lowering his gaze again. "I can't get into them without his help. That was the whole point in getting his help." Suddenly, there was a small black cat in Snape's lap, purring and pushing his delicate head under his pale hand. Slowly, Snape began stroking him.

* * *

The next morning, the Hospital Wing was anything but peaceful. Both Harry and Ron were arguing with Pomfrey about seeing Hermione. 

"You can't see her! She hasn't recovered enough yet." Pomfrey stood with her wand pointed at the two of them, Harry desperately clutching at his invisibility cloak. "I told you what I would do to you boys if I discovered you trying to sneak in-"

"But we just need to make sure she is okay! We hadn't heard from her and... we should have known something was wrong," Ron argued. "We just need to see for ourselves... we didn't get a chance last time... she was asleep."

"I know you worry about her. But you can't see her because-"

Harry looked at the medi-witch suspiciously. "Because what, Madam Pomfrey?" Harry looked over her head and his eyes narrowed when he saw Hermione's curtains had been drawn back and her bed was empty. "Where is she?" he growled.

Pomfrey smiled nervously at them both. "Well, she's with Severus-"

"SHE'S WHAT!" Harry yelled, gripping his wand tightly. Ron's face turned a deep purplish-red.

"Please keep your voice down. Mrs Malfoy is still recovering, and she needs quiet to do so," Pomfrey scolded. "Severus took her and with good reason. I was following the Headmaster's orders... and I did so without thinking."

"He's not the Headmaster anymore," Ron muttered as he pulled Harry away. "He's gone."

Pomfrey watched them walk away, with a puzzled expression on her face. _I know I've been busy recently and haven't been able to go to meals, but... _She walked over to the Floo and tossed some Floo powder into the flames. "Minerva McGonagall's Office."

* * *

**AN:** This is chapter 35 - well... as it would have been if I hadn't edited... so if you read up to 32 in Feb (2006) then you need to go back to Chapter 30 was going to be Chapter 33 if I hadn't edited the story and combined the shorter chapters. 

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	33. Chapter 33

**Author's Notes:**_ All characters are taken from JK's Potterverse except Shadow/Sebastian who is of my own creation._

**Chapter 33  
For All The Love In The World**

Harry and Ron ran breathlessly down to the dungeons before skidding to a halt outside the Potions classroom. Harry leant against the wall, desperately trying to calm his heaving chest. "Do you... know where his rooms... are?"

Ron shook his head, having managed to control his breathing; he turned to door in front of them. "Could be through here..."

"Don't you think it should be..." He took a deep breath, and let out sigh. "Don't you think that paranoid git would have his rooms elsewhere - where nobody would be able to find them?"

The redhead shrugged his shoulders and pushed open the door. "Come on." They shivered as they entered the cold, dark classroom. "You'd think he would leave one of the sconces lit."

"I don't think he was anticipating visitors, Ron. Besides, bats don't like light. They prefer it when it's dark." They chuckled and continued on towards the back of the classroom. They pulled some books from the shelves and fiddled with objects to see if they would open a secret panel; Harry waved his wand, using a ward detection spell to see if there was anything. But they didn't find a thing. Harry finally gave up. "I don't think the entrance to his rooms are in here, mate."

Ron looked up at his friend, and his face turned from frustration to fear. He gulped and slowly put down the book he had been holding, sliding it back onto its shelf.

"What are you two _boys_ doing in here?" Harry slowly turned, his eyes closed in silent prayer that it was his imagination, and that their old Potions master was not standing behind them. "Your hearing must be impaired, both of you have failed to answer... what - are - you - doing - here?"

"Looking for Hermione," Ron murmured, swallowing thickly, "sir."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at the dour Professor standing before them, arms crossed in his stereotypical stance.

* * *

"I can't believe we did that!" Ron huffed as they stormed out of the castle. "We are meant to be full-grown wizards, and here we are letting him scare us half to death. Leaving us as stuttering fools!" 

Harry stayed silent and let Ron continue ranting as they made their way to the front gates. He was angry with himself, for both backing down and for abandoning a friend.

As they made their way through the gates, they glanced at the castle before Apparating away.

* * *

Hermione woke with a throbbing headache. The back of her eyes were aching, and her body felt like it had been trampled by a wild stampede. She glanced around her, taking in her surroundings slowly and painfully. She heard stone scraping against stone, but passed it off as her imagination. 

Despite the fact that the room was dark, there was a strip of light falling across the bed from the open bedroom door. Hermione squinted as she tried to focus her eyes. After a few moments of trying to figure out exactly where she was, she gave up and sank back against the soft pillows, having only established that she wasn't in the infirmary.

She vaguely noted the shadow that fell across the bed as somebody walked through the door, before falling back into her exhausted sleep.

* * *

Snape heard movement in the bedroom, and rushed towards the door, slowing as he reached the archway. He watched as Hermione moved, the pain evident on her face. 

He quickly moved through the door, gliding towards the bed and seating himself gently beside her as he noticed her movements still. Snape muttered a few words and held out his hand to catch the potions that flew towards him.

"Did she wake, cousin?" Snape asked as he opened the first potion.

The small, black cat that had been curled up on the chair in the corner of the room stretched, before transforming back into his human form. "She did."

"Did she happen to say anything?" He glanced hopefully at Sebastian.

Sebastian watched his cousin carefully, his chest tightening slightly as he watched the other man turn away quickly to sooth Hermione's shivers. "She did not. She seems to be in pain, though."

Snape stood and moved swiftly about the room. "I can only assume that Dumbledore asked Poppy to keep her asleep. Both to aid her recovery - although right now I even find that doubtful - " he snorted, "- and to stop her from speaking with me. I don't understand why he would do that, though... not that I understand anything that old man has been doing lately."

"You need to calm down, cousin." Sebastian stood from his chair and made his way over to where his cousin was pacing. "You are the one looking after her right now. There is no need to worry any longer!"

Snape turned and glared at his cousin. "There is always reason to worry when Albus bloody Dumbledore is involved." Turning back to Hermione, he lifted her hand in his and started mumbling. "I don't understand why she's so cold..." He paused in his muttering before dropping her hand to the bed and rushing from the room.

"Cousin?" Sebastian called out before leaping on the bed in his cat form and curling up next to her. _She really is cold..._

* * *

Snape quickly sifted through his papers, desperately trying to find the article he knew held the answer. What Dumbledore had done... what he was trying to do was despicable... it was almost worse than anything the Dark Lord had ever done. 

He saw the shining sheets of parchments and could have laughed in relief if he hadn't grabbed hold of his senses. "Old fool... miserable old fool," he muttered as he rushed towards his lab. Pulling out a cauldron and lighting a fire under it, he began making the potion that he knew would save the woman lying in his bed.

* * *

Pomfrey stepped out of the fireplace and into McGonagall's chambers. She stared around her in confusion at the empty shelves and desks. All signs that anybody was living there had vanished. 

"Minerva? Minerva, dear, where are you?" she called out.

The elderly matron walked tentatively about her friend's chambers, arguing with herself about what could have happened. She was startled to hear the Floo open and a whooshing sound as somebody came through the fireplace.

"Poppy! What are you doing here?"

Pomfrey shook herself out of her surprised gaze and made eye contact with the new Head teacher. "Well, I came here to look for you, Minerva, only to find that your chambers have been emptied... is what the boys say true?"

McGonagall moved about the room, opening and closing cupboards and drawers, doing one last check of her rooms before leaving for good. "If you mean, has Albus left... then, yes. If you mean, am I the new Head teacher... then, yes."

"But why, Minerva? What happened?" Pomfrey moved towards her friend, confusion evident on her face.

McGonagall sighed and gestured towards the chairs facing the fireplace. "Take a seat, and I will explain everything - to the best of my ability, that is." And so they stayed that way until McGonagall, exhausted, finished her story on all that had happened to Hermione and Dumbledore, Severus and Draco.

* * *

Snape slowly poured the fruits of his labour into a small crystal phial. Carrying the potion phial carefully in his hand, his long dextrous fingers curling around the delicate object, he swept through his chambers until he reached his bedroom. 

"Bastian... are you awake?" The black cat, curled against Hermione's still body, stretched before moving to the far edge of the bed and transforming back into his human form.

"Indeed, I am," he whispered. He rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to fully restore the feeling there.

Snape moved swiftly to Hermione's side, where he paused to look for a moment at the deep blue potion. "I hope I am right," he muttered as he pulled the stopper out of the top of the phial. With one hand, he gently tilted Hermione's head back so that he could pour the potion down her throat. After sliding the empty phial on to the bedside table, he lowered Hermione's head so it was in a comfortable position on the pillow. Stroking her throat softly, he watched her swallow a couple of times, making sure that as much of the potion was in her stomach as possible.

"What have you given her, Severus?" Sebastian asked. The usual prankster demeanor was gone, replaced with complete seriousness that would normally have amused his older cousin.

"Her only hope. And if I'm wrong, then there's nothing else I can think of that can help her." The words Snape spoke sounded absent and regretful. Almost practised.

Sebastian felt a stab of fear strike his stomach as, as for the first time in his life, he realised that his cousin was completely helpless. That the man he loved to tease and torment was on his knees, no matter how composed he seemed to appear as his friend and cousin folded himself into a chair.

Knowing that Snape wanted some space, despite not asking for such, Sebastian slipped from the room and settled himself on the old leather couch. Stretching and twisting, he cracked his spine before lying back against the soft cushions.

* * *

Pomfrey started to prepare for bed. She had returned to her rooms, still recovering from the shock at everything that the Headmaster had done. She just couldn't believe that such a kind old wizard would do such a thing as to break a heart that was open for the first time. It disgusted her to think that she had trusted him. Trusted him without even thinking of his actions, or her own. "I was just following orders," she whispered to herself as she slipped her legs under the covers of her large bed. But she couldn't quite convince herself that none of the fault was her own. 

As she settled down, flicking her wand to lower the lights, she fell into a troubled sleep; her actions haunting her dreams. As she tossed and turned, the disturbed witch managed to upset her familiar, who jumped off the bed, hissing. His tail fluffed up, the hair on his back standing on end. If she had been awake, she may have laughed at the miffed look her cat gave her, but instead, she continued to tangle herself in her sheets as her body tried to escape what her mind was putting her through.

* * *

Snape's eyes slowly opened as his mind swam through the last dregs of sleep. He yawned, and then stretched, his back and neck clicking as he did so. Moving smoothly out of his sleeping spot in the chair, he made his way across the room to Hermione's side. He checked her pulse and her breathing, relieved to find that they had settled down and were practically normal again; he let out a breath he hadn't known he had been holding. As he let his head fall back in relief, he heard light footsteps making their way towards his bedroom. His body tensed, ready for action; Snape moved slowly towards the door, his wand hand twitching, prepared to grab his wand at a moments notice. 

"Severus? Severus? It's Poppy," a feminine voice whispered.

No longer weary, Snape stood straight. Wrapping his robes around him he made his way through his bedroom door, and closed it behind himself in an effort to shield Hermione. "Why are you here?" he snarled, pushing past her to make his way to his favourite wingback chair.

"You know I can get in any room in the castle if I feel it is an emergency..."

"I asked 'why', not 'how'." Snape slumped into his chair sulkily. "Now spit it out before I lose my patience, woman!"

The exhausted medi-witch swallowed visibly as she glanced around his sparse sitting room. It held nothing personal; it had only the barest essentials... along with his obviously much loved books which had their pride of place either side of the fire. "I came to apolo..."

"You've already done so." He glared up at the witch he had thought he could trust. "If all you have come to do is repeat yourself, I'll save you the trouble and ask you to leave." Snape turned his dark eyes to the fireplace; a few flames still fighting to stay alive seemed to catch his attention.

"I know about the Headmaster, Severus. I know what he did... I'm sorry that I trusted him instead of my instincts. I'm sorry that I made things worse for Miss Granger, for Hermione," she sobbed, sitting on the sofa, uninvited and with tears making tracks down her cheeks. "If there is anything I can do..."

"Nothing," the Potions master growled out. "There's nothing you can do or say that can make up for what you did. It's going to take a lot for me to forgive you. And a lot more for Miss Granger." Pomfrey choked back another sob as she looked imploringly at the man she had treated since he was a student. "Leave. And I don't want you to ever break into my chambers again. Or you will find yourself hexed."

Pomfrey looked as if she was about to say something else, but a raised eyebrow from Snape sent the sobbing witch straight to the Floo. "I'm sorry, Severus," she whispered as she threw Floo powder into the fire, and without another glance, she stuttered the words to take her back to the infirmary.

"Meddling witches," Snape mumbled as he stared into the now empty flames, dancing merrily in spite of the Potion master's foul mood. He heard his cousin move to the opposite chair, but he refused to look up and only snorted when Sebastian spoke.

"You don't think you were too harsh on her?" Silence. "She did come to apologise." Silence. "And she made sure she found out the facts before she came to apologise... I know how you hate it when people come to you not even knowing what they are talking about." Silence. "Severus, you are impossible!" Silence. "At least tell me how Miss Granger is fairing." Snape finally looked up, and although it looked as if it pained him to do so, he murmured that she was better, before turning his brooding gaze back to the fire. "I hope you get out of this mood before the girl awakes, Severus. She's not exactly going to like her carer if he won't speak to her... Fine! I get it. I'll leave you to brood in your self pity. But I have to say that this time it really isn't deserved. Poppy didn't know what she was doing wrong, and yet she still apologised. Think on that."

And the dark Professor did. He stayed in front of the crackling fire until the flames had died down and all that was left were burning embers. His chambers became dark and deep in shadows, and had Sebastian still been there, he would have mentioned the similarity between the bat and his dungeon.

* * *

Far away, upon a heath, under the blanket of thousands upon thousands of stars; two dark wizards in long thick cloaks stood. Their hoods were up and positioned to cover their faces, hiding their identities. One voice, deep and cruel, spoke before they separated, moving a short distance before they both Apparated. "It will be done."

* * *

Author's Notes: _Thank you to my Beta, snarkyroxy, who still says kind words despite the large gaps between chapters!_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 34  
**For All The Love In The World

Several weeks later, Snape finished packing up the majority of his belongings. He had decided that Hogwarts was no longer the safest place for Hermione to finish recovering, and so decided to take her to his Manor. Sebastian had been against the idea at first, though this was mainly because he wouldn't have been able to come with them. But also because the Manor had not been inhabited for well over twenty years and was probably infested with a multitude of magical creatures. But Snape had made up his mind, had handed in his notice - even going to the extent of finding his replacement, so that nobody could insist that he stay any longer than necessary.

Although Hermione had brief moments of consciousness, the stress caused to her body through both the Malfoy ordeal and Dumbledore's instructions meant these were few and far between. Her skin had regained a healthy appearance, and although Snape tried, he couldn't get her hair to regain its shining bright sheen it had before her Order mission.

Snape looked around his chambers one last time. Hogwarts had been his home for the majority of his life, and although the bad memories far outweighed the good, he knew that he would miss the familiarity of his home here. He was also not looking forward to returning to his family domicile; before settling on his decision to leave the school, he had gone to visit it, and a weaker man would have changed his plans dramatically. But Snape had just enlisted the help of the Wizarding agency _Magic Your Dreams _who had promised that his family home could be restored to its former glory.

"So you're really going then?" a voice behind him sighed.

Snape turned, his scowl for once missing from his appearance. "Yes. She isn't safe here, Minerva." He ran his fingers through his hair. "And you know it. Neither am I."

"What makes you think-"

He cut her off. "I don't need to think - I know. I'm not the valued member of staff here that you are. A click of the fingers causing my disappearance would create a reaction no more dramatic than the students' relief."

McGonagall shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry it's had to come to this, Severus. I for one will miss you."

"Well, you'll be the only one." Not the one used to emotional conversations, Snape set about shrinking the boxes containing his life time collection of books.

"Don't be like that, Severus, I know at least some of the students will miss you... the ones actually dedicated to their Potions studies, at least." She watched sadly as he continued to shrink the pile of his belongings. "Will I be invited to visit?"

"If I answered that with a positive, it would be rather like you had invited yourself," Snape muttered.

"Well, I'll be waiting for your owl. And, Severus..." She waited till he turned to face her before continuing, "good luck." And with that she turned on her heel and walked swiftly from his chambers.

* * *

The arrival at his Manor home caused more disturbance in the surrounding area than he had hoped; the local Muggle town had been fed stories of the family that lived in the Manor overlooking them for centuries. Some of them were kind, loving stories, where they would give money to restore something after a tragic incident. Others were horrifying, where a Lord would swoop down into town, capturing young girls and making away with them.

These were all half-truths; most of the tragic incidences were caused by accidental magic being cast, and the capturing of young girls was usually sparked by them performing amateur magic. The fact that nobody seemed to talk about any of the boys going missing was more to do with the fact that everybody prefers a good story rather than the truth.

But Lord Snape's carriage being driven through the small village was causing a lot of curious citizens to peak through their curtains. The children of the small town were called frantically to stay away; others were left to follow the carriage at a distance to spy on the Lord who had long been absent. Any tourists to the town were quickly warned to stay away from anything with the Snape's emblem and hurriedly told the stories, before explaining that modern technology didn't seem to have reached the Snape family yet - as despite the fact that cars had been around for many a year, a horse-drawn carriage was always used to transport the family.

Those who knew the old roads up to the Manor house could have easily explained away this anomaly... the fact that the lanes were narrow and in places steep, with sharp bends and small dips meant that a car was impractical and would possibly not even make it half way up the road, let alone up to the gates. Horses were perfect for it, on the other hand, with their own sense not to walk into things, and the ability to be sure-footed and keep a steady pace throughout the journey.

As the carriage reached the gates to the estate, they slowly creaked open without any visible assistance. The view of the house was masked from the entrance to the property and it was a good five minutes before Snape was able to look out of the carriage window and see his inheritance appearing stone by stone around the corner of the woods. He smiled as he saw the stonework had been restored to it's unmarked appearance, and evidence of the garden being remodelled was everywhere on the vast driveway; various plants still in their pots, hoes, spades, and garden forks piled high next to the recently cut and shaped lawns, not to mention the rest of the tools and plants that were littered around the flower beds.

Snape glanced up at the main entrance to the house and saw a small group of men lined up as a welcome party. He only recognised one of them - the head designer of _Magic Your Dreams_; a short dumpy man, with a thin moustache which he twirled around his index finger while thinking. His hair was thick and coloured a vibrant pink, which caused Snape to repress a shudder every time he thought about it. It wasn't that he was homophobic, but he just didn't agree with people who were so open about it.

He glanced over at the seat beside him where he had placed Hermione. She had been thrown around quite a bit on the lane just before reaching the Manor's grounds, and several times he thought that she was waking up. But each time her eyes flickered, they soon stilled.

As the carriage drew to a stop, he carefully drew her into his arms and climbed down the small elegant black steps till he reached the gravel driveway.

"Lord Snape, we expected you much later." The pink-haired, extravagantly dressed decorator stepped towards the dark Professor, his hips swaying in what he obviously thought was a sexy way.

Snape's lip curled into a scowl. "And this should concern me, why?"

The man before him quivered, his voice taking on a simpering quality, "Your voice-"

"Your point?" Snape's graceful eyebrow rose in question.

"Um... well not all the rooms are ready yet... and only half of the gardens have been finished... and-"

"Mr Riley! Stop twittering like a dunderhead. Is the Master suite finished being decorated?"

A faint blush appeared on Jacob Riley's cheeks as he replied. "Yes, my Lord."

"And the guest bedrooms?" Snape adjusted Hermione in his arms, as if to bring the decorator's attention to his load.

"Only two... but I'm sure this... young, um... well... she'll only need one, I'm sure. And there's one right beside the Master suite that is finished."

"Thank you. I will be back down in five minutes to give you some instructions. I expect you to be here, waiting." And with the Snape started towards the house; ignoring all the other people gathered around the steps of the main entrance. He smirked as each man straightened as he passed by - it was satisfying to know that he could control people with just his image.

Snape glanced down at Hermione as he walked through the Manor, she still hadn't awakened, and although he was confident she was healing, the state she was in still worried him. He silently moved past the Master suite, stopping outside the door beside it; he paused to take a deep breath before opening the door and despite Jacobs's assurance, he still expected to see a ruined room. But what he saw took his breath away. The transformation that the reasonably sized room had gone under was astounding; the once pale and faded green walls were now a deep blue, like that of the night sky. The black and grey patterned curtains had been replaced with white sashes, which let in enough light to see clearly, but stopped the glare from intruding in the still room. The rotten four poster that had once been shoved into the corner furthest from the window, was now taking pride of place in the room, its headboard facing the window. The dusky blue cotton sheets were an elegant downplay on the black velvet curtains that hung from each wooden post.

He moved slowly towards the bed, laying Hermione down gently on top of the cool sheets. _Things are changing for the better... _A huge crash outside the Manor, made Snape grab onto one of the beds posts to steady himself. _What the..._ Taking a moment to make sure Hermione was still in her sleeping state, he strode from the room; his brow furrowed, and his lip curled up in a sneer, his anger at the possibility of Hermione being disturbed radiated off him in waves, only to grow as he felt the floor beneath his feet vibrate with rumbling tremors which ran through the house.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter... it is a bit of jump, but it was required for where the plot is going smile Please review... it feeds my muse, and she's been rather underfed lately grin 


	35. Chapter 35

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 35**  
For All The Love In The World

Snape's long-legged stride soon led him back down to the main entrance of the Manor, where several holes had been blasted through the wall.

"What is going on here?" He was still dressed in his teaching robes, and as the dust settled, his black cloak swirled around him menacingly. "What the hell is all this noise? And what is all this mess? I thought you were nearly done out here!" He watched as the loose robes of Magic Your Dreams employees, disappeared around the corner of the Manor. He scowled, turning his gaze to the cowering Mr Riley.

"We needed to make way for the flowers along the borders of the main house."

Snape stepped closer towards Mr Riley. "And that involved blowing holes in the side of my Manor?" His right eyebrow rose up till it was partially obscured by his hair.

"It was one of my apprentices... she was thrown off by your appearance and was slightly over exuberant in her rush to finish her assignment." Riley nervously cleared his throat. "She will be fired immediately."

Snape glanced around at the damage done to the house. "So it was done with magic?"

"Well, yes. We only use Muggle methods when we settle the plants into the beds. Other than that, it's all magic. It's generally safer that way." A flush rose up Riley's neck.

"I see. As long as the damage can be repaired; I see no reason why you should have to fire your apprentice. Just instruct her on the proper way to perform the spell. Any more disturbances, of any kind, will result in a dramatic pay decrease. My guest requires her rest. Understand?"

"Of course. You are most kind, Lord Snape." Clearing his throat, Riley looked around. "We'll get straight to work, my Lord. There will be no more disturbances."

Snape just nodded his head, before moving back into the Manor without saying another word.

"Master!"

Snape stopped walking at the high-pitched screech. "Hello, Leafer."

"You's back at the Manor!" The house-elf bowed so low that his long, pointed nose brushed the floor. "Is you staying long?"

"I believe this time I will be staying quite a while." Snape looked at the creature in front of him. "I thought you should know that the Manor's lack of care is not your fault. I ordered you to do nothing with it."

"I's knows that, Master... but we's house-elves likes things nice."

"Well, I have a special job for you, Leafer." His lips lifted in amusement as his house-elf straightened up, pushing his chest out and shoulders back. "I have a lady in the guest room next to mine. I would like you to watch her and tell me anything you notice that changes. She isn't well."

"Is she to be our Mistress?" The hope in Leafer's voice was evident.

Snape glanced around him, before answering; what he was about to say was not something that he wanted everyone to know. "Possibly, Leafer. One day, perhaps." He nodded, and smirked as Leafer bowed again before disappearing with a small 'pop'.

* * *

Leafer watched as the girl in front of him stirred. Moving forward, he watched closely as her eyelids flickered. "What's wrong with you, Miss? Why's you not waking up for Master?" He gently laid a hand on Hermione's forehead and almost flew back from the electric shock he received. "You's very protected, Miss." Running a hand over her face and neck, Leafer's face creased into a frown as he registered the results his magic was telling him. "You's need to wake up, Miss. You's safe now. Stop hiding."

He clapped his hands together, causing sparks to fly from his palms, they flew towards Hermione's face and chest, slowly settling before being absorbed into her body. Her chest rose sharply as she gasped and arched up. Hermione's face became flushed and her body shuddered, her hands flying out from under the covers as she lifted off the bed and hovered just above the mattress for several seconds before falling back down with a thump. Hermione's eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright.

"What... where am I?" She looked around her frantically before her gaze rested on Leafer, who was looking extremely smug with himself. "Who are you?"

"You's be in Master's Manor, Miss." Leafer scrambled back to a suitable distance from Hermione before he continued. "I's tell Master you's awake." As Leafer moved even further back in preparation for fetching Snape, Hermione called out for him to stop.

"Wait! Who is your Master? And you still haven't answered my question about who you are."

"I's Leafer, Miss. And Master is Lord Snape... I's be right back, Miss. Make sure you don't move. You's still sick." And with that, Leafer left with a soft 'pop'.

Hermione stared at the space Leafer has just left. She shook her head slightly, moving to the edge of her bed and swinging her legs over the side. As her head began to spin she stopped and held her head, groaning as the feeling of nausea washed over her. Taking several deep breaths, Hermione slowly stood up and almost stumbled as her legs began to give out.

"I believe you were asked to stay in bed." Hermione spun round, before having to grab hold of one of the bed posts to stop herself falling. "And that is one of the reasons why." Snape strode forward and carefully took her upper arms and helped her to sit back on the bed. "Leafer told me you had quite a few enchantments over you."

"What?" Hermione looked up at her ex-potions professor with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes, well, I can see you are needing your rest. Leafer will be back with some food for you; you haven't eaten any real food in quite a few weeks and will be needing some nourishments."

"What happened?"

"That is a discussion for when you are fully rested. I'm hoping you will be safer here at my Manor than you were at Hogwarts." Snape glanced out the window to the grounds surrounding the Manor. "Not many people know of my home. They only know of Spinner's End, and that's the way I want to keep it." He turned back to her. "You may write to your friends to inform them that you are okay, and you are settling in. But do not," His eyes turned hard, "under any circumstances tell them that you are here. If they wish to visit you, then you will have to give them some story that you are too busy. At least until you are able to walk without assistance."

"Am I a prisoner here?" Hermione thought he looked hurt with her question. But she couldn't quite tell, as his hair swung forward to hide his face as he turned slightly away from her.

"No. You are here for your own protection. I hope you won't do anything foolish to negate that." And with that, he spun on his heel and swept out of the room, his robes billowing behind him.

"Well that was rather rude." She moved to the edge of the bed. "I can do as I wish. Who does he think he is, anyway?!" She stood up again, using the bedpost as support before slowly moving away. "See, I can walk!" She exclaimed to the empty room.

"Master said not to get up! Leafer said to rest! You gets me in trouble, Miss!" Hearing the noise of the house-elf appearing and his admonishing, caused Hermione to startle and she fell the ground with a thump.

"Bad, Miss!" Leafer waved his hand and Hermione lifted into the air.

"Stop it, Leafer! Let me down, now!"

"I's afraid I's can't do that, Miss, you's need rest." Leafer moved Hermione slowly over to the bed, and gently settled her down. "Now you's stay there and don't move!"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Tell me what you think in your review cheeky grin good or bad! 


	36. Chapter 36

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 36  
**For All The Love In The World

Snape ordered reports from Leafer constantly. He'd summoned him so many times that Leafer had stopped responding to him after yelling "If you's wants to knows so much, you's come you's self." And he had, although without Hermione's knowledge; he stood in his room and cast a transparency spell on the wall ajoining Hermione's, and watched as she bickered childishly with his house-elves.

The problem was, he didn't know how to act around her; he'd spent so much time by her side, and tending to her every needs that now she was awake and aware of everything around her, he felt it would be inappropriate to appear as concerned as he was. He sank into his chair by the window. He hadn't been sleeping much, intent on watching Hermione and making sure she rested and did not go wondering through the night.

"Master needs his rest." Leafer appeared at his knee, wagging a long green finger. "You's doing no good. Bed is what you's need."

"Leafer, you are supposed to be looking after -"

"Yes, I's know. She's sleeping." The house-elf looked at him sternly. "I's not afraid, Master. Looked after you's all you's life. Bed's what you need."

"Fine, fine." Snape sighed. He wasn't used to having someone care about him and his health. "I shall have a shower before retiring."

Leafer nodded, flicking a finger towards the bathroom door. "You shoulds see Miss tomorrow."

"Perhaps, Leafer, perhaps."

* * *

Hermione sat up. "Leafer," she whispered, looking around the room for the small house-elf. "Finally!" She moved to the edge of the bed, trying to make as little noise as possible. She made it to the door without even whavering on her feet. She slowly turned the door handle and stuck her head out of the small gap she created. Looking up and down the long corridor she slipped through the door and walked as quickly as she could to the stairs she could see to her left. "How bloody big is this place?" 

"I don't think you are meant to be out of bed, Miss."

Hermione gasped and held a hand over her mouth to stiffle her scream. "But your, your..."

"I'm not a house-elf. I know. The lack of green skin does give that away, doesn't it." The young girl in front of her, slipped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and turned her gently back in the direction of her room. "Now, before Master realises that you left your room, you should return. It's not safe to be wandering around."

"Why?"

"There are a lot of renervations going on; Master was away for a long time and the Manor fell into disrepair."

"Manor!" Hermione's voice sounded more like a high pithed squeak causing the girl to giggle.

"Yes, Manor. It has beautiful grounds which I imagine are wonderful for riding in. And the village has a wonderful atmosphere... but I doubt Master will let you go that far."

"Master give's no leave to you's." Leafer appeared in front of the two girls."I's in charge of Miss. Not you."

"Miss is not yours. We are all to take care of her. And she was out of her room, so you were obviously not doing a very good job, Leafer." The girl stepped in front of Hermione. "Master should hear of this."

"Master should hear of what?" The silky low tone of the Potions master made Hermione shiver, and they all turned to face him. "What are you doing out of bed, Miss Granger?"

"I was bored in my room and I felt like a prisoner. I wanted to explore."

Snape ignored Hermione and looked at the quivering house-elf in front of him. "Leafer, did you not ward the doors?" If Snape had looked at Hermione at that point, he would have known he was treading on thin ice; but he continued on, oblivious to her increasing ire. "I told you she was to stay in her rooms and rest."

The young girl who had been leading Hermione back to her room, was watching Hermione wearily as she backed away. She watched as a powerful aura built up around Hermione, causing a breeze to whip around her, ruffling her nightgown and lifting her hair. "Master-"

"Do not interrupt me, Miss Iams."

"Master-" His stern glare made her cower but she continued on in a quiet voice, "-look at Miss Granger!"

Snape finally turned to Hermione and he struggled to swallow his gasp before he showed himself up in front of his servants. "Miss Granger-"

"I am not going to stay here."

"Miss Granger, calm yourself."

"You said I wasn't a prisoner, yet you have me watched. You wish to have me warded in!"

"Miss Granger, you do not have the energy to-"

"Do NOT try and quiet me. You WILL listen!" Hermione stumbled a bit as her energy waned. "If I am not a prisoner, prove it."

Snape stepped forward and caught Hermione as she fell. "I apologise, Miss Granger, you are a guest and I have not been treating you like one." He picked her up and walked forward kicking the door open to Hermione's room. He strode towards her bed, and gently lowered her to the bed. "I will arrange some entertainment for you tomorrow. Today, however, you must rest. Especially after that childish display."

"I was not being childish." Hermione crossed her arms tiredly, and glared at her potions master.

Snape's top lip lifted in a smirk. "Really, Miss Granger. Your lies were much more believable in first year." He turned and walked out of her room, throwing a comment over his shoulder. "Leafer and Miss Iams will BOTH be watching you from now on. Do not try and leave again."

"But-"

"You will leave when I deam you fit and well to explore the Manor and its grounds." He ushered the maid and Leafer into Hermione's room before closing the door.

"That man is insufferable." Hermione collapsed back onto the bed, sinking into her pillows and hit the bed with her fists.

The maid walked towards the bed before she spoke. "The Master is not that bad when you get to know him. Some may even say he has a soft side... he especially has for you."

"I don't understand" Hermione closed her eyes and tried to ignore the two other beings in her room.

"The way he talks of you to the staff, it was as if you were... lovers." The young girl smirked as Hermione's eyes flew open.

"What are you talking about? Professor Snape hates me!"

"I can't believe you think that, Miss. After all, our Master did bring you here."

"I's thinks you wrong to speak of Master." Leafer glared at Miss Iams as if he could punish her with a look. "Master would not like it."

"Well your Master is not here, Leafer. Besides, he wouldn't punish freedom of speech." Hermione giggled. "As long as you were being respectful, anyway." She looked at the two servants before her. "Now, Miss Iams, I hate to think I'm going to have to call you that. It just sounds so official."

"Don't you's dare, Evy. She's to call you's what Master does."

"Leafer! I am not your Master or Mistress. I shall call Miss Iams by her name," Hermione looked away from Leafer and watched Evy's expression as she continued. "if she wishes me to, of course."

"You can call me Evy, Miss. If that is what pleases you."

"And that's another thing. Call me Hermione. I've had enough of this 'Miss' stuff. Professor Snape has called me Miss Granger ever since he's known me... well, along with some other names. But really, please call me Hermione."

"Would 'Miss Hermione' be okay? I really don't think Master would approve of anything less." Evy looked at Hermione anxiously.

Hermione smiled. "Of course." She turned to Leafer. "And what of you, Leafer?"

"You offend's me." And with that, Leafer left with a soft 'pop'.

Hermione's face fell; the conversation had been going so well, and with Leafer leaving, it felt like she'd said something terribly wrong.

"Ignore Leafer, Miss Hermione. He's not used to being given free orders. Whenever Master was here, orders were given out quickly, and nothing else was said."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Hermione sighed.

* * *

Snape shook his head. He knew the impression that he had made on his students - and unfortunately Hermione - but he had no idea how to fix that. At least when with the apprenticeship he would have had longer to show Hermione who he was. But if he wanted to keep Hermione at his Manor, he had to show her somehow that he wasn't like that to everyone, all the time. 

He flicked his wrist and the transparancy spell ended. Snape sighed and turned from the wall. _This is going to be harder than I thought. _He walked towards his bed, and sunk onto the soft mattress, and slowly falling into a deep sleep.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 37  
**For All The Love In The World

Snape looked up at Hermione's window and let a small smile grace his facial features. He had the whole day planned, and he hoped she would enjoy it. Looking over in the direction of his stables one more time, he strode towards the front of the house, intent on rousing Hermione from her sleep and getting on with the day.

"Lord Snape!"

Snape cringed at the high pitched voice and sound of feet running towards him.

"Lord Snape!" The pink haired _Magic Your Dreams_ employee skidded to a halt beside the ex-Professor. "Lord Snape!"

"You have now said my name three times, Mr Riley." Snape turned impatiently to the extravogant man before him. "Will you get to the point; I have things to do."

Mr Riley cleared his throat and giggled, drawing a sigh from Snape. "The gardens are finished, my Lord."

"What is left to be done?"

"Just a check of the trees to make sure they are not infected with anything, and that they are growing well and also to improve and increase the size of the stables. Apart from that, decorating within the house itself is all that is left."

"Leave the inside of the house till last."

"But-"

"Are you hard of hearing? I said last, and I will not be changing my mind." Snape glared at the man quivering infront of him, before spinning on his heel and walking towards the main entrance to the house, his robes billowing out behind him; stilling any and all questions that Mr Riley had for him.

Snape moved quickly through the house, ignoring the rude mutterings on of the portraits covering the walls. He reached Hermione's door and paused to brush at his spotless robes before knocking sharply on the door. He reached for the handle, but before he could finish even turning the handle the door was thrown open and his irate maid stared coldly at him. "Miss Hermione is not dressed, my Lord. You shouldn't open the door on a lady without her giving permission."

Snape's cheeks reddened and he cleared his throat. "Yes, sorry. I'm used to her being under my care." He turned away from the door. "I will be waiting in the entrance hall for Hermione. If she needs my assistance, you know how to reach me."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

Evy ran to the bathroom door. "Miss Hermione? Master came to collect you." She giggled. "He tried to come in without waiting for permission, but he's going to be waiting for you in the entrance hall." 

Hermione slowly opened the bathroom door and stood clutching the door frame for support. "Well, he's used to going where he pleases. Especially where I'm concerned. I guess being unconscious makes someone forget about propriety."

"He blushed when I told him off."

Hermione smiled nervously. "I'm having too much influence on you already, Evy. And I'm sure Professor Snape will comment as much when it comes up."

The previously cowered maid shook her head. "With you behind me, Miss, I feel much braver." She suddenly looked ashamed. "Not that I'll ever be disrespectful or anything, Miss. Oh please don't tell -"

"Evy, stop! I knew what you meant. Calm down." Hermione walked unsteadily towards Evy, taking her arm. "Now onto something slightly more serious. I don't think I'm going to be able to get down there on my own. Will you help me... at least until I get to the top of the stairs."

"Of course, Miss." Hermione gave her a look. "Miss Hermione, I mean." She took Hermione's arm and supported her weight carefully, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Now let's get you downstairs so you can see what Master has planned."

"As long as it's not a lecture, everything will be fine."

Downstairs Leafer appeared in front of Snape. He watched as his Master paced back and forth and the bottom of the stairs. Shaking his head a little till his green ears flapped slightly he spoke up. "Master?"

"Yes, Leafer." Snape glanced at his house-elf briefly and continued his pacing.

"If you's planned a lecture, you's choose wrong."

Snape paused mid-step and looked confused. "What are you talking about, Leafer?"

"If you's not planned a lecture, Miss will be happy." Leafer nodded furiously. "She's coming soon." And with that he left with a soft 'pop'.

Snape's lips curled into a scowl as he glared at the space his house-elf had been just moments before. His head shot up as the sound of whispering reached his ears, and saw Hermione slowly making her way onto the landing. Within seconds his face was a blank canvas again, and he watched as she made her way hesitatingly down the stairs. He would have liked to have helped her do so, but he wasn't sure if she'd accept it, or even how to approach her. Instead, he moved to meet her as she reached the last step, and took her arm to steady her, ignoring her trembling as she fought the fatigue her muscles were causing her. He swallowed his question as to her condition, and gripped her arm tighter to his body, slowing his pace to match hers.

"I thought you'd appreciate seeing the grounds... I felt it would allay your feeling of imprisonment."

Hermione looked up briefly, before returning her gaze to watch where she placed her feet. "Thank you."

Snape led her slowly out of the main doors, and down the few steps to the gravel driveway. They stood there, and just as Hermione was tiring enough to ask if she could sit, she heard the gravel shifting under the hooves of two horses. A small smile graced her face as the two black horses - groomed until their coats shone - came to a halt just in front of them.

"I haven't been riding in quite a long time," she murmured, as the stable boy holding the horses handed one set of reins to Snape.

Snape helped Hermione move closer to her mount. "I take it you know how to ride then."

"Yes, although I'm sure to be rusty on the finer points."

"Riding is good for developing muscles, and regaining muscle strength, without being too strenuous." He helped Hermione up into the saddle, letting his hand linger slightly longer than necessary on her thigh, after helping her left foot into its styrrup. "Are you settled?" He watched her struggle slightly to get her right foot in, and enjoyed her smile as she succeeded.

"I'm all set." She reached for the reins, and took them from Snape's hand, quickly settling them and feeling them between her fingers. Hermione was so preoccupied with enjoying the sensation of being back on a horse, that she didn't even notice Snape moving to mount his own horse, until he spoke to her from its back.

"Let us go." He nudged his horse into a walk and nodded his thanks to the stable boy that gave Hermione's horse a nudge on its rump. "Your horse is called Milo, and he can be temperamental. But thankfully not in a dangerous way, just in the 'I don't want to move, therefore I won't' way."

Hermione giggled as she listened to Snape uncharacteristic rambling. "I can understand that."

Snape glanced at her briefly before looking away again. Hermione watched as a slight flush rose up his neck and his ears turned a pale shade of pink. "I have an area of the grounds I want to show you."

"Well that sounds mysterious... plan to tell me where that is?" Hermione giggled again, and watched as Snape turned his head, letting his hair fall across his face. "Or is it a surprise?" She waited for him to answer and when he still didn't answer her, she pulled Milo to a halt. "Well this is going to be fun, I guess Milo is going to be the only one giving me any conversation." Milo nickered, and tossed his head. "See he even agrees."

Snape halted his own horse, but didn't turn to face her. "He's an enchanted horse, he knows what you're saying."

Hermione nudged Milo into a walk again. "I see, well I guess I better be careful what I say then." After taking a few steps, Hermione's legs trembled slightly. Milo, un-used to the unsure movement shied sideways and began a quick trot. "Hey, boy, settle down. You're going to have to cope with my poor riding for a while." Hermione gripped his mane, to keep her balance as she fought to keep her legs as still as possible.

Snape drew along side Hermione and grabbed Milo's reins. "Whoah!" The sudden halt caused Hermione to fall onto Milo's neck. Snape let go of the reins and gently pulled Hermione back into the saddle. "Perhaps riding this far was a mistake. I can show you the... it can wait for another day."

"No, no, I'm fine." Hermione smiled nervously as she rubbed her legs as if trying to warm them up. "Just a little mishap." She looked up at his worried face. "I thought you said he didn't like moving?"

"He normally doesn't. Perhaps he is just stubborn with a rider that thinks he knows how to ride."

"Mmmm." Hermione patted Milo's neck. "Maybe he just wanted a little attention, and didn't like being talked about at if he wasn't here." Milo tossed his head again and snorted. "Hmmm, well, I can understand that, Milo."

Snape watched Hermione in awe, he'd never met anyone quite like her, and having had the opportunity to watch her grow from an awkward childhood to be a beautiful young woman... he'd never dared to think he'd find anyone he liked as much. Shaking his head, he patted his horse. His day dreaming had luckily gone un-noticed by Hermione, and he cleared his throat to gain her attention. "I believe we should turn back, it wouldn't do to tire you so much on your first day out, that you have to retire for a week afterwards." He attempted to finish on a sneer, but it didn't quite work.

Hermione shook her head, but didn't voice her protestations again. Instead, she turned Milo around and smiled. It was amazing how far from the Manor they had actually travelled in the short time that they had been out riding.

"If you are too tired, I could take your reins for you." Snape's top lip twitched as he resisted grinning, turning it into a smirk as he watched her turn her eyes to him. "Or you could continue to ride for yourself; just don't ask for help if you fall."

Hermione struggled to hide a smile. "I'm sure I can manage."

* * *

AN: Yep, another chapter so soon after the last. The drought has gone... and my muse is back. I hope you guys didn't feel that Snape has gotten off easy so far. Hermione is definitely NOT a pushover, and it will take a while to gain her...trust, shall we say. 


	38. Chapter 38

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story; I only own Shadow/Sebastian._

**Chapter 38  
**For All The Love In The World

After getting back from their short ride out, Hermione had reluctantly accepted Snape's offer for help in getting to her room. She drew the line at being carried, however, and made herself make the long walk up the stairs. Snape was forced to watch her, desperately trying to remain his stoic self, but her shaky limbs and unsure footsteps were wearing away at his self control. His urge to just pick her up, to ease her suffering, was a heavy war with helping her to keep her pride intact.

Finally, they reached her room, but as she reached for the door handle, she misjudged the distance and her tired and weak legs couldn't hold her anymore. Luckily, Snape had been waiting for the perfect excuse to help her more, and quickly wrapped an arm around and under her, drawing her up into his arms. "You've made it this far. Which is more than you should have expected of yourself." She shook her head and turned so her face was away from him in an attempt to hide the tears of frustration now coursing down her cheeks. "Hermione..."

"I'm fine." She swallowed thickly.

He sighed, opened the door and carefully moved over to her bed. Moving the covers over, he gently lowered her body to the bed. "I'll send Evy in, to help you get ready for bed."

"There's no need. I'm quite able to undress myself." Hermione gradually moved her arms until they were folded across her chest, before looking up at Snape, her eyes firm. "I enjoyed today. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Hermione." Snape didn't move, his feet seemed glued to the floor, and his gaze remained fixed with hers. The moment was interrupted by Evy rushing into the room.

"Miss Hermione-"

Grasping onto the one thing that he was confident in, he interrupted the maid. "Who gave you permission to use her first name? You were told-"

"I did." Hermione muttered, and smiled weakly at Evy, as she struggled to sit up. "I was fed up of all that 'Miss Granger' rubbish. My name is Hermione."

"I kept the 'Miss', my Lord. I knew you wouldn't-"

"Evy! Don't explain. I gave you permission to use my name. It has nothing to do with him."

If it had been anyone other than Hermione, Snape would have had something to say with how he was being spoken to. But all he could do was stand there, mouth slightly open, in shock for what to say. Evy seemed to notice his connundrum and stepped back to the door. "Master, I think it is time for Hermione to get ready for a nap. She has tired herself with all her activity of today." She held it open, and stood waiting for him to respond.

Snape cleared his throat, inclined his head towards Hermione and spoke quietly in the hope she would be the only one to hear him. "I enjoyed today, also." Before sweeping out of her room with silent and sure footsteps.

"Well, I'm sure that was meant to be intimidating, but it doesn't quite have the same effect when he's not wearing a large robe to billow out behind him."

Evy giggled as she closed the door behind the dour Potion Master. "I don't think he quite knew how to leave."

"Mmmhmm." Hermione smiled but was too tired to think of an intelligent response.

"Now then, lets get you out of these riding clothes." Evy quickly set about getting Hermione undressed and back into some suitable clothing to rest in. By the time she had reached to draw the blankets around her, Hermione was fast asleep. "Sleep well, Miss Hermione." And with that, she quietly left the room.

* * *

As darkness was falling on Hogsmeade, several cloaked and mysterious figures made their way into the Hog's Head, quickly settling at a table in the furthest corner of the room. 

"You say that they're missing."

"Gone, and with no way to trace them. Believe me, I've tried. Without Malfoy... it's going to be hard to get any information."

"Don't tell me that poof is still holed up in his Manor. That sneaky low-life is really starting to get on my nerves; I mean who does he think he is? Giving us orders, never showing his face, and letting the rumours of him loving that Mudblood carry on. It's disgusting."

"Shh! No names are meant to be spoken!" A hoarse voice broke through the start of the argument. "You'd think you'd have learnt from the Dark Lord's fall from power."

* * *

Snape sighed as he watched the crackling flames die down. Downing the last of his firewhiskey, he stood up from his chair and stumbled over to his bed, and collapsing on top of the covers. As he drifted off to sleep, he started muttering, the alcohol having loosened his tongue. In the shadows of the room, Leafer crouched with a smirk on his face as he listened to everything his Master was saying.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to the feeling of someone sitting beside her. She slowly opened her eyes, and groaned as Leafer sat there glaring at her. 

"You've slept in; Master was expecting you at breakfast."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes again. "I'm sure he'll understand." She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "He knows-"

"Master was not happy when you's not appear. His food went cold waiting for you's." Leafer scowled, and bared his teeth.

Before Hermione could even think of a response, the door swung open and Evy walked in backwards, her arms struggling to hold a large tray . "Lord Snape said that you should eat some more food before-" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw the house-elf crouching on the bed. "Leafer, what are you doing here? Master told you to-" But Leafer was gone with barely a sound before she could even finish. "How rude... anyway, My Lord sent up your breakfast so you would not have to exert any energy before your walk this afternoon."

"So he didn't expect me down for breakfast?" Hermione yawned and rubbed her eyes, pushing herself up into a sitting position.

"No, of course not. You need to save your energy for things other than travelling to and from places." Evy huffed. "Is that why Leafer was here? To give you some sort of guilt trip?"

Hermione sighed. "Something like that." She took her tray from Evy and started to eat. "Do you know what I will be doing today, Evy?"

Evy blushed and shook her head, busying herself with sorting out Hermione's clothing instead of answering. "I'm not to tell, Miss."

"I won't tell him you told me!" Hermione giggled. "Why does it have to be a secret?"

"I don't know, Miss Hermione. I only know that I'm not to tell you." She turned to give Hermione a wink. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

Hermione scowled causing Evy to laugh. "You look like he does when you do that..." She tried to stop herself, but ended up bent over with laughter, clutching onto one of Hermione's skirts to keep her balance. Unfortunately, the skirt couldn't take the strain and Evy fell onto the floor, pulling the majority of Hermione's clothes with her with a thump.

Snape stormed into the room, his chest heaving as he caught his breath. "What on earth is going on here?! Are you hurt, Hermione?" He rushed over to the pile of clothing and started throwing clothes around trying to get to the squirming body underneath that was trying to stiffle giggles.

"I'm perfectly fine, Severus, as you can see I am in the middle of my breakfast. Would you like to tell me what we are to be doing, today? Evy wouldn't tell me." Hermione giggled as Snape spun round to look at her on the bed.

"But-"

"I'm sorry, my Lord. It was my fault... I... I grabbed onto some clothes for support." Evy gasped, her face red with embarrassment and laughter. "I'll just clean up this mess..." She quickly turned to the clothes and started gathering them in her arms before running from the bedroom.

Snape was still standing there, confused and more than a little embarrassed, himself, for having rushed in when there was no cause for it. Hermione quickly finished off her breakfast and moved the tray to one side, before shuffling to the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps you could help me get ready for your... surprise?" She held out a hand to him and waited for him to move.

"Miss Ives-"

"-was scared away by you." Hermione smiled. "So that leaves _you_ to aid me in getting ready for the day."

A blush rose up his neck as he stepped towards her, and he was careful with where his gaze fell as he helped her out of bed. "If you are sure..."

"I trust you, Severus." She gripped his hand, and let him take her towards the bathroom. As soon as they were within arms reach of the door, he stopped and cleared his throat.

"I'm sure you can manage from here." He looked away when she giggled.

"Severus, don't be silly. I need help getting into the bath." A huge smile graced her face as the blush rose to his ears and he made a small strangled noise at the back of his throat as he tried to speak. "Come on." She tugged at his arm and he moved jerkily back to her side, and continued on into the bathroom. "You can close your eyes if it helps, but I know you've seen me without clothes, so it doesn't really matter."

"But you were... it's not quite the same." He cleared his throat again, and managed to look her in the eye, briefly. "Perhaps it would be better just to get on with it."

Hermione grinned and began to remove her night clothes until she was completely nude. She retook his hand and looked from him to the bath. "Could you fill it for me... Leafer took my wand, because he said I had no self-control." She grinned. "Which is true."

"Of course." He flicked his wrist and the bath filled with large bubbled and steamy hot water. "Is that okay?"

She sniffed the air and moaned appreciatively. "That smells divine, thank you." She used his arm to help lower herself into the bath until she was submerged up to her neck. Leaning back against the side, she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. "Mmmm... you may wait outside if you would be more comfortable."

"I'm fine." He cleared his throat and turned to the cupboard, flicking his wand at one of the piles of towels, and cast a warming charm on them.

"Could you scrub my back, Severus?" His face went so pale for a moment, that Hermione took pity on him. Shaking her head, with a grin and muttered. "Don't worry, I know you can't feel comfortable doing this. I can manage." She reached for a sponge and began bathing herself, rubbing up her arms and around her shoulders, rubbing the nape of her neck thoroughly, her mouth slightly open in pleasure. She opened one eye a little and peaked out at Snape to see his reaction, his eyes were tightly closed and he was swallowing thickly. Feeling extremely mischieviess and wanting to get him back for keeping secrets, and for her earlier treatment when she was little more than a prisoner; she ducked under the water with a slight splash. Within seconds she felt strong arms swooping underneath her body and being pulled above the water with a jolt. Coughing and spluttering, Hermione gasped for breath; she hadn't expected him to be that quick to react. "I was just getting my hair wet, you know. I need to wash it."

"You could have warned me... I thought you'd..." His face twisted into a grimace as he noticed the way he was holding her, and in doing so, his gaze appeared glued to her chest.

Hermione watched in amusement as he struggled to remove his gaze and decide what to do. "Do you agree that it's safe for me to continue bathing now?"

"Yes, yes of course." He hurriedly placed her back in the water and moved back. Still crouched next to the bath, his shirt soaked through and clinging to his chest. She gave him an appraising glance, taking in the muscles of his arms and abdomen and her belly gave a little flip. She splooshed water onto her face to hide her blush, and reached for the shampoo. "I'll do that for you." He took the bottle from her un-protesting hand, and poured a small amount onto one palm. She moved so that he had full access to her hair and settled against the side of the bath.

"Thank you, Severus." She smiled at her mini-victory over his cold demeanor, and giggled internally that he was caring... when he wanted to be.

* * *

Evy had finished pressing Hermione's clothes within a short amount of time, and had rushed to place them back in their wardrobe; but almost dropped them in surprise when she heard Hermione in the bath. She placed the clothes on the edge of the bed, and moved towards the bathroom door to scold her, only to stop in her tracks. Her Lord and master, was leaning over the tub rinsing Hermione's hair, and doing it with careful concentration evident on his face. _He definitely hasn't been forced into doing this... I can't wait to find out what Miss Hermione says about it._ Resisting the urge to squeal, she moved away from the door, placed the clothes in the wardrobe and left the suite of rooms, closing the door quietly behind her.

* * *

AN: A short chapter... but hopefully you'll enjoy it ;p I look forward to reading your reviews! 


	39. Chapter 39

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP or anything you recognise from Potterverse!! I only own Sebastian/Shadow._

**Chapter 39**

For All The Love In The World

Hermione smiled to as she dressed herself. Fastening the last of the buttons, she slowly made her way to her bedroom door. "I'm ready, Severus." Reaching for the door handle, she stumbled as the door came towards her and she closed her eyes in preparation for her impact with the floor. "Ooof!" Opening her eyes, she started laughing. "Not as bad as I thought it would be."

Severus stood in front of her, his eyes widened in shock and his jaw slack. "I'm sorry..."

"Do not apologise, Severus. It was an accident. And you know it was!" She lifted a hand in the air, and stretched out to him. "Now, I would appreciate some help in getting to my feet. I'm not quite sure my legs could really cope with that yet."

He was still standing there, frozen as an unspeaking statue. His horrified expression was not as amusing as it had been to begin with. "Severus!"

He jolted and blinked several times before making eye contact with Hermione and rushing forward to help her. "I'm sorry, Hermione! Really I am... I didn't expect you to be so close to the door when you... it's no excuse. I'm sorry." Pulling her up, he automatically turned them to walk out of the door, his arm around her for support. "Are you sure you up for this? I don't want to tire you too much. It is quite a long walk to where we are going."

Hermione sighed. She turned towards him, sighing. "I don't need you fussing over me. If I promise to tell you when I need to rest will you promise not to ask me every five seconds if everything is okay?"

Snape smirked. "I think I can manage that." He swallowed a smile as her face lit up with excitement.

"So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Now, silence. Or you'll annoy the portraits."

"The portraits! I will annoy the portraits? With talking?!"

He chuckled as he could see her visibly bristling at his comment. "Yes. So shh, they are still getting used to your presence. I've already had to deal with them moaning at me about there being an unwed lady on the premises and no charperone in sight. So be quiet. I do not wish for them to perceive something that you say as something it is not, and then the rumours spread throughout the Manor!"

He wasn't sure he liked the evil grin that had suddenly appeared on her face. But he as sure that it was definitely better than the scowl that had graced her face before it.

"Okay. Fine. I can be quiet whilst waiting for my surprise. Easy peasy."

It took fifteen portraits and one flight of stairs for him to understand what the evil grin had meant. Every time a portrait came into sight, Hermione would move in a little bit closer, and going down the stairs, she had insisted on being carried. And he never quite got round to placing her back on the ground. Instead, for the last four, she had been snuggled up in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder whenever there was one in the distance. The fifteen had attempted to make a comment, and she had given it such a glare that he had choked on his laughter, which stuttered out as her lips brushed his neck.

"You should have let me talk, Severus," she purred. "I need to find something to entertain myself otherwise." She giggled and a shudder ran up his spine. He almost dropped her then, but luckily his arms tightened reflexibly around her. Drawing her closer to him and up away from an area that he didn't want her to notice. She gazed up into his eyes, and he struggled not to return the gaze, instead tightening his jaw resolutely and increasing the length of his stride.

"We are almost there."

Hermione settled back into his arms, and looked ahead to where he was taking her. She hadn't been this far into the Manor, and the change in the decoration was astounding. It was much darker where they were and there were fewer windows. She could smell something familiar, but was finding it hard to identitfy it. And it was only when Severus lowered her to the floor to stand on her own, and opened the doors now in front of them, that she realised what it was.

"Books!" Hermione laughed, her eyes dancing in happiness. She grabbed his arm, and walked through the doors. "You've brought me to your library, thank you."

Severus smiled down at her. "I was hoping that by showing you my library, I could convince you to rest more." Severus looked up around the library, taking in the bright wood shelving, and the high ceiling.

"I'm not sure that is true... but now I have ladders to climb."

Severus head snapped round from looking around the library to catch her cheeky grin. "You will not be doing any climbing. Or I'll..."

"Shh, Severus, I was teasing." Patting his arm, she stepped away from him and towards the comfortable seating in the corner. "It's nice to be surrounded by books again."

"I thought it would cheer you up."

* * *

Severus smiled as he settled in for the night. He had managed to cheer Hermione up, and get her to rest at the same time. Things were progressing well, and he was really enjoying her company around the Manor. It had been such a lonely and miserable place before, and even in her weakened state, she was bringing life to it like he knew no-one else would have managed.

He had definitely made the right choice in bringing her here.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the incredible long time since the last update... I'm in the process of trying to get this story finished and RL took me away from that. Shorter than other chapters have been, but I hope you enjoy it!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Chapter 40  
For All The Love In The World**

Two wizards sat in the Hogs Head, their hoods up, and their wands peeking out from their sleeves. They were prepared for anything that could come their way.

A wizard with platinum hair sauntered through the bar, not caring who's chair he knocked into as he made his way towards the table the two wizards were seated at.

"Lucius?!"

The blond wizard growled. "My son is an idiot if he lets you use names." Sitting down, he pulled his hood more firmly over his head. "Now, what exactly have you been doing whilst I've been in hiding? The Dark Lord would have been most displeased at your apparent lack of progress."

"Well, we've been experiencing a lack of leadership as of late."

"Stupid Mudblood." The muttering came from the wizard with a worn and holey hood. "Killed the Dark Lord, and ruins our new leader."

"My son has never been in charge. He has been doing everything on my orders. Do you understand. Polyjuice is a wonderful thing, something I would have thought you would have learnt by now." Lucius scowled, and waved his wand, smirking as the other patrons, slowly rose and left the pub. "And what is this about a Mudblood."

"Granger. Potter's little friend."

"Ahhh." Lucius smirked. "I remember her. The power that was fed to me during her last year, was absolutely delicious." He purred, and his tongue shot out to moisten his lips. "I missed it when it was ripped from me by the traitor."

"Severus will pay dearly."

"Idiot! My son needs to be taught a lesson on who to recruit if you can't even follow such a simple rule. Names are not to be uttered!"

Lucius crossed his fingers, and lent forward. "Do not underestimate the Mudblood. Do not think, that because of her inferior blood, that she can be fooled and handled with ease. The Dark Lord may have hated her kind, but he had respect for the talent that had been granted to her. You would do well to heed his death as a warning." Lucius shook his head. "I want you to watch the traitors house - "

"Nothing has been happening at Spinner's End. He hasn't even gone back there."

"Not that hovel, you moron! His true house. The Prince Manor. Snape may have poor blood, but he was a clever wizard. Hiding under his mother's name."

* * *

Draco watched as his father came up the stairs, the scowl fixed on his chiseled features made him cower back into the shadows. "Draco! Get here right now. There have been many a time when I have been accused of having an insolate brat as a son, something I can brush off. But for you to be in love, with a Mudblood." His fist flew out and smacked his son around the face. His eyes narrowed as he glared down at his child. "You are lucky I am more forgiving than the Dark Lord ever was. Get over your feelings and quickly. We will soon be stealing that delectable piece of dirt, and revenge will be in our grasp. You will not disappoint me again, Draco. Or you will find yourself disinherited."

Spinning away, Lucius marched down the hall and out of sight, leaving Draco to gather himself and recover.

* * *

Hermione stretched, and smiled. Flexing her legs, she felt a lot stronger than she had done in ages; it seemed the potions were finally taking affect.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she settled her feet onto the floor, and shifted the covers out of the way. Listening out to make sure nobody was on their way to her rooms, she stood up, and shakily made her way to the bathroom. She could still feel the restraints that her weakened muscles made on her, but she had enough stamina now to walk with only slight hesitation for every step. Smiling, she started to run a bath.

* * *

Twelve wizards appeared on the outskirts of a small village. Their eyes instantly taking in their surroundings and prepared for an attack. They carelessly made their way forwards, transfiguring their clothes into something more suitable.

A young man, his hair short and spiked scowled at his clothes. "Why must we wear these ridiculous muggle clothes? It's demeaning."

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut up." He scowled at the wizard and gestured for the group to split up into smaller segments. "Be sure to keep your eye out for anything which depicts the Snape or the Prince emblem. We need to be sure that this is the right place. It wouldn't do for the Ministry to stop us before we've finished our Master's last request."

The group nodded as one, and started to split into even groups.

"If you have to, buy some tourist things... you can always use them to entertain your children by burning them at home. But we must not arouse suspiscion." He watched the sly grins spreading throughout the group. "Do not take a muggle. If I catch any of you entertaining yourselves, I will not hesitate to inform our new lord how you displeased him."

Those that had been planning such activities in hopes of reliving some of their old memories, scowled at the wizard in charge.

"We have a mission, do not stray from it or the targets." He smirked. "I'm sure that when we get the Mudblood, we'll be able to have some fun!"

* * *

Hermione smiled at the stable hand. "I promise, I'll be very careful. I just want to explore."

"You should stay within the Manor boundaries, Miss." The boy kept hold of the horses reins, nervously keeping them out of Hermione's reach.

"Of course I will! I just want to practise a little more before Severus and I go out again." She grinned. "It was a little embarrassing last time." Giggling, she reached out for the reins. "Now, can I please have control of Milo?"

"I don't think that Lord Snape would approve."

Suddenly, Milo who had been watching the conversation calmly and quietly, reared back and ripped the reins from the stable hand's grip. Moving closer to Hermione, he bowed down, lowering himself, so she could get into the saddle unaided.

"Thank you, Milo." Settling herself, and gripping his mane as Milo rose back up, Hermione looked down sternly and shook her head. "Look, Milo will look after me. There is no need to worry." Steering Milo around the young boy, she started off towards the gate, ignoring the yells from the lad to stay within the Manors grounds. "You could have done that a little sooner, Milo. It would have saved me a little hassle." Laughing as her horse shook his head and snorted, she watched as the gates opened, allowing them to leave the grounds.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to enjoying your reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Potterverse, just the plot of this story._

**Chapter 41  
For All The Love In The World**

Sebastian crouched low and changed into his cat form. He could practically smell the death and excitement in the village and that was so unlike the place, that his hackles raised. Hissing from instinct, his head low to the ground he slinked around some houses before he could gain access to the roof. He wanted to be able to see what was happening.

"You heard what he said. 'No fun until we have the Mudblood.'"

He heard a throaty chuckle as a young girl squealed. Sebastian crawled closer to the edge and peered over. A girl with her bodice ripped slightly, her hands bound and her mouth gagged being held in between two men. "Yeah, well, I'm just getting in early. Don't want to leave behind any fun in the rush to leave, now would we?" The second man nodded.

"True." He smirked as he slid a finger beneath her breast, making her struggle.

Without another thought, Sebastian leapt from the roof, landing on one of the mans heads. His claws out, he dug them deep into the mans flesh.

"A familiar? That can't be!" The second man released the girl, scrambling backwards to get away from the enraged cat.

Sebastian scratched and scratched until he could be sure the man was in too much pain, before leaping from him to stand next to the girl. Transforming back into a man, he grabbed the girl in his arms and Apparated closer to Snape's home.

* * *

Dropping the girl as she kicked out, he shook his head. "Careful, I'm not going to harm you... why else would I rescue you?" He studied the tear streaked cheeks and sighed. "I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself." He bowed low, making a large swooping gesture with his right arm. "I am Sebastian Snape," he smiled. "Although my friends call me Shadow because of my other form." Becoming his cat form again, he shrank until he was the size of a kitten. Sitting on his haunches, he stayed that way, with his large blue watery eyes staring up at her. And when he saw her beginning to calm, he mewed and around her gag, he saw her trying to smile.

Back in his human form, he quickly banished her wrist ties and her gag before quickly fixing her clothing.

"Thank you, sir." Her voice was barely louder than a whisper but it made him grin and hold out his arm.

"Well, now that's sorted, let us continue on our way to see the Lord of this place. I believe he needs to be told of the trouble being caused in the village." He saw her smile dissolve into a nervous grimace. "Do not worry, Severus is a kind fellow... he is sure to let you stay to recover." A beamed at her. "At the moment he has another lady staying; Hermione has had a lot of trouble recently and he's helping her back onto her feet."

The girl only nodded, but it was enough to let him continue on his speech.

* * *

Settling into a steady rhythm, Hermione smiled. "I don't know why he was so anxious... there's nothing to worry about with you here."

Milo whinnied making Hermione laugh. Breathing deeply, she took in the amazing landscape; the manor grounds were breath-taking on their own. But what was outside... it leant an air of freedom to her and she nudge her companian into a trot. Giggling, she grew more confident and eased them into a canter, her breath lost on the wind as he took her down the windy lanes to the village. His flying changes were smooth and elegant and Hermione almost felt like she was floating on air.

Until Milo hesitated mid-stride and slowed to a halt, snorted and began backing up. Hermione gazed flew around her wildly. "Milo? What's the matter?" As the grasses by the road rustled, she held her breath and felt her horse tense beneath her. "Who's there?" Her eyes unblinkenly watched as a large black paw stuck out of the grass, making Milo's nostrils flare in fear, his ears flicking back and forth. As the paw shrank and a small kitten trotted out, Hermione shrieked and struggled to rein Milo in, who had skittered backwards. "Steady, easy now." Letting her focus fall on the kitten again, she smiled. "Shadow? Sebastian, is that you?"

The kitten quickly became the man that she briefly hated, and she shook her head. "Always with the grand entrance, huh?"

"I couldn't resist." His carefree smile quickly became serious, and he turned to the grasses and held his hand out beckoning to something. "Come along, it's only Hermione."

Hermione watched as a young girl slowly stood from the tall grass and curtsied.

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

Hermione grinned and rolled her eyes. "Not another one. Enough of the titles. It's Hermione, or Miss Hermione if you really feel the need."

The girl nervously glanced up.

"I won't bite." Smiling, she turned her attention back to Sebastian. "What are you doing rolling in the grass outside the manor? Would it not have been better to do so within the gates?"

Suddenly Severus's cousin narrowed his eyes. "Talking of, I'm amazed my cousin is allowing you out alone so soon..." he trailed off waiting for her answer.

Hermione dropped her gaze to her hands. "Ah, well, I decided I needed some freedom."

"The same, however, not so pleasant. I wasn't sure if you were a Death Eater or not, and I didn't want to take the chance of being wrong. They've invaded the village."

"What?!" Hermione paled. Suddenly her carefree jaunt outside was becoming laced with hidden dangers and she hadn't stopped to think. "Severus is going to kill me."

"Indeed."

"We need to get back to the manor." Glancing back to the gates, Hermione gasped. "I didn't realise how far we've come."

Milo pawed at the ground and shook his head. He stepped towards the young girl.

"I think he wants you to ride behind me... do you ride? Can you ride?"

"No, ma'am, I've never had the chance." She shook her head, and dropped her gaze. "But I will hold on tight." She looked back up at Hermione, determined to do as she was asked.

Sebastian lifted her behind Hermione before changing back to his cat form. Larger than he had been before.

"Let's go."

It was not a moment too soon that they raced back to the manor's grounds. Death Eaters had begun their search of the lane and although they were quite a way off, and their view was obscurred by the grasses, turns, bushes and trees, they could clearly hear the hoof beats as they galloped away.

* * *

AN: I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!


End file.
